The Place Where We Meet My version
by putrikagome
Summary: What will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome if they have decided to go their own way especially after Kagome had seen the scene between Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest? Will they be happy with their chosen way? Can Inuyasha forget Kagome? Read this...37 Chap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters. They all belongs to a wonderful writer RumikoTakahashi

This story will be my first writing fic. Please bear with me for all kind of mistakes in my writing. I do appreciate your review (if you may). Since I don't like violence, I won't make any violence in my story. So don't worry, you won't find bloody battle. However as the story goes…you will get a bit lime in there. WARNING FIRST! Thank you.

This chapter takes place after Kagome has seen Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest together again. The stories continues like this...

**The Place Where We Meet My Version**

Chapter 1

"_This is it, I have to tell Inuyasha that I cannot seeing him anymore since he is still in in love with Kikyo. I have to return Shikon no Tama and move on with my life"_ Said Kagome with tears in her eyes. She had made her mind now….she couldn't interfere Inuyasha's feeling for Kikyo thus she can't bear it to watch again and again how Inuyasha reacted every time Kikyo was around.

"_DAMN YOU INUYASHA! My life is so simple till I met you_".

Kagome jumps into the well with the shards in her hand. She goes to Kaede's hut and meets with all the gangs except Inuyasha of course, who was confused on what to do. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were looking at her sadly.

"So this it a goodbye also for us….isn't it? Can we still be friends even though Kagome-chan and Inuyasha didn't…..". Sango can't finish saying the words because Kagome hugs her so tight.

"Silly….you! Of course we will always still be friends forever. I will come back to visit you for some time. Let me know when you all have killed Naraku".

"Will you promise, Kagome?" Shippo screamed at her.

"Inuyasha …he is an idiot! for not choosing you. I think you should be with Kouga at the beginning", Miroku said. Sango hit him on the head.

"It's not the time to say that Houshi-sama".

"Sorry….it's my mistake", Miroku said regretfully.

"All my dear friends," she says ,"This the hard part to be apart from them….though the hardest part will be not seeing Inuyasha anymore. But…..it's better I feel the pain now rather than I will be regretting in future. I hope he will be happy with Kikyo."

"Where is he?" Kagome asks Sango.

"He is still in the forest thinking also what to do Kagome-Chan…..may be you should see him".

"No….I can't …..it's better like this…don't make it harder as it is", said kagome in front of the door. Start walking away from the hut.

"Please tell him, he can find the rest of the shards with Kikyo…and tell him don't ever come to my house. I won't see him. It's over now….". Kagome had taken out the small bottle from her pocket.

"I leave this to you….", Kagome gave the shards to Sango.

"You take care and I love you all remember..that",Kagome is waving her hands and walking to the well.

Without her knowing, Shippo has taken one of the shards and put it in her pocket. "This to make sure you will visit us Kagome", said Shippo with tears in his eyes.

Kagome jogs faster as her heavy heart picks up speed. There's a lump in her throat and her lungs are rendered empty before she stops to catch her breath.

Just as her feet reaches the mouth of the well, she can feel the presence of Inuyasha. "**KAGOME!**" he is screaming. His footsteps rustle behind her, but she didn't want to turn back to look at him.

"Good bye Inuyasha…." She whispers to herself. In a proud boast she turns to look at him. "Sayonara…." Hopping back, she disappears into the well.

"_Goodbye love, memories. I wish you all well."_ Kagome sighs in a bittersweet tone. Suddenly, her body turns numb. She can't feel, hear, nor see anything. And then the warmth tickled slowly back to her.

When she wakes up…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome woke up, she felt something warm and heavy on top of her feet. _Is that Inuyasha?_ She thinks. But it was moving. No…it's Buyo, her cat. She opened her eyes and found herself is in bedroom with her brother, Souta sitting besides her. W_hat's happen to me?_

"What's happen Souta? Why am I here…..I remembered the last place I was in the well." Said Kagome almost to herself.

"You fainted on the bottom of the well….sis….Good thing Buyo found you there. He wouldn't stop meowing. We were afraid he was going to wake Jii-Chan up, so we followed him."

Souta's voice trembled. "Are you alright?"

Kagome tries to smile", Sorry to make you all worry…..yes I am fine. May be I just bit tired. Where are the others?".

The little boy's shoulders shrink in alleviation. "Mum is making soup for you at the kitchen. Grandpa is busy with his new charms to put in the well. He said there is an ominous feeling aura there and to stay away.."

_Oh…Jii Chan you know that will not work especially for a half-demon like Inuyasha._

"Souta, come down here….I need your help", her mother calling him.

"I am coming…..sis is awake mum….", said Souta coming out from Kagome's room.

Kagome closes her eyes and her mind tries to piece together what's happening.

_Inuyasha didn't try to stop me….He didn't come for me. He will never come to see me again. _Her tears are falling downShe got up from her bed and opened the windows_……..what are you doing now….my love? Are you with Kikyo now? How is everyone? Oh how much I miss you all….I never realized that love can be so painful and at the same time alsp you feel so much happiness. If this is fate why have to be me? I don't know about this thing….I am only a 15 years old school girl….who used to enjoy my life. Why I have to be Kikyo's reincarnation. Why it has to be me….? Why she didn't just die forever….STOP THAT. I am not that kind of a person. I am strong enough to accept this….I couldn't feel pity of myself. Come one Kagome! Wake up! It's a reality check…..girl. Starting tomorrow is my normal life again. I have to be able to put this behind me. _

"Inuyasha if our love is that stronger….I believe you will come back to me one day…you will. If we are meant to be together._", _Kagome said with tears in her eyes

Suddenly she saw something is sparkling inside her pocket. _What's this? It's a piece _

_of Shikon no tama. Why this is here? Didn't I give all to Sango? Who put this in my pocket? Only one person, who can do like this. It's Shippo. Hey….I can come there again to see Inuyasha…….NO….NO! Stop it! It's wrong. Don't see Inuyasha again. I had promised myself. I mean I can visit the others, can't I? Or it's better I return that shard again to them. NO…..bad idea, you will meet him…in there. Huh….It's better I keep on my drawer instead._ Kagome put the piece back in her drawer and coming out from her room to have dinner with the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Two years after Kagome is leaving all the gangs**.

She's living normally now, but the temptation is still there. Once, she even sat on the edge and looked down into the depths of the well. Watching, dreaming, reminiscing... Kagome tries to distract herself with homework, friends, chores, anything. But the Feudal Era was a part of her. A part she wasn't so willing to let go of. Blending in more, now, she's dating Houjo. Yukka Ayumi and Eri are urging her to date him to forget about the demon that haunted her dreams.

"Wah…..beautiful night! The stars are so bright…" Kagome said to herself looking at the sky from her window. "Oh I am so tired reading all these books…" She has been studying for more than 3 hours. _It's already Two o'clock in the at night. Oh no wonder I feel so tired. Better I take a break. _She stares at the vast sky.

Small lights twinkle and remind her of sleeping on the hard ground. Eating charred fish and berries. _"I wonder how they have been doing. For the last two years, I can't stop thinking about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and of course my love (ex!) Inuyasha." _

She is missing them so much till sometimes she can't bear to hold her tears just to think about them.

_I want to hug them. I bet they are all sleeping now after fighting with all the demons….or Naraku. Yes! That's it. This is the right time for me to visit them….while they are sleeping. I can just peep….can't I? It's no harm; I guess I just want to see them. Yes…. _Kagome opens her drawer and takes the shard_. It's glowing….it's still does all this time. It's mean I can still go there. I hope Inuyasha is not there….maybe he lives with Kikyo now._

Kagome is sneaking out from her house to go to the well nearby her house. She is surprised to see so many (charmed) papers are sticking on the well. _Oji-Chan_. Kagome smiles! She jumps quickly to the well. Yes…….it's still connecting.

**At the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Area)**

She slowly climbed the well and looked around. Nobody was there.

It's still looking the same. _Only it's getting older…I guess_. She said to herself. She tried to walk slowly and not making any sounds towards Kaede's hut.

Here she is now in front of the hut. Should I go in or not? But I didn't want them to see me. Silly me. Kagome is regretting now why did she want to go there. Should I hide behind the tree till morning? No. Inuyasha will know. Hey! I can just peeping, can't I? Kagome is standing near the door at the hut and can see that only Miroku and Shippo are sleeping. Where are Sango and Inuyasha? Are they fine? Suddenly she felt worried about them. She is approaching where Miroku sleeping. Her hand finds his shoulder and she gently shakes him. She pauses for a moment to realize he isn't waking and how soft his robe is. She felt a hand reach to her bottom and stared, frozen in place.

"Is that you... mmm... Sango? Let's make babies now." He murmured, his eyes still shut. Kagome tried to keep away from his hand.

"Yes... I like it when you do that..." He smiles in his slumber.

Kagome urges herself not to scream. Shippo lies next to them, curled in a ball. She doesn't want to draw too much attention to herself. Not like this anyway. She was starting to regret coming and just wanted to leave quietly. Miroku's arms are tight around her torso. She manages to break his grasp by pushing her arm out, but her arm slips on the fabric and the tension releases on his face.

He awakens and punches Shippo.

"What are you doing! Why did you hit me? Shippo". Shippo got up immediately and starts hitting Miroku back.

"What's happen to you….you're the one who hit me first!"They both stop their arguments when suddenly they feel someone is there besides them. It's Kagome!

"What happen here? Am I dreaming?" said Miroku.

Shippo can't stand there any longer. He jumps to Kagome with tears.

"Kagome I miss you so much….Is it really you?" Kagome holds Shippo in her arms and kiss him on his head.

Yes it's me." She nods. In a burst of emotion, she grabs and holds the little fox boy tightly. Speaking into his hair, her eyes shut tightly, she confesses. "I missed you guys so much! I thought about you day and night! I'm sorry for leaving!"

Miroku can't hide his happiness to see Kagome and opened his arms then running towards her.

Miroku smiles and opens his arms wide and walks closer. The fox jumped from her grasp to Miroku's robe. "Stop it there….Miroku….I know what you are doing", Shippo screams at him.

Suddenly Miroku stopped and said to himself .._honestly I just want to hug her as a friend…I m not that low….Shippo! _

Kagome gives a smile to Miroku…._if only he knows what he is doing when he is dreaming! She said_.

"How are you all? Sorry I come this late. Where is Sango? Is she okay and where is….." Suddenly it's so hard to ask about him. The name is kept on haunting her all this time.

"Sango is alright….don't worry. She has gone back to her village with Kirara to visit some friends. She'll be back in another 3 days", Miroku said to Kagome.

"How come you are letting her go alone…Miroku….you know Naraku….".

"He is dead…Kagome!" Shippo said suddenly.

"How!" she said.

"We did it!" Miroku said.

"After you were leaving… Kikyo helped us to kill Naraku. Kikyo and Inuyasha worked together to plan a trap for Naraku. When the Shikon No Tama was gathered, Kikyo made it pure again. Then Naraku's power was weakened", Miroku explained to Kagome then showed his hand to Kagome. _It's no hole in there anymore. It's means. Everyone is safe now. _

"Well….I am happy now…I think I should be going now. Tomorrow I have a test besides none know I am here. My family will be worried about me", Kagome said to them.

"Will you come again…Kagome?" Shippo asks desperately.

"Of course….I will bring your favourite food", Kagome said to him. She walks to the door.

"Wait…Kagome-sama…you don't want to know about Inuyasha?", Miroku said. After he saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes, he regretted why did he say that to her.

"Sorry"

"No….it's alright Miroku…I am over Inuyasha now…so it's doesn't bother me. He is alright, isn't he?".

"The last time I saw him…yes….", Miroku said calmly as he can.

"What do you mean last time?", asked Kagome so worried. She hated this feeling why would she still has feeling for that jerk!

"Well…he has changed Kagome ….after you left. He becomes so quite. Anyway, after Naraku's death, he had gone to see Kikyo and never came back till now".

_I wonder whether he is fulfilling his promise to become human to be with Kikyo. Well…isn't that Kikyo's wish also with the Shikon no tama in the beginning. He is happy now with her. He doesn't need me by his side_. Kagome tried to hide her emotion.

"I am happy to hear that at last he is with the girl that he loves, " Kagome announced. Fooling everyone but herself.

Miroku and Shippo are about to send her to the well, but Kagome insisted that she would be fine alone. They were saying goodbye to each other.

_Well…it's finished now….there is no point for me in here anymore. The job is done. What left are only my friends. Goodbye again….my memory. _Kagome said in tears_. She can't believe it that two years ago she felt so sad leaving but this time the sadness is getting worse than ever since….she realised that she had lost her love….Inuyasha. It's fate! _Suddenly she felt somebody is watching her from above_. She knew it…because she is a miko….isn't she? Is it demon? No, it can't be….Naraku is dead so no more demon. Then what is this feeling. _She stopped and looked up above her head. There her eyes met another eyes…that eyes which keeps on haunting her all this time. There is so much sadness in that eyes….she wanted to run but why suddenly her feets is so heavy. She can't breath because of her emotion is so overwhelming……..Yes! It's him. INUYASHA!_ What is he doing on top of tree…the way he looks at me as if as he want to put a blade into my heart. He didn't say anything just staring at me. _

"Inuyasha………", she said almost whispering.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please bear with me for every chapter since I don't have much free time to write and I' m not a pro.in writing. Forgive me for the the mistakes (if I have) in the story. Thank yooooooooooou so much for reading it. _**

**Chapter 4**

There is a silent for a moment between Inuyasha and Kagome. So quite, they both can even hear their heart beating so fast (thump…thump).

_Why should I say….to him. Should I just ignore him_…Kagome is thinking. She didn't dare to look his eyes anymore. Her feet become so weak. _Is this love?_ Forgotten love? So pathetic Kagome! She told herself. Kagome tried as much she can to walk away from Inuyasha who is still sitting on tree.

"Khek….you will run away again this time!", suddenly Inuyasha screamed at her.

"What do you mean? If you just want to stare at me from there…I m not gonna wait for you", Kagome starts yelling also. Why doesn't he just get down here since I can't fly like him.

"Bah…you had ran away from me….last time we met, didn't you…bitch!", said Inuyasha again with both hands crossing on his chest.

"Don't call me bitch!...don't be rude to me….I have a name….and when you talk to me you'd better….osuwari!". _There you are pushing me….Inuyasha_. Kagome told herself. All of sudden, Kagome feel so much enjoyment for the first time to say that word….she has been missing it to say that word.

Bump! Inuyasha felt to ground with his head buried in it. "You…! why you have to do that?". Strangely also for Inuyasha, he didn't feel so much angry as it used to be in the past. Just like he really wants it Kagome said that word. He can't deny that he miss her like hell all this time also. _To see her again….she is more beautiful than ever. She is taller than last time he saw her. How much he missed those amber eyes. She is a beautiful woman now. Oh….and this lovely smell again which taking him running so fast to this well. I knew it she is back! Kheh….what happen to me why suddenly I got this feeling again. I hate her….she left me without saying anything to me. She caused me so much pain for the last 2 years. Why should I care about her! _

"Why you have to come back….?", Inuyasha asked her. Kagome can feel the pain in his voice.

"I want to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo…..eh….why I should tell you this. I don't need your permission to come here…", Kagome told him and trying so hard not to run to him. resting her head onto his chest as she used to in the past. _Oh God! I missed him so much. I miss his touch_. That's why also she can never get over him whenever Houjo (her boyfriend) tried to hold her. She wants only one man in this world who does that……..INUYASHA. _Yes…only him….call me stupid….but that the fact no matter how hard I tried to forget I simply can't_. Her tears start to fall down on her cheeks. But she just walked away now….I can't let him see my tears. I want him to know that I don't love him anymore.

"Hey…don't you walk away again from me", Inuyasha is yelling behind her back.

"What do you want…Inuyasha?", Kagome stopped without looking at him.

"Khek….I don't want anything ….I mean why you behave like this..",He demanded an explanation.

"Sorry….Inuyasha but the truth is I was so sick to see you with Kikyo last time in the forest. That's why I decided to return forever to my time. Since you need to protect her…you don't need me by your side, do you?", Kagome told him…..and surprise also that she got the guts to say it.

Suddenly there is a silent again between them.

"I….I…", said Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"Forget it!...it's in the past now. I am happy now that you are with Kikyo………besides….I am with someone also now". This is it PAYBACK TIME! Kagome said to herself.

"Who is he?...I will………ki…" asked him….Kagome can feel the jealousy in his voice. But he didn't finish his words since he felt pain in his hearts like thousands knives may be the feeling like his half brother hurted him in the battle. But this pain is more intense more deep…………and no cure for that. _Is this love? Bah….what do you know. I am with Kikyo now…_

"I hope you are happy Inuyasha…because I want to. That always the most important thing for me", Kagome tries to smile.

"I am sorry……..Kagome", suddenly those words just come out from Inuyasha's mouth.

_Now Kagome can't hold her tears anymore…why he is sorry…Did he feel sorry for me because I am only the second all this time. He felt sorry because he realised he didn't love me that much. I hate him. I don't need your sympathy…Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha can't hold anymore but to grab Kagome into his chest. _I love you Kagome_! Said in his heart. Oh her smell makes him grazy…the smell who always haunting him all this time. No matter how many times he holds Kikyo, he can never feel like this….not to mention that there are times that he should just wait for Kikyo's Demon Soul Stolen come to fill in her body so she can move again. It's just to look after a sick person. Is this love? or I just feel sorry for her? Kikyo's body is always cold. She is not the same Kikyo I was in love….but….I made up my mind, didn't I…as a man I can't back out my word. I have to live with it. Is this my fate? Inuyasha thinks sadly.

Kagome can feel how she is so safe in Inuyasha's arms. The hands who always protecting me whenever I go. Why don't deserve him? Why have to be Kikyo? They have their chance before I met Inuyasha. I wish we can be like this forever. Kagome said to herself. Not wanting to let Inuyasha go. She looks at him and realised how his eyes changed. So lovely so calm and peace…no sadness anymore. She realised also how so close their lips separated only by inch. Without knowing what she's doing, she locks her lips onto his. Inuyasha also can't deny…he is longing to kiss her from the moment he met this girl. He puts his tongue inside her mouth. He can feel it that something so wonderful …so desirable streaming down all over his body. He wanted her more than ever! Don't know long their kissing, till they heard a noise at the bushes. They stopped and looked around and took them by surprised to see Kikyo standing at their back with eyes so cold and angry. She didn't say anything but she just turned around and left.

"Kikyo!...wait…I …I…", Inuyasha tried to stop Kikyo. He looks again to Kagome now she felt so embarrassed of what she is doing with him and at the same time so disappointed of Inuyasha's reaction.

"Go…Inuyasha I understand….don't worry that kiss mean nothing to me", Kagome told him and pulling herself away from him. She runs as fast she can to the well and jumps without looking back.

How a fool she is? To think Inuyasha will choose me again over Kikyo? _It's a mistake to come here. I hate the kiss….NO….NO in fact I like it so much. Even I can deny if Kikyo is not there suddenly, she would have given herself to Inuyasha. For him only. Oh…how tragic this love? Kagome said in sadness. It's over….it's really over. _

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

Before the story continues…just a courtesy word from the Author:

**_Thanks for all the reviews both positive and negative. Forgive my writing also if the grammar or…whatever (someone called it). It's so messed up! Do you think my English that bad…hah? (puterikagome is scratching his/her head….not clearly whose head….:) _**

**_What do you think gangs?_**

Inuyasha : "khek….how do I know. English is not my language anyway"

Kagome : "I didn't dare to say anything…puterikagome"

Miroku : "hm….hm….I need to ask my master first…."

Sango : "I leave it to Shippo to answer that………"

Shippo : "….ups you are talking to me?"

Kirara : "meow…meows…"

Sesshomaru : "Shut up! You all..."

Jakken : "I agree with you master…"

Rin : "Wuah….this is boring…"

The case is closed. Everyone takes the position. ACTION! Please enjoy the show.

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been a week after Kagome had seen Inuyasha, she is back now in her time. She got a fever and has been in bed for more than 4 days now. All her family is worried so much of her. Especially of course, Houjo. He has been visiting her everyday.

"Do you feel better now? Kagome", Houjo asked his girlfriend. He is sitting next to her bed.

Kagome tries to smile",Sorry to worry you, I will be fine by tomorrow. Could be because I had studied too hard last week for the test. Thank you for visiting me, Houjo".

Houjo kisses Kagome's forehead " That's alright, I will be here for you. I bring the notebooks from school also so that you can copy them as soon as you got better. Yukka, Ayumi and Eri are sending their regards to you. They said they will come to see you again tomorrow ".

_I wish Inuyasha were here…..didn't he know that I am sick because of him. So this is what they called Love Sick! Oh…so pathetic! Kagome said to herself._

"Thanks…Houjo, I think you can go home now. It's already late. You have to go to school in the morning, haven't you?".

"Oh…heh….ok. I am going home now. Take care yourself. If you need anything just let me know…", Houjo kisses Kagome's cheek (he is about to kiss her lips…when all of sudden Kagome turned her body to the other side…..poor thing Houjo). Anyway, he is leaving Kagome's room now.

_Sometimes I think, Kagome doesn't love me…she never does. I have been very patient with her all this time. Whenever we are going out together…I can feel it that her mind and soul are not with me. What am I supposed to do….I love her so much._ Houjo is thinking on the way to his home. _Probably …I think because there is somebody she likes I guess. Anyway I will talk to her when she is well._

Kagome feel her head so heavy. She tries to sleep…for a while. Suddenly she felt a hand is touching her forehead. May be mum..she thinks. So she smiles with eyes still closing. Thank you mum.

Don't know how long she has been sleeping. When she is awake, she realised that something heavy on top of her feet. _It must be Buyo again_. She opens her eyes. She can't believe her eyes….only to find Inuyasha is sleeping nearby her bed with his head on top her feet. _He comes for me….when did he come?_ Kagome asked herself. She didn't want to make any movement. She is scared that Inuyasha will awake. _He looks so peaceful and cute when he is sleeping._ Can't believe it they had kissed….

Inuyasha opens his eyes and surprises to see Kagome is staring at him. Kagome blushes.

"Why you were here? Inuyasha…", asked Kagome.

"I got the feeling that something is wrong with you after you had run away again from me. This time I m not gonna wait for another 2 years to find out what's happen to you". He is holding Kagome's hand.

"Did you have a fever again? Do you want me to make you my special herbs again", Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"No, thank you. I feel much much better already to see you here…..what I mean I feel much better after talking the medicine",Kagome said without looking at him.

"Sorry….Kagome…", Inuyasha told her with his eyes looking at the window.

"It's not your fault…by the way did Kikyo know you were here?", Suddenly Kagome asked him.

"Miroku, Sango and Shippo are worried about you. They have been yelling and swearing at me….since you had ran away that night and after we kissed……", Now he blushed. _So he remembered_. _But he didn't answer about Kikyo. _Kagome thinks.

She felt her head is spinning now every time to think about Kikyo. Well…today she is just want to rest and be with….Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..", Kagome whispered.

"Heh……" Inuyasha is getting closer to her now.

"Would you just stay with me tonight….only…if you don't mind", Kagome asked him without opening her eyes.

"Yes…I will be with you………….", _forever _….Inuyasha said the last word by his heart.

"Come sleep with me besides me", Kagome said. She can't believe it also she is saying that.

"?ARE YOU SURE?", Inuyasha blinks his eyes.

"You….I mean sleep besides what do you think?", Kagome almost said osuwari to him.

"Oh…..ok", Inuyasha didn't say anything much. He just jumps to Kagome's bed and sleeps besides her.

He can't help it but to hold Kagome in his arm.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome said to him…………..

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sh….sh", Inuyasha puts his hands on Kagome's lips. "Just sleep….".

Kagome smiles a bit and is resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. She can listen of his heartbeat (thump…thump). _It's so comfortable sleeping like this. I wish I can be like this everytime I sleep._ Kagome thinks and she blushes. _What are you thinking? He is not yours yet! He is with Kikyo!_ However, she can feel something hard is touching her waist.

"What's this…Inuyasha…it's hard and pushing my waist", Kagome asked without looking at it.

Inuyasha blushes ", How come I haven't done anything….?". He Jumps from the bed.

"What do you mean….you haven't done anything…….what….what do you want to do?", Kagome screamed at Inuyasha and hitting him with the pillow. "You think doing something pervert, don't you", She said again.

"Shut up! So noisy….you the one who asked me to sleep with you….anyway I want to show you this is… the one which is hard". However, Inuyasha hasn't done anything yet when suddenly Kagome said :

"Osuwari!Osuwari! Osuwari!".

This time Kagome made mistakes. Inuyasha have fallen on top of her body with his face on her breasts.

"Ouw! It hurts….",Kagome yelled at him.

"What is wrong with you….I just want to show you my SWORD. If you got hurt…you asked for it…",Inuyasha gives her a naughty smiles. _Please another osuwari Kagome, he said to himself_. He can feel something so soft and smells so nice….better than a pillow. However, he got up from his position after seeing Kagome's face so embarrassed.

"Did you…..did you do that also with Kikyo?", suddenly Kagome asked him.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha almost yelled at her.

"You know what I mean….anyway I just I asked you to sleep besides me….that's it….". Kagome told him with closing her eyes. _Why I should think of Kikyo in time like this….she said. He came here tonight on his own_.

"I…I never did that….if you were worried…",Inuyasha said after a minute of silent between them. _I can never do that….because my mind always with you since I met you in my life. I can never give my heart fully to Kikyo anymore since I….love you too….Kagome. Don't you know that?Inuyasha said in his heart. I can't loose you. You are too important for me._

"Huh…who cares?", Kagome puts her face on top the pillow. _So he never make love to Kikyo…can I trust him? Why is bothering me?_

"Why do you ask then", Now he is mad at her. _What this girl want anyway?_ "Did you do that with your boyfriend?", Inuyasha asked Kagome by surprise.

"Why do you want to know….?"

"I will kill him…..bah….the conversation is finished". The thought that Kagome is on the other man's arm is making him so angry.

"Inuyasha do you really mind if I have a boyfriend?", Asked Kagome. Looking directly to his eyes. She can see now the eyes in pain.

"Khek….you can be with any guy you like….I don't mind". Inuyasha turned his face another direction. So _he is worried and he does mind. Kagome smiles_. _But why…he doesn't love me. He chooses Kikyo over me…_

"Inuyasha why you and Kikyo didn't become a human with Shiko No Tama…Naraku is dead, isn't he?",Kagome asked him. She has to know that.

"Kikyo….she can't be a human anymore since she is already dead (she is only a ghost now)…..if she is using the shard she will become like Naraku. The Shino No Tama won't be pure anymore….so it won't be fair for her if I become human but she didn't". There is silent after that. _The only reason Kagome… because to be human is not my priority anymore like in the past when I promised to live together with Kikyo as husband and wife….now it changes everything after I met you. I can't commit that with Kikyo…I…I want to be human to live with you Kagome_ said Inuyasha in sadness by heart. _Everything is different and messed up now_.

_So…he is so worried and concerned about Kikyo's feeling_. Kagome thinks sadly also. _I understand that Inuyasha_. She holds him back to lie in the bed. _I just want you to be happy…Inuyasha. I didn't care anymore whom do you love? I just want you to smile….because I love you._ Kagome kisses him on the lips. Her sudden reaction just like an electric shock to Inuyasha's body. He can't resist any longer the way he feel about her. _I wanted you Kagome. Only you! _He puts his hands freely all over Kagome's body and unbuttons her top pyjama. He can feel that Kagome is also holding him tight and start kissing his ears. He puts aside his sword and can see how beautiful is Kagome. Her hair is covering of her breast. She looks so happy and peace.

"Are you sure…you want me to…",Inuyasha asked her.

"Make love to me Inuyasha", Kagome opens his red clothes.

Without saying anymore words. Inuyasha kisses her on her lips. They pull the blanket to covering both of their naked bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the morning, Kagome feel so much better and suddenly she doesn't feel anymore pain on her head. She smiles to see Inuyasha still sleeping besides her with a smile also. _So this is not a dream. They made love_. However, the peaceful scene is got disturbed when suddenly Kagome heard a knock at her door.

"Kagome…are you awake? Can we come in?",It's us Yukka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Kagome jumps from the bed immediately. Her reaction makes Inuyasha also awake.

"What's happen….Kagome?...", he said so relax to her.

"Got up quickly Inuyasha…my friends are here….", she is whispering to him.

"Khek tell them to go away…."

"I can't…they will be suspicious… Please leave now", Kagome said in panic without realising that she is still naked.

"Hey….I can't leave if you are still …like that…Kagome", Inuyasha gives a naughty to Kagome.

"Oh…what the….", she said while grabbing her pyjama clothes which is on top of the bed. "Inuyasha…".

"Ok…ok I will be leaving now….anyway this is for you….I forgot to give you last night", Inuyasha gives kagome a rolled of papers.

"What's this?"she said.

"It's a wedding invitation…", Inuyasha tells her and is getting ready to jump from her window.

"WHAT?"Kagome screamed at him.

"Baka…..it's not from me. It's Miroku and Sango. It's 2 months from now. Make sure you come or I will drag you there….",Inuyasha is leaving now.

Kagome smiles at him. _Of course….what am I thinking_? Anyway, she opens the door and just to find her friends looking at her with so many questions all over their face.

"Are you alright? Kagome….with whom you talk just now", Ayumi asked her with her eyes is looking around all over her room.

"Oh….eh….by myself….I mean I just reading a book….", said Kagome tries to be calm.

"Kagome-Chan…..what did you do…..? Are you alright now?",Eri asked her while holding her hands.

"I am Ok. Now I will come with you guys to the college….just wait for me ok….", Kagome runs to her bathroom quickly in oder to avoid any questions from her friends.

"I think something is going on in here….you see her bed. It's so messy. She never did that before…", Yukka is whispering to Eri.

"Do you think Houjo is here last night…and he must have jumped out from the window when we came,"said Eri.

"Yes…I remember yesterday Houjo said he wanted to visit Kagome",said Ayumi.

"Could be it's too late for him to go him so he spends the night here….",Yukka said in certain.

"So you mean….Kagome and Houjo…..",Eri blinks her eyes.

"Yeap….may be…..why don't we ask Kagome" Ayumi said while preparing Kagome's books to be taken to the college.

When Kagome got out from her bathroom. Ayumi, Eri and Yukka are looking so weird at her.

"Kagome-Chan………….did you………."

"Sorry…no time to talk. We are getting late", Kagome runs as fast as she can to downstair. She can see mama, Souta and Oji-Chan are looking so surprised at her.

"Are you alright? Kagome", Her mums asked her so worry.

"Yes….thank you mum…I will be having breakfast with Eri, Yukka and Ayumi then going to college. I'll see you guys later. I love you all….", Kagome is going out without giving chances to anyone asking question.

"She looks fine to me and actually never been that happy….is there something we should know", Jii-Chan looks at Souta.

"Not sure….in fact sis…looks not so happy for the last two be after Houjo visiting her last night".

"Thank's God, she is ok…now…she was so sick for 5 days ", mum said so happy now.

"Well….well…it's really Houjo", Yukka takes her own conclusion and starts whispering to Erika and Ayumi.

Meanwhile Kagome walks first in front of her. _Oh what a busy morning_….? She told herself but then smiles looking at the sky. _Where ever you are Inuyasha. I love you_.

**To be Continued. **

Do you like it so far? Review…review.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is especially for you guys who have given me the supports and reviews to keep on writing. ARIGATO! Thank you. Please keep on reading the story. **

**Chapter 8**

Almost one and a half month after Inuyasha and Kagome met. He never comes again to see her since then. Not even a single day, Kagome didn't wait for him to come for her. Every night, she will open the window at her room and hopes Inuyasha will come.

Like tonight also, she is sitting near the window looking at the sky, wondering around. _Where are you my love? Have you had forgotten me? Didn't you remember we make love in this room? How I long of your touch again all this time? I am missing you like grazy. Should I look for you? No….It won't be right since he didn't say he loves me. He loves Kikyo not me….then why he wanted to make love with me not Kikyo….Is he taking advantage of me? But I was the one who asked for it?It means it's my fault then. _Kagome can't bear to shed her tears. This she really blew it.

Suddenly she felt so dizzy and uncomfortable just sitting like that. It's been like that for the last 2 weeks_. What's wrong with me? May be I stressed up too much. I'd better go sleep now. _

The next morning, Kagome felt the same thing again and it even worst, she is vomiting. Her mum is so worried. She comes to her room and holds her forehead.

"Are you having a flu again…Kagome?"

"No, my temperature is normal…mum. Don't worry probably because I am too tired", Kagome tries to smile to her mum.

"Kagome…are you alright? I mean do you have any problems at all that you want to consult with me", Her mum asked her, sitting next to her after she closed the door behind her.

"No…mum. I am perfectly fine…", said Kagome.

"I have notice that lately you have been very moody. You got so happy month ago and all of sudden…you felt so down and not talking so much to us…Have you had a fight with Houjo?", Mum asked patiently.

"No…I am sorry to make you worry mum. I didn't fight with Houjo"

"You are lying, my girl….I know you better. I will not force you if you don't want to say…but you know I always here if you need me"

Kagome holds her mum and starts crying. Mama….if only you know how your daughter has broken heart over a half-demon.

"Mum…I really didn't know what to say….I just feel so disappointed….life is not fair to me. I….I….am in love with someone that didn't love me back…."She can't stop crying now. Her mum is rubbing her hair down so gently.

"Kagome…life is never been fair to us. It will be always like that. Because nothing is forever in this world. I feel the same thing also when your dad died. The more I cried the more frustrated I became. Well…I have to be strong for the sake of Ji-chan, you and Souta. Love keeps me going. Remember not all things will turn as you wanna be. But it doesn't mean also they are always bad for you. You will learn from that lessons each time your have passed the hardship. Same like love. Love is always kind and forgiving. Love means also sacrificing. Love is not also to posses someone. Most of love, you can't force love. Love is a gift from God. Gifts for us all……Houjo is a good man, isn't he? He loves you very much…I think", Kagome's mum told her again so wisely.

"Yes…he is a good man….I know mum. I am so lucky. Thank you mum….", Suddenly she felt so uncomfortable again in her stomach.

Her mum is helping her lying down on her bed. She stares at her so seriously.

"Kagome will you go to doctor tomorrow….I will come with you if you want", she said.

"It's probably nothing mum….I will just take some medicine. It will be fine"

"No…young lady. You have to go to doctor tomorrow", Kagome's mum insisted her.

"I don't need to on. Don't worry…I promise tomorrow I will be better".

"Please listen to your mum…this time".

"Ok..ok I will go tomorrow then…", at last Kagome agrees. Why her mum acted like this. She will never ask her to go doctor before.

"Ok I will leave you to rest now…have a good night dream…", Kagome's mum leaves the room now. _If I am not mistaken………….she is pregnant. Oh I hope I am wrong _said Kagome's mum in her heart.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the doctor's practise. Mrs. Higurashi is looking so anxious to find out about Kagome's blood test unlike Kagome who is reading the magazine there while they were waiting.

"Miss Higurashi…, the doctor wants to see you now.", the nurse called Kagome. Kagome and her mum are coming inside to see the doctor.

"Well…from the test, you got nothing to worry. Everything is perfect. In fact, I should congratulate you. You are pregnant!", Said the doctor.

Kagome is almost fainted to hear that. No…tell me this isn't truth. I didn't prepare for this far. No….please tell me this is not happening to me. Suddenly she felt so weak. The nurse has to help her to sit. Her mum is very worried.

"It's ok….it's normal when you are pregnant…you will feel like this. Because your is changing and preparing for the new life in there", said the doctor after he had checked her pulse.

Kagome can't hear anymore what the doctor's said. She is busy thinking of the father of this baby who doesn't even know about this. _How is Inuyasha's reaction when he knew about this. Would he be happy or sad?Why have to be this way?_

**AT KAGOME'S HOME**

"I will not ask you more this time….Kagome. I will you for rest. However just let me know who is the father?", Asked Kagome's mum.

Kagome is crying and kneeling down….holding her mum's feet. "I am really really sorry mum….I have let you down….I didn't plan this mum….I…I am so sorry".

Her mum is crying also but then she said

"I know you didn't do it on purpose….I believe you. You still young and so bright. Anyway….don't think much about it first. Just take rest in your room. You must remember there is new life inside your body. I will talk to your Jii-Chan. We will figure out what to do ok….". Her mum leaves her alone resting on her bed now.

Kagome still cries. She confused what to do. What will all her friends say….and of course, Houjo…? He must be feeling betrayed and cheated. Why this is happening to me? However, down inside her heart, there is a happiness that Kagome feel because she loves this baby. She will be very happy if Inuyasha in fact is with her not Kikyo.

I must tell him. He has to know. He is the father. I didn't want him to choose me because of this baby. But I think he should know. That's it. She takes the shard in the drawer then goes to the well. Before taking some favourite foods for all the gangs from the cupboard.

**AT THE FEUDAL ERA**

Kagome walks slowly to Kaede's hut, her heart is beating fast. She saw everyone (except Inuyasha) were there busy doing the decoration. Then she remembered immediately….next week is Miroku's wedding. As soon as everyone saw her, they all were very happy. She hugs Sango and even cried a bit.

"How are you Sango-Chan?" asked Kagome

"Very well and you Kagome-Chan….we are all missing you so much"

"Kagome….I am so happy you come", Shippo jumped on Kagome's arm.

"Kagome-Chan….you are looking so well", Miroku told her.

"I am so happy to hear about your wedding. Congratulation!", Kagome said to Miroku and Sango.

"You will come, won't you?", asked Sango still blushing.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world", Kagome said happily.

"Where is Kohaku?", Kagome asked and looked around.

Suddenly everyone is in silent. Till she heard Kaede's voice from the back.

"He didn't make it….he died because Naraku took back the Shikon No Tama from his back However, he died peacefully and glad that Sango is alive", Kaede explained to Kagome.

"I am sorry Sango…..", said Kagome sadly.

"It's ok…I have accepted the fate. I think may be Kohaku's wish also to die since he can't live under the guilts all the time. He is with my dad now", said Sango with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…it's not the time to be sad on you guys will be getting married soon", Said Kagome tries to cheer everybody.

They are all agree. Miroku and Shippo are fixing some chairs. Sango takes Kagome inside the hut. They were chating and laughing about anything. Till Sango said to her.

"Kagome-Chan can I ask you…how your relation with Inuyasha"

"We are not together….Sango. He is with Kikyo. Don't you know that? ", Kagome told her in sadness.

"I am sorry for asking….we didn't know exactly what going on? You know Inuyasha never open to us to talk his feeling with you or Kikyo. I only know that he was hurted when you went back to your time without telling him. Is something going on after that?"

Kagome can't answer but hugging Sango. Crying on her shoulder.

"Nothing….nothing happened….I am finished with him…Sango. Why he isn't here to help Miroku. He knew it you will be getting married", asked Kagome. _I should not bother you all with my problems_. Kagome thinks.

"He didn't stay with us Kagome-Chan, so we didn't know when he will come or go. Well…you know Inuyasha. Since you were not here, he will not stay here that long. He comes for sometime to visit us, then going back again to Kikyo".

"I understand…please don't let him know about me in here ok….please",begged Kagome.

"Of course, Kagome…".

"Where you are going to live…Sango after your marriage?",Kagome asked.

"We will stay at Miroku's village. Shippo will be coming with us since he got nobody now", Sango told Kagome. "Please visit us anytime…..".

"Of course, I will do that…..".

"I wish you will find someone who is deserve you Kagome-Chan. You are a very kind lady", Sango told her sincerely.

"Thank you….anyway. I should be going now. There is something I have to take care…", Kagome said. But all of sudden, she felt so weak and uncomfortable. She is almost vomiting in there.

"Are you alright? Kagome…..", asked Kaede at the same time she came inside the hut.

"Yes….I am fine….don't worry" Kagome tries to smile and walks away from the hut. She said goodbye to everyone and told them she will be come to the wedding.

After Kagome's gone. Kaede is sitting so quite. Sango notice this.

"What's wrong Kaede…?", asked Sango worry.

"If my instinct right (as a miko) , Kagome is pregnant….", Kaede told Sango whispering.

"Hah!...Kagome-Chan…..", Sango is shocked.

**ON THE WAY TO THE WELL**

Kagome feel tired now. She has been wondering around looking for Inuyasha. She didn't him. Anyway, she is just resting nearby the tree for a while, when suddenly she hears someone is walking near the bushes. She looks around. It's Kikyo. She looks so pale and she can see so much sadness in her face. She is even better when Naraku were alive.

She noticed also Kagome's presence. At first, she just walked away but suddenly she turned back and looking at Kagome coldly.

"You are looking for him, aren't you?", Kikyo asked her demanding her answer.

"I don't owe any explanation to you…Kikyo", Kagome told her. Suddenly she got the courage to face Kikyo. This is it the moment she has been waiting for. _Kikyo has to know from my side also._

"You got nothing better to do….besides interfering other's people business", said Kikyo.

"What do you mean? I come here because I got friends also not only Inuyasha", Kagome said angrily. "I will never come between you and Inuyasha….Kikyo. That's why I didn't stay here".

"Why you have to come back again and again….."

"I said before I have friends also in here. This forest is not yours anyway. I can go anywhere I like", said Kagome.

"That's the problem….don't you get it….stupid. Inuyasha will not in peace to know that you still come here to visit….",Kikyo told her angrily.

"It's not my problem then…..you should speak with him not me", said Kagome.

"He will not come to you again….anymore. I make sure of that. He is with me and he belongs to me. Remember that. We are meant to be together besides Naraku is gone now. Your help is no longer requiredin here", Kikyo told her.

"If you feel your love is so stronger…why you feel unsecure? Kikyo….why also you have to believe in Naraku at the first place?", Kagome told her angrily and pain in her voice.

"Shut up! You didn't know about us that time. So don't you dare to say it's my fault".

"You'd better realised now Kikyo….do you think Inuyasha is happy with you now. You guys still have some unfinished business to take care before you start what you left.",

"How dare you ….you are just ordinary girl",Kikyo looked at Kagome so angry.

"Yes ….I may be just ordinary girl but I the one who change Inuyasha's heart and….I love him too…I want him to be happy. If being with you, make him happy. I can accept that".

"He will be happy….you'll see after you won't come back here forever. Just go back to your own time and choose your own love…..will you! Leave Inuyasha alone. You know also he can't live in your time. He is a half demon. He won't be happy living there. If you are really loves him that much ….please leave him alone", This time Kikyo's voice almost begged her.

"Don't worry Kikyo….I will not bother him again. I am doing this not for your sake but because my love to Inuyasha. When Miroku's wedding is over, I will go back to my time forever. I am happy to see all my friends live happily in the end", Kagome turned her body to the well. She can't bear to cry if she keep on talking. _Kikyo has won the battle. She has to accept that. Well…I guess, I have to live it with me about my baby. The father is no longer required to be told. _

She jumps back to the well with so much sadness.

To be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**_This is for you Sweet-Kioku, who has been so loyal giving the reviews on my story…thanks…. and for the other readers also who still keep on reading (I hope). Please…don't forget to review…review. _**

**Chapter 10**

**At the "Sakura" Café. **

Kagome and Houjo are enjoying the coffee and breakfast together. Something that Kagome is rarely doing that with Houjo since they were dating.

"Are you alright? Kagome…You looks a bit pale. Have you taken the herbs which I give you last time? It's from our relatives' recipe. It's good for your health".Houjo looks at Kagome who seems so down and quite.

"Thank you Houjo…I am well…well…maybe I didn't put on make-up this make that's why I look so pale", denied Kagome.

However, Houjo is so surprised to see how Kagome's appetite this morning. She can finish2 glasses of milk, 3 muffins, 2 burgers and 3 eggs in one go. Now still ordering 2 more cake. The way she eat also is different….it's so…primitive….(don't know what other word he can describe…. He can see some of the staffs at the café are whispering one another looking at Kagome. Kagome didn't realised that Inuyasha blood is in her body also now. Since she is pregnant of his child.

"I didn't know you are that hungry…we should go to the restaurant instead of this café",Houjo looks so guilty.

Kagome is blushing. She also can explain why she got the sudden hungry….like she never feel before….she eats like a pig…..or animal. _Is it because I am pregnant_.

"Oh….eh……he….he I am sorry Houjo. It will be my breakfast and lunch I am supposed this will be…", Kagome told me can't stop being so embarrassed.

"Anyway, the reason we are here this morning….because there is something important I have to tell you". This time Kagome is so serious".

"Please tell me…don't hesitate to say it…", Houjo is looking so hopeful. _She gonna tell me she loves me maybe._

There is a silent for a moment. Kagome is thinking should she tell the truth or not. Houjo is a good man. He deserves better than me.

"Houjo….please don't be mad at me when I tell you this…..", Kagome hesitates to say.

"Of course….no my sweet Kagome", said Houjo so impatient.

"I want you to know from me first. Not from others because I think you are a very good man which I will not want to hurt your feeling. I…..I….am pregnant Houjo",at last Kagome said it without looking at him.

All of sudden…Houjo feels the room like moving. Something that he can't control….like all the walls had been broken.

"How….", he can't finish his words since he sees Kagome is tears now. "Let's go out and we talk near the park", Houjo said to her. He paid the bills. They walked together to the nearby park.

"Houjo….let me be honest with you….even before I date with you. I already in love with the other man. I am really sorry Houjo. Please forgive me". Now Kagome is crying on his shoulder.

"Who is he? Kagome….", Houjo asked in pain.

"You will never understand…if I told you…none will believe it. The fact is I loved him so much and even now still love him".

"Is he the father of this baby?", he asked Kagome.

"Yes…that's why I can't be seeing you anymore since I don't love you Houjo. I thought I can forget him but I can't and…I'll be damned if I still pretending to you like I am a good girl friend to you. Cause I am not….I am not….", Kagome cries hard and almost scream.

"Stop it….Kagome. No matter what happen between us…I always love you….", Houjo holds her face to look at him. He kisses her so gently.

"Why you are so nice to me Houjo….", Kagome whispers in his ear.

"Because I am in love with you the moment I saw in the school", He tells her.

"Did the man know about this baby?", he asked again

"No…I don't want him to know", Kagome said again.

"Why ?..."

"It's too complicated…you won't understand"

"Kagome listen to me….I want to marry you"

"No….I can't let you do that…"

"Yes….why not I love you and I will love this baby also…. We will happy together Kagome. You will learn to love me".

"It's too good to be truth….no…I can't let you involve in this matter….".

"Listen….you know how our culture is! It's hard for a pregnant woman without a husband. Let me marry you……..if…..if after the baby is bornt…you still felt you can't love me. You can leave me…", Houjo saying the last word desperately.

_I wish that easy Houjo. I can't …I can't drag you into this. It won't be fair for both of us….and also Inuyasha. Huh….what should I care for his feeling, anyway. He is with Kikyo…why I can't be with another man. Kagome said in her heart._

"Houjo…please give me some time to think about it. I just worried…if someday the father of this baby comes back and claim it his. Do you really can let go the baby and…..me", Kagome asked Houjo carefully. She is so worried….she got the picture on her mind…._one day Inuyasha just step at their front door and demanding to take back his baby and her with the sword on his hand facing to Houjo. No….he really will kill him for sure. Well… Kagome can still remember how trouble can be everytime Kouga meets Inuyasha. _

"You won't understand….Houjo. The man I am in love with is ….so violent", Kagome told Houjo hoping he will just drop the idea of marrying her.

"Then he is no good to you…Kagome", In fact Houjo gets more inspired.

"I mean….he is violent to any man who is interested in me".

"Then he is a selfish man….he doesn't deserve you….Can't you see Kagome it's wrong for him to do that. If he loves you, he has to take the responsibility…how come you are in love with this kind of man…."

"Yes…I know Houjo. I am so stupid….baka…..baka…."

"I am sorry I don't mean that", Houjo regrets what he told her.

"No…this is the fact, my love to him has blinded my common sense and judgement. He makes me a fool…you know what Houjo. The thing that frustrating me….I…I just can't help it. For the last 2 years I thought I am getting smart by trying to forget him. But in fact, I am almost grazy missing him and this pregnancy will be the biggest mistake that I did". _The truth is I can't live without him. Even if I have to be alone forever in my life. I will wait for him to come for me. _Kagome said the last words by her heart only. _This is the curse and my fate_.

"Why he doesn't want to be with you?"

_He is already with Kikyo….that's why Houjo._ "Please take me home Houjo, I feel tired…",Kagome stopped the conversation. Houjo understand that after she is pregnant, she must be getting tired easily.

On the way home…in the car. There is silent between Houjo and Kagome. "Please promise me you think about my proposal…Kagome", asked Houjo before Kagome gets down from the car. She nodded. "I will….thank you Houjo….".

**AT KAGOME'S HOME**

At the living room, Jii-Chan and Mrs. Higurashi is having a serious conversation when they saw Kagome is back. They asked her to join them

"How is your breakfast with Houjo?", mum asked Kagome.

"Yes…it's nice…I had a big breakfast".

"Good you are having a good time".

"Kagome….is Houjo….", Jii-Chan asked Kagome all of sudden when Mrs. Higurashi cut his words.

"Do you want to have a tea…Kagome?",

"No thank you mum. I am still full…",

"Kagome……is Houjo the father of the baby?"Jii-Chan almost screamed

"Oji-Chan….", Mrs. Higurashi looks so shocked.

"I need to know….Kagome. It's my first great…grandchild". Jii-Chan said again ignoring Kagome's mum reaction.

Kagome is silent for a moment then she looked at them. I have to be honest with them. I don't want misunderstanding.

"It's not him….".

"What?", This time Mrs. Higurashi almost yelled.

"Then who?"

"It's INUYASHA's…..", at last she said in pain.

"Oh my God….my God…..it's that demon cat…..I told you to put that spell on your door….", Jii-Chan is crying now.

"I knew it….I got the feeling something going on between you two since you come and go to that well all the time. Your mood is keep changing everytime you went there", Mum said….

"What are you going to do Kagome?", Mum asked Kagome.

"I decided to keep the baby mum. I love this baby….as much as Inuyasha", Kagome said in tears.

Suddenly, she just kneeling down in front of Jii-Chan and her mum

"Please forgive me mum…..Jii-Chan….I know …maybe sorry won't be enough for you. But really I am so so sorry to let you in this mess. I have violated the freedom that you gave me. Please…please don't hate me…..because you are the only one that I got right now. Please…..", Kagome is fainted after saying those words ….she just too exhausted of everything. This is too hard to bear….for a young college girl like her. She is just 17 years old.

Mum and Jii-Chan carry her to her bedroom and leave her to sleep there. Later on they are talking again in the living room.

"This is worse than I thought…. Jii-Chan", said Kagome's mum in tears.

"Well….we knew it also…. this is her fate…from the moment she can connect to the other world. Just as the first time, we are no control in stopping her to go to that well….same like this that we can't stop her to fall in love with the people or a weird thing in there. We can't blame her entirely…she spends most of her time with Inuyasha while she was there. We are not there even Houjo is not there….I guess if Kagome wants to have this baby. We have to respect her decision. Whatever happen she is still my grand daughter that I love dearly", Jii-Chan is also crying.

"She will be a mum….anyway…How do we have to tell our relatives and friends…she got no husband when she is pregnant", Mrs. Higurashi said in the end.

"I guess we have to move….and I will arrange the well to be sealed then may be with some bricks", Jii-Chan thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**MIROKU AND SANGO'S WEDDING**

Kagome is getting ready to go the well tonight, it's Miroku and Sango's wedding. She looks on the mirror and can't believe to see how her breast is bigger than the normal size now. Her cheeks look so glowing. She put on the beautiful dress. She will show the best of her tonight. Since tonight is will be the last one for her to see everyone. Because she has promised her mum and Jii-Chan for not going there again in future after Miroku's wedding. So this is it…today is the last day. She has enough crying for the last three days. Now she is certain that this is the best for everyone. She is even thinking to accept Houjo proposal. Well…at least Houjo loves her that much. She has to move on…she doesn't want her baby grows without a father's love (like Inuyasha). Just for the sake of this baby….she will marry Houjo.

**At the feudal Era**

When Kagome arrives, there are many guests already gathering in front of Kaede's hut. The hut looks so bright and beautiful. With so many lanterns hanging. Miroku and Shippo doing very well with the decoration. Sango looks so beautiful on her red kimono and also Miroku. They look so happy. Kagome cries a bit to see them. Feeling so happy also. She greeted and congratulated them. Kagome gives the gift to Sango.

"Sango please wear this at the night of your wedding night…promise me", Kagome whispers to Sango.

"What's that Kagome-Chan….".

"It's a sexy outfit from my time. Trust me Miroku will like it", Kagome said again without realising that Shippo overheard.

"What about me ? Kagome…do you have something also for me?" Shippo looks so innocent.

"You just a kid Shippo…", Kagome laughs at him.

Suddenly somebody is taking her hands, when she turned around. She was surprised to see Kouga there.

"Kouga-Kun….how are you?', asked Kagome happily.

"I am well my love….how about you. I miss you so much. I have tried to look for you but they said you have gone back to your time…..that long hah….", Kouga said with still holding Kagome's hand. The way he looks at her as if as he is going to kiss her.

"You are looking so beautiful Kagome….as always" Kouga said again. He is taking her to go the place where the chairs have been made for the guests. But he chooses the one which not so many people are there. _What does he wants? Kagome thinks_.

"Tell me…what you have been doing? Did you miss me my love….", Kouga asked her like someone in love.

"I….."

"Take off your hands….wimpy wolf", Suddenly Kagome hears a voice that she has been longing to….

"Inuyasha', she whispered….There he is, with his angry and jealous eyes looking at Kouga.

"Go away….dog face….I am talking with my woman…..", said Kouga also now is ready to fight with Inuyasha.

"Please guys…. this is our friends' wedding…..", Kagome said to them worry.

"Khek….Kagome stay away from him….",Inuyasha is pulling Kagome away from Kouga.

"Don't touch my woman….dog face why don't you take care your woman there…..",Kouga said so angry.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at what direction of Kouga's eyes. There Kikyo is busy talking with Kaede but her eyes look so jealous at them. _Oh… he comes with her. Why she bother me with Kouga. Suddenly Kagome can't help it to get jealous._

"Come on Kouga…let's go to the other chair….". This time….Kagome is holding Kouga's hands.

Her reaction makes Inuyasha so surprised …..of course Kouga is happy to follow Kagome.

"He is mine….doggy!", Kouga said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes out his sword…..before anything happen….

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!...", Kagome screams.

Inuyasha stuck his face on the ground now. "You…..what did you do that…..Kagome?"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha…..you did not own me….I am free to go with anybody", Kagome told him. He can feel sadness in her voice. Then he just stood there….without know what to do.

"Kouga….if you ever hurt Kagome….I'll kill you….this time surely", he said then before he went away.

"Like I scare…..", Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

Near the bushes…Kagome can't help it but crying….she is so confused….why Inuyasha behave like that. He comes there with Kikyo. He has no right to be jealous at Kouga.

"I am sorry Kagome…..that dog face hurt you", Kouga said to Kagome and taking her on his shoulder.

"Kagome I will protect you from him. Stay with me ….Kagome. I will make you the happiest woman in this world. I will treat you like a queen", Kouga whisper at her.

"Thank you Kouga….I am so flattered. But I m not in love with you", Kagome looks at him in the eyes.

"But I am….", Kouga said to her….without asking her. He kisses her.

"No….I don't want…", Kagome tries to pull away from Kouga but the resistance make Kouga more aggressive towards her. "I have been very patient….Kagome….all this time. But after I found out that dog face is no more with you. It's my turn to claim what is mine from the start. I love you woman…..", Now Kouga is pushing her to the ground and tries to unbutton her tops. Kagome starts to feel so scared.

"Please don't…..Inuyasha will never forgive you….",Kagome cries….

Suddenly…..**_Iron Soul Shatter_**…..Inuyasha attacked Kouga. His eyes is so scary. Even Kagome scares to see him like that. This time Kouga didn't have enough time to dodge. His back is bleeding heavily.

"Inuyasha…..",Kagome watches the battle in scared. This time she is not sure if Inuyasha will let Kouga alive_…..I have to do something_.

"Stop….Inuyasha……Osuwari!"

The fight is stopped. Kouga is bleeding from his chest also. He looks so weak already, he can't move fast. Inuyasha sword just scratch his face….He will be dead if Kagome didn't stop that.

"Kagome…..I am sorry….I didn't know what I am doing", Kouga begged her.

"Please leave Kouga….I never want to see you again…..", said Kagome still in pain and embarrassment.

"But you will be my mate one day…..Kagome…..you will not happy with that dog face"

"You'd better go before I finish you….Kouga……Remember this… wimpy wolf Kagome will never be your mate. I will not allow it as long as I live because **KAGOME IS MINE…..SHE IS ALWAYS WITH ME…. I WILL PROTECT HER **……", Inuyasha screaming at Kouga at last. Those words not only shocking Kagome but Inuyasha himself. Kouga then left in pain.

Inuyasha rushed to approach Kagome. She is fixing her clothes properly. Inuyasha can see how beautiful she is in half naked like that. He can't never forget her… he missed her like anything. He tries to act normal in front of Kikyo and even promised her not to see Kagome again since Kikyo said she will kill Kagome if he still look for her. Now Kagome is in front of him. The desire and love that so overwhelming inside his body, he just can't control himself but to hold her tight and kisses her. Kagome feels so helpless when Inuyasha touches her. She knows that every inch in her body longing also for him.

"I miss you Kagome…..",Inuyasha whispers to her. "I am so scare….really scare if I didn't come earlier Kouga will…..",

"Thank you….Inuyasha for saving me. I know you will come for me", Kagome said still lying on his chest.

"Why did you act like that earlier as if as you want Kouga to be with you…..",He demanded answer.

"Because…..oh….forget it anyway…".

But suddenly she can see Inuyasha is acting strangely. He looks at her and….

"Kagome……"

"Inuyasha what happen…..".

"You are pregnant, aren't you?", His voice is like a thunder in Kagome's ear. _How did he know ?_

"No…..silly how come", Said Kagome now getting ready to go the party again.

"Don't lie….I know your body and even the smell of your blood. I can know also if your blood has smell differently….there is another new smell in there"

"Inuyasha….it's not your business. You are with Kikyo now…so leave me alone ok. We are finished. Do you understand?", Kagome tries to look away to hide her sadness.

"Kagome…..is it mine?", Inuyasha asked her

She doesn't get the chance to answer when she saw Kikyo is coming.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here? Let's go home I am tired now. Can you carry me…my love", Kikyo just resting her body on Inuyasha's chest ignoring Kagome.

Feeling so disgusted and jealous. Kagome looked away from them.

"Please wait me for me at the gate….Kikyo. I said goodbye first to Miroku and Sango", Inuyasha told Kikyo. "Don't be long ok….", Kikyo is leaving before give a devil smile to Kagome who is looking so pathetic.

"Tell me Kagome…..",Inuyasha looks at her….for the first time she can see how sad he is…how unhappy he with Kikyo. But she can't do anything because he chooses Kikyo not her.

"Inuyasha…please leave me alone. Yes… I am pregnant…..but it's not yours. I have sex not only with you ok but many….and all for fun… ", Kagome tries to say firmly behind the lies.

"YOU! whore….. you are fooling around behind my back and making a mess like this…I can kill you now with my own hands…you know. I won't let you be taken away by any man…you hear me", Inuyasha has pulling her so tight to his arms, she almost can't breath. She is crying so hard.

"Then…..do it now. Kill me!...anyway what do you care Inuyasha….this is my own body", Cried Kagome

"I have mated you…..understand…."

"I m not animal or demon…I am a human…!"Kagome said in agony.

"I didn't make love with just anybody……(_not even KIKYO)_!", Inuyasha yelled at her desperately.

"But you choose Kikyo to be with you, don't you?',Kagome now is kicking and hitting him. "So leave me alone………."

"Khek…..Shut up and listen !….Kagome…..if that man does not responsible for this baby. I swear I will come and kill him. I put my life for that. Even if I have to die…I will not let you waste your life like that….Do you understand me?", Inuyasha grasps Kagome's arms so hard till she feel his nail is hurting and bleeds her arms.

"Don't you dare interfere my affair", Kagome shouted at him.

"I dare you. I am a man who keeps his words". He then pushed away Kagome and leaving her alone. She can see how angry he is. He can kill anyone on that condition.

_Why he is doing like that. I have to lie so that he can be happy with Kikyo. _Kagome said to herself and walked away from him Kagome is too sad to say goodbye to Miroku and Sango. So she just asks permission to leave with Kaede. Kaede feels sorry for her. She knew it….this day will come when her sister, Inuyasha and Kagome meets face to face. Kagome will go home now for good. She walks slowly to the well and passing by the God Tree before that. She is standing there for a while and with his hand she is touching the tree…..Inuyasha… this is the place that we met the first time. I will always remember you in my life. I will love this baby with all my heart. _Goodbye everyone. Goodbye INUYASHA….FOREVER_. She jumps to the well after that.

Meanwhile on the way back home, Inuyasha is carrying Kikyo in his back. But his mind is nowhere but to Kagome**_. I LOVE YOU KAGOME_**. _I can't bear to see you suffer like this. Who is that man? How dare he is taking advantage of you? I will kill him….I will….I swea_r. Suddenly he feels so sad. After he puts Kikyo to sleep in their hut. Inuyasha is wondering around that night while Kikyo asleep. He is crying near the river like anything. Screaming…..yelling like a grazy person. After he saw what happen today with Kagome….when Kouga tried to rape her. The thought of Kagome is with another man making him really mad so mad. _She is pregnant…..but not mine. She should be only with me……because I love her NOT KIKYO. This is because of me…I didn't have the guts to tell Kagome or Kikyo which one I really in love with. I just thinking of myself. _Inuyasha is hitting his hands to the rocks many times till its bleeding. _Damn it! Kagome you should have never taken out that arrow from my body. It's better to let me die in eternity. I should have never met you. I just bring you sadness only in your life. I will never forgive myself if you can't be happy…Kagome…_

**To be Continued**.

Please give more review if you want the next chapter. I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AT KAGOME'S HOUSE**

Next morning, there are some workers busy doing something inside the room where the well is. They were sealing the well with cements. It will be locked forever….gone with all her love and memory. Kagome watches all the activity in tears. So…this is it. It's finished. Then she saw also Jii-Chan is hammering a sign outside their house "FOR SALE".

It's really a drastic and sudden decision for Higurashi's family to sell the house. She still remembered what her mum had told her last night.

"Kagome, I and Jii-Chan has decided to sell the house and move from here…", Mum said carefully.

"Where we are going to move ….mum?",Kagome asked her trying so hard not to cry.

"We will be moving to your uncle's house in the Green Valley for the time being. A more secluded place from the town. But has a beautiful view and nearby the river. Before your uncle passed away, he ever told me if one day I need to get away from something we can stay in this house. I never thought I will use….that. May be…depend on the circumstances, after your baby is born…we can move back to the city again and you can continue your study. "

"I am sorry mum….so sorry…this is because of me…."

"Well…Kagome we think this will be for our own good. We didn't want you go to the other side of the world anymore. I knew as long as we still live in here, you can never forget…Inuyasha. You know also how people can gossip about a pregnant woman without a husband in this town".

"I understand….I didn't blame you for that. It is all my fault. In fact, it's not Inuyasha's fault also".

"What do you mean Kagome….why do still defend him after he did to you….", Mrs. Higurashi can't believe to hear that.

"Mum…Inuyasha….doesn't know that I am pregnant…..and it's my decision not to tell him. He never hurted me in fact he always protecting me while I was there. Please mum don't hate him. This is what I choose in my life", Kagome said in sadness.

"Kagome…..sometimes I can't understand you. How you can love someone that much?", Mrs. Higurashi said with her eyes full of tears.

"I think you know mum…..the way you love dad….otherwise how come you didn't want remarry again. Because you love your husband that much…."

"It's a different story….Kagome", Mrs. Higurashi tries to smile.

"No…mum….it's love. Though is in different way but the in the surface is the same…love. You said love is forgiving right….love is never meant possessing…but it doesn't always bad for me. Remember you said that….".

"Kagome…..you are mature now…..I am proud of you….I will always love you no matter what happen. We'll get through this together….", Mrs. Higurashi is holding Kagome in her arms.

"Thank you mum….I love you".

"Now come one helping me. We have to pack….things around the house. Souta where are you?", Mum called Kagome's brother.

"Hai …..mama", said Kagome. She is going to her room now to packing.

**MEANWHILE IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

Inuyasha is sitting on top of tree, his mind is thinking about Kagome. How he wanted to see her. When he sees Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are coming to his direction. What do they want? He thinks and immediately got down from the tree.

"Good morning Inuyasha…..my God you look so awful", greets Kaede.

"….can't you tell Kaede….he missed Kagome….", said Shippo without thinking.

"Khek….shut up! Who cares about her….I am happy now….", said Inuyasha after hitting Shippo at his head.

"Yes….I can see how happy you are Inuyasha", said Sango in a serious tone.

"hai….I agree you have never been so happy like this Inuyasha", said Miroku…now he is sitting beside him.

"Bah….if you all come here just want to make fun of me…I got no time for you guys….", said Inuyasha got upset now.

"Control your anger….Inuyasha….I am here to visit my sister…..where is she?", asked Kaede.

"She is resting inside…..", Said Inuyasha. Kaede goes inside the hut to talk with Kikyo.

Miroku then taking Inuyasha for a walk with Sango and Shippo.

"Inuyasha we want to say goodbye to you….tomorrow morning I will be going back to my village with Sango and Shippo", Miruko told him.

"For that, you guys have to come here…..bah….I can come to visit you there….", said Inuyasha.

They were all sitting nearby the river. There is a silent for a moment. Their minds are back to where Naraku was alive….when everyday they have to battle with all kinds of demons. Good and bad times they have been through together…..so fast…..it ended now. They missed sometimes those moment especially one of their members is not there anymore…..everyone miss Kagome. Could be their most sadness is Inuyasha is not together with Kagome as they thought. Sango is the one can't help it but to feel sorry for Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan….must be very lonely in there…..", Suddenly Sango said in the middle of the silent.

"I wish I can come to visit her…..", cries Shippo.

"We can ask her to stay with us…..can't we?', said Miroku

"Khek…..what are you saying…..she will be fine there. Her family is there with her…and also her……(_boyfriend)", _Inuyasha can't finish the last word

"Inuyasha….what did you do to her anyway…why she didn't say goodbye to us last night", asked Sango worries about Kagome.

"How do I know…..?", Inuyasha said crossing his hands on his chest.

"You….idiot….you must have hurted her feeling again……", screamed Shippo.

"Shut up!...I am not in the mood talking to you", snapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..",all of sudden Miroku hits him on his head.

"What's that for?"

"That for your two-timing attitude…..you still can't let Kagome-Chan go….can you? Because you still have feeling for her. You can't make up your mind. THAT IS NOT GOOD! You can be uncertain like that….you'll never be happy",

"Khek…..I am with Kikyo now. That's my decision. I am over Kagome"

"If you are with Kikyo. Just stay with her. Don't look for Kagome. You just hurting both of their feeling. Otherwise let Kouga be friend with Kagome…..", Said Sango angry with Inuyasha.

"NEVER….I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN….That wimpy wolf I will…..", Inuyasha haven't finished his words when he sees all his friends gives him a funny look.

"Huh…..you said you don't care about Kagome…anymore", said Shippo

"hai…hai Inuyasha why you are angry….", Miroku added.

"Who said I am angry….I am just saying…..".

"If you are saying why you need to take out your sword like that…". Asked Sango in funny tone.

"You all…..SHUT UP!", Inuyasha is blushing.

"Inuyasha why can you admit that you are still in love with Kagome", said Sango.

"Yes….if you have to be honest. Woman like honesty", said Miroku while his hand is rubbing Sango at her bottom.

"Not too honest….my darling. Can you stop your bad habit", Sango slapped Miroku.

"Hai….hai my Sango….I can stop if you give me everyday what you show me last night", said Miroku holding Sango's hand. Sango is so embarrassed.

"Please control yourself Houshi-sama….we are not alone….",Said Sango hitting Miroku again.

"It's alright I didn't hear a thing…..Seeing is more important to me", told Shippo jumping to Miroku's lap.

"Shut up…..Shippo!", Miroku and Sango yelled together.

"Khek so noisy…..", said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you will not know how is the feeling to be with someone that you love. It' so beautiful….and everlasting…..", said Miroku whispering to him.

"Bah….stop your perverted story…Miroku",Said Inuyasha. _I know that Miroku. I have experienced that with the woman that I love…my sweet Kagome…..of course I know._

"Inuyasha….is Kikyo alright?", asked Sango all of sudden.

"Yes….why you asked", said Inuyasha

"Kikyo-sama looks not too well last night", said Miroku.

"She is fine….", Inuyasha told him. There is doubt in his voice.

Kikyo becomes weak after Naraku is dead. Since all the demons are dead. There are no more victims or dead bodies. Meanwhile her body is depends on every dead souls. Now to find a dead soul is not easy either she has to wait to every human who died from the natural caused only either dead or sickness. That's why she looks so pale. She is not more than a ghost.

"Anyway, Inuyasha we have to leave now….I still have to help Kaede to clean up the mess from the yesterday's party. Please tell Kaede we'll see her at the hut", Sango said to Inuyasha and parted with him. She felt actually Inuyasha is not happy. In fact she has never seen him smile since Kagome left him…._Poor thing you two my dear friends….I wish one day you both can find your own happiness. I wonder whether Inuyasha knows that Kagome-Chan is pregnant…. Is it Inuyasha the father? I guess it's beyond my reach now… their problem._

"Bye…Inuyasha….I wish you well…but I m happier If you are with….", Shippo can't finish his sentence when Sango puts her hand on his mouth.

"Leave him alone…Shippo….can you see how Inuyasha suffer because of his love to Kagome-Chan….", Whisper Sango.

"Then…..why he didn't leave Kikyo…..Inuyasha baka….baka!", said Shippo.

"Huh…only Inuyasha can answer that", said Sango in the end then walked away.

Meanwhile Miroku is still giving his final advice to Inuyasha before he followed Sango.

"Inuyasha …are you sure this is what you want?", Miroku asked him.

"What do you mean….? Of course, I have decided….,haven't I. Kikyo died because of me. I owe her with my life. I will be with her forever", Now Miroku can feel there is a great sadness in his voice.

"You can't be with Kikyo if in your heart is Kagome. Why don't you be honest at least with yourself ….Inuyasha. Or you will loose both of them….",said Miroku again.

"Bah….what do you know….it's not that simple….anyway Kagome is already with someone else now", said Inuyasha in pain.

"You stupid….Kagome-Chan only loves you….she can't never love somebody else….", Miroku hitted Inuyasha in his head.

"Yeah….talking about loyalty…huh…..Kagome…..(_she is a slut! That's why she is pregnant now)", _Inuyasha almost screams the last sentence. "Go now….Miroku your wife is waiting for you now…..I will come visit you someday….", said Inuyasha to Miroku whose actually still wanted to talk with him. _Well…it's up to Inuyasha now how he wants to live his life. I hope you will be happy….Inuyasha_…_one day._

**INSIDE KIKYO'S HUT**

Kikyo is having a serious conversation with Kaede.

"Are you sure you want to do this sis?", asked Kaede worried.

"I have been thinking about it….and I am certain of that. I got nothing to loose now…since Naraku is dead now", Said Kikyo without expression in her face.

"But…sis….I am scared….."said Kaede

"How dare you doubt of my power and love to Inuyasha?", Kikyo snapped at Kaede.

_I didn't doubt your love….sis but Inuyasha….He still is in love with Kagome. This is dangerous if her sister still wants to go ahead with her plan. She will die….._Kaede thinks.

"Kaede please do this to me? Even if I die…I will be very happy",Said Kikyo. Kaede can see how her sister is always sad in her life. She had never been happy in her life…then she met Inuyasha….not too long her happiness……she is dead. Some love….may be it never meant to be…._why can't you accept that sis_….

"I will wait for you at our master's tomb tomorrow morning. I will bring the Shikon No Tama. It's been purified now. I am sure it will work!", Kikyo said in certain. _I will be with Inuyasha forever. I will make him forget Kagome. You'll see Inuyasha with our love we can face this problem. We can be husband and wife._

"If that what you want….sis. I"ll do it for you", said Kaede in the end then walked out from the hut. She sees Inuyasha is sitting on top of the there with his eyes wondering somewhere else. _His mind and soul is not here….why can't you see that sis…._

"Khek….why you staring at me like that baba?", Inuyasha got down from the tree.

"Inuyasha do you love my sister?", Kaede asked him.

"Of course….what do you think I am here…."

"You are here because your guilt not your love", said Kaede frankly to him.

"Shut-up …what do you know about love…..baba…."offended Inuyasha

"Then are you willing to prove your love to my sister……?",Kaede said carefully.

"I'll do anything for her", Inuyasha answered without hesitate.

"My sister asked me to perform "Shikon No Tama Miracle" tomorrow"

"What's that?"

"This can only be performed by a miko like me and my sister. Together with our power we will take the power from Shikon No Tama to put inside my sister's soul. However, since she is already dead, her power will not that great. That's why we need your help",

"Do you think I can do that…I m not a miko…..", asked Inuyasha.

"Yes….I know that but your love is more than sufficient. If your love is stronger and pure. You will be able to complete the ritual. My sister will be human again and she can be with you forever. However, if your love is not pure….she….will…", Kaede can't finish the sentence.

_Some explanation of Shiko No Tama_ :

_The power of Shikon No Tama can be used for both purposes bad and good. Depend which is more stronger. If the person who uses it has the strongest evil power, then Shikon No Tama become dark. It got power to do the evil thing. On the other way around, if the person who uses it has the strongest pure good aura, then Shikon No Tama can be used to fulfil something good and it become pure or white. Besides that it has to be a love in that. Love between two lovers. Not anybody can use the shard unless they are miko or have a gift or great demon like Naraku._

"What will happen to her….?"

"She will be dead…Inuyasha. The Shiko No Tama will suck up her soul. Because now the Shard has been purified…it will destroy the impurity power from outside. Since my sister soul is made from dead soul and they are all not pure. That's why I ask you….do you really love her….?"

"Yes….I do. If that what Kikyo wants, I'll do it for her….", Said Inuyasha though he is scared to think what if something go wrong. But if he said no, he worries Kikyo is doubting his feeling for her. _I must do this…. the least I can do to make her happy….Kikyo. Inuyasha in dilemma now. What am I supposed to do?_


	13. Chapter 13

**_This one for you……………..silver sakura blossom…..and lil pink pookie. Thank u…guys for reading my story. I have to make the stories like this...so that you all keep on tuning on my story ……(he….he…. putrikagome gives a devil smile). So plllllllllllllease keep on reading and reviews guys…Arigato!_**

**Chapter 13**

**That night at Kikyo's hut**

Inuyasha is sitting next to Kikyo who is leaning her body to him.

"Inuyasha….do you love me?", asked Kikyo all of sudden.

"Yes….I do….Kikyo", Said Inuyasha kisses her lips.

"Inuyasha…..will you marry me if I become a human?", said Kikyo happy.

"Yes….I will…..Kikyo", said Inuyasha. He is closing his eyes trying to get rid the face of a girl whom he can't forget……….Kagome.

"I love you…Inuyasha at last we will be happy together", Said Kikyo

"Kikyo…..actually even if you are not human….I still wants to be with you", said Inuyasha while rubbing her hair. _My Kikyo….you look so beautiful that time the first time I saw you but now….you are so pale._

"Thank you Inuyasha….but I can't depend on this body anymore. If no more dead soul, I am practically like a Zombie….", said Kikyo. Her voice so sad.

"Kikyo…..I will be here with you….", said Inuyasha feels sorry for her condition.

Then they were kissing and hugging….till Kikyo open her top kimono slowly. He can see the scar on her left chest. She is half naked now.

"Inuyasha ….make love to me. I have been waiting for this moment….so long", Kikyo put her arms around his neck.

"Kikyo….", whispers Inuyasha. He kisses her and pushes her to the bed and licks her nipple. Kikyo moans in pleasure. Inuyasha keep on exploring her body….when he is about to kiss her…..suddenly it's not Kikyo….but Kagome in his eyes. At that moment he realised that he can't go through with it. His reaction makes Kikyo surprised ………..

"What happened…Inuyasha….why did you stop?", she said in pain (in her voice).

"Kikyo…….I ….am sorry ….I think we should wait till we get married….", lied Inuyasha.

Kikyo put back again her kimono. Her tears starting to fall.

"You don't want me….",

"No…it's not like that. I just feel it's not right we do this…you want it to be special, don't you. Why don't you sleep now…since tomorrow we have to go far "said Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiles ", Yes…I think you are right…good night Inuyasha…"

After Kikyo has slept, Inuyasha goes out from the hut and his eyes are looking at the sky. _Sorry…Kikyo…..sorry…..I can't do that….khek what's wrong with me….I used to look forward of this moment with Kikyo._

**AT THE TOMB (next morning)**

Kaede and Kikyo has preparing the materials for the ritual in front of the tomb. Kikyo put the Shikon No Tama in front of the tomb and make a prayer while Inuyasha is watching them anxiously. He is worries of the outcome. _Why suddenly I don't have the confidence…I love Kikyo….I want to be with her forever….I will protect her….said Inuyasha to himself._

Kaede and Kikyo has finished now with the final spell. The shard is glowing so bright. Kaede told her sister", Sis…you can still stop this if you want …."

"Shut up! Kaede….I will not stop now….I have made up my mind…now please call Inuyasha to come here",Kikyo snapped at her.

Kaede gets up and calls Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha …you go now sit on the opposite of Kikyo. Put your hands on top of the shards. Listen during the ritual you will be shown your past and future with my sister. Don't get distracted by that. Just follow your heart. If you are not 100 sure you can…..", Kaede haven't finished the sentence yet….Inuyasha already sitting there now the opposite of Kikyo.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?", asked Kikyo

"Yes…Kikyo"

They both put their hand together on top of the shard. Kikyo starts reading some spell. All of sudden the shard become brighter and brighter. None is able to open their eyes. When Inuyasha opens his eyes…….he sees that he is at somewhere else…….he is sitting on the boat….where he waited for Kikyo to come crossing the river. There.. he can see Kikyo is coming….she is so beautiful…like the first time she met her. They were kissing at the boat….but suddenly someone came from the back and hurted Kikyo…it's Naraku. He wanted to kill him but he can't move or speak. Then he saw Kikyo killing him with the arrow…pinned him down the tree. _It's not true….this is only dreaming_….he screamed….then everything is dark. After a while, he saw a light…..and he can see now he is still sitting again there on the boat waiting for Kikyo. She is coming to approach him. She said "I love you Inuyasha". This time Inuyasha can speak…"Kikyo I love you too….I want to be with you….I will protect you". They were almost kissing when he hears a woman's voice screaming in pain.

"No….please don't", said that woman

"You are mine….I will make you my woman", said the other man's voice

It becoming more clearly for Inuyasha when he saw a scene… Kouga is about to rape Kagome. He suddenly pushed Kikyo at side and running so fast to Kagome.

"I am coming Kagome….",without knowing that Kikyo looks at him in tears

"Inuyasha don't leave me….you said you want to be with me forever. Is that girl. .more precious than me?", screamed Kikyo………..now her face becoming so pale and in pain.

Inuyasha stopped and looking back at Kikyo.

"Kikyo…………..I….", he said in dilemma….don't know what to do.

Meanwhile he saw Kouga has already torn off Kagome clothes and is about to mate her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I will not let happen………Stay away from her……….**KAGOME IS MINE…..I WILL PROTECT HER**………",Inuyasha takes out his sword…….KAZE KIZU! There Kouga was cut from the back and died in instant.

He holds Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha you are coming for me…but…Kikyo is waiting for you. Don't bother about me.. Go there!", said Kagome in tears.

"I will protect you… because…because…….**I LOVE YOU KAGOME**!",

As soon as Inuyasha said that………….he feels everything is moving so fast. Like there is power which is so strong has taken him back. He got thrown out so high and landed in the ground….then he didn't remember anything.

When he is awake….he saw everything is messed up. Like there has been a battle. Suddenly he remembers Kagome……..where is she? But the only scene he can see is Kikyo lying so weak on Kaede arms. Kaede is crying.

"What happened Kaede….?"asked Inuyasha so panic.

"Inuyasha….did you remember what I tell you before….if your love is stronger and pure….you can help my sister. Only the truth love from can make make any dream happens", cries Kaede.

"What did I do…last time I saw Kikyo is fine….",

"Inuyasha….your heart has told you the truth who is in there………and it's not me", said Kikyo so weak and looks at Inuyasha. But this time he saw there is a peaceful in Kikyo's face.

"You love Kagome not me………", said Kikyo again

"No….it's not true…..she is in trouble that time….I only want to help her", denied Inuyasha

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha….the truth is you can't bear to see her with another man….you just leave me without hesitate to go to Kagome……..", said Kikyo.

"Come one Kaede….let's go back to the hut….Kikyo needs rest",said Inuyasha is about to carry her.

"It's no use….I am dying now….the shard has taken my last soul….I will be gone soon Inuyasha forever….I knew this will happen…", Kikyo said in sadness.

"What do you mean you knew it", Inuyasha in tears now.

"Inuyasha….I m not a fool… I know that you are in love with Kagome since you met her. My existence is no longer can compete with her. I am jealous of her. I don't want to let you go. That's why I am torturing by any way to be with me. But ….after last night you refused to make love to me….I knew it that your love is not there anymore with me. I can't bear to see you with another woman. That's why I choose to die like this. I knew it this ritual will never work but at least I can die peacefully and without hatred and uncertainty….Inuyasha in the past…you may be really loved me that much….but not after you met Kagome…..anyway Inuyasha….take the Shiko No Tama with you. If you want to become a human you can still use it. I will always love you………What a pity….I just want to die as a human….", said Kikyo in her last breath then she closed her eyes. Inuyasha screaming her name and hold Kikyo so tight.

"I can't refuse a request from a dying woman….I will fulfil your wish…..", suddenly Inuyasha heard a familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru………….!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

_This time I will wait for 20 more reviews….then I will write the next chapter. So please give your review if you like the story._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru took out his Tenseiga which had been given him the signal from the moment he entered the forest. _So this is the one you want me to do….Tenseiga_ said Seshomaru in his heart.

"What the fuck are you doing! Seshomaru…..",screamed Inuyasha. He is now also taking out his sword ready to fight with him.

"I am not interested to kill you now….Inuyasha….so back off if you want your woman to be alive….unless you wanted her to die", yelled Seshomaru.

Inuyasha put back his sword and looked so worried when he saw Seshomaru swinging his sword to Kikyo. _Tenseiga will help Kikyo regain her soul again….she can be alive now….khek….why don't I think about that….rather than Kikyo has to do that stupid ritual! Inuyasha is thinking. But…….I didn't think so Seshomaru will_…..

For the moment, everyone is looking at Kikyo intensely after Seshomaru put back his sword to its shaft. Then…..

Kikyo opened her eyes….and couldn't believe it that she is alive! She can feel also now her body is warm is not cold as usual. But she is so surprised to see everyone there looking at her so weird.

"Inuyasha ….are you happy? Now….I am alive….I can be with you again….Why you didn't want to hold me……Kaede…..I am alive…..what's wrong with you all",asked Kikyo confused.

"Seshomaru …how come she becomes an ugly old woman …." said Rin so innocently to Seshomaru who's also shocked with the transformation.

"Huh….that's not my concern!... on!", said Seshomaru turned his body and walked away. Followed by Rin who kept on saying about that strange thing and Jakken snapped at her…

"Shut up! Rin….Seshomaru said it's not our concern. That's Inuyasha's business. That old woman is his girlfriend"

"You shut up! I am not talking to you…..", snapped back Rin. Then they were walking away from the Tomb.

**Meanwhile...**

Kikyo then realised that her hands is not smooth anymore but full of wrinkles. She is immediately running ran to the nearby river and looked herself in the reflection. She saw in horror that in there…. it's not a beautiful Kikyo but simply an old woman with the white long hair. She started to get panicked now…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening to me. Why I become like this!

"Sis………..because….because….. you are alive and your soul has been revived….you are now Kikyo as you were in the past. Meaning by this time your age also only has 6 years different with me. You are now 67 years old….", said Kaede carefully almost can't believe it also.

"But ….I didn't ask to be this old…", said Kikyo in tears.

"You didn't ask but you can't help it….it's the nature of being human….to get old. When you are being a ghost…you are not human anymore that's why you still looks the same but as you have turned back to be human again….the age is effecting you…",said Kaede again try to hold Kikyo. But Kikyo pushed away her hands.

"Don't touch me….Leave me alone!", screamed Kikyo

"Inuyasha…..say something…..will you! ", snapped Kaede

"I…..I….What do you want me to say baba….", said Inuyasha also confused….as if as he has seen a ghost. _That old woman is not my Kikyo anymore….Damn you Seshomaru_!

However, Inuyasha tried to calm down Kikyo. Kikyo is still crying in shocked and not even wanted to look at him.

"Kikyo…don't cry….at least now you are not depending on dead soul anymore….", said Inuyasha….

"I'll better be dead rather than become like this….you will want me anymore….", cried Kikyo.

"I will always love you….",said Inuyasha….._no I am lying how come I like this baba…eh Kikyo…he thinks._

"Really…..I am sick that you always lied to me. I still remember what you said in the ritual…to Kagome….well..you said you really love me…..Inuyasha?", asked Kikyo. Her face looked so angry now.

"eh….yes I love you", said Inuyasha

"then marry me!", said Kikyo immediately.

"Sis….I think you are out of your mind!", suddenly Kaede got the courage.

"What do you mean just because I am old I cannot marry the man that I love", asked Kikyo coldly.

"No….I didn't mean that…but". Kaede looked at Inuyasha whose looking so funny on his face. She really felt sorry for him …for the first…she wished that her sister is better dead rather than alive.

"Inuyasha…..what do you say….?', demanded Kikyo..

"Well….as a man….I have promised to marry you…..then I will do it….", said Inuyasha while his heart screaming Kagome's name.

Kaede didn't want to listen anymore. She felt disgusted….and left them alone.

"Inuyasha now come carry your will-be bride to our hut", said Kikyo….looking so tired.

"Of course….you are tired…baba….eh….Kikyo", Inuyasha wished Kikyo didn't hear that.

He is carrying Kikyo on his back. _What a lousy fate! He said to himself. Wait for me Kagome…..even 20 or 30 more years again please….just wait for me….I will be coming for you. You need to know that I love you. He screamed in his heart. _

**To Be Continued**

Please review ,what do you think guys…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**In The Modern Time………..7 Months later**

One Evening at Kagome's new house.

She was sitting on the chair at the veranda. She had already quite a big tummy now and been overweight a bit since she got pregnant. She can't understand also why her appetite is so much as if as she never felt enough in her stomach. Not only that, she also liked to eat raw meat.

"Kagome….I think you'd better lie down inside…you had been sitting there quite a while now", asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hai mama….", said Kagome. She felt now getting heavier just to get up from the chair. She even can't believe it how big is her stomach.

Inuyasha is always on her mind. She missed him like anything. But she can only keep that for herself since she knew how her family felt about him. _How is he right now? Is he happy now with Kikyo? Or may be they have already had kids their own. Everytime she thinks about him, she always cries. If only he knows that he got a kid with me. Inuyasha how you feel….my love. So far….I can't find any other love but you. How much she suffered loneliness all this time during her pregnancy when she him there to be with her. Inuyasha will never come again to see me…..never again come from my bedroom window….not in this new house. She had to lie to all her friends that she is moving to another place because of her mom is getting a new job. Only Houjo the one who is still visiting her and know well about her. He loves her so much. Sometimes she can't understand why love is have to be this way. Why also she can't love a man like Houjo…..caring, loving, responsible and kind. Why she must love the selfish, violent, two-timing, uncaring man and half demon like Inuyasha. What's wrong with me?I don't want my baby grow up with a father's love….but why option do I have? I can't ask Houjo to replace Inuyasha…however maybe if that's the only solution….I don't know._

Suddenly Kagome felt so much pain in her tummy. She called her mum fast….I felt pain in my tummy….something comes out….like a water",said Kagome in pain.

"Oh…your water is broken….it's time to get birth….Jii-Chan….Souta….let's get ready. We are going to the hospital…."screamed mama. Following by Jii-Chan and Souta are running towards her.

**At the hospital**

Inside the operation room.

Kagome was surrounded by doctor and nurses. They are getting her ready for the birth. It's been a while now….the baby hasn't come out yet…..they are tried to give massage Kagome's Tummy…but not worked.

"Kagome….listen you have to try hard to push your baby……take a deep breath and push….ok. I will count 1…2….3 then you push as much as you can", said the doctor.

Kagome was sweating like a pig all over her body. All kinds of feeling are there. Mostly she wished Inuyasha were there. She tried two or three time big push….still not yet. Feeling so exhausted and bit irritated of the situation. She can help it to scream and cried….

"I give up doctor….I am too tired….can't you just operate me now….rather than normal birth…..", said Kagome desperately.

"I am sorry Kagome since we are only a small hospital in this village we don't have the facility for Caesarean. Just bear the pain a bit more…..ok".

"What the fuck! Are you talking about you had been saying that the pain is bit….is not bit damn it!" suddenly Kagome said those words. _She is even shocked those words will come out from her decent mouth. Where I got that from?_

The doctor seems irritated also of what she is saying but he is quite understand how Kagome's feeling right now. So he is just ignored the words.

"Now come push….this is the last one….ok…..OR why don't you try to remember something you hate…then give all your energy to push….", all of sudden one of the nurse gave her the idea.

"Ok….", Kagome started to think…..and then she push….and push….

"That's good…..come one…..a little bit more….I can see the head one….push again",said the doctor.

"Oh….I can't…..", said Kagome really exhausted.

"Come one….you must try….your husband will be very happy to hold this baby…anytime soon…..."

As soon as she hears the doctor said about husband. Suddenly she got this anger so much…..then screamed and pushed ……….

"Oswari! Oswari……OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSWARI!",

(At the same time at the Feudal Era, suddenly Inuyasha was falling down from the tree……"Khek….what was that….why I felt down….why I felt like something is pushing me down…..and what was this feeling…._I can't get over it since yesterday…Is it something wrong with Kagome? How the hell… I can find you….I can't get through you now. Every time I jumped to the well….I got thrown back…like something is blocking it. Kagome…..where are you? Are you well?_...Inuyasha said to himself….so sad)

**Mean while in the hospital again**……..

"Well done…..you did it ….. Congratulation it's a boy".

Kagome smiles in happiness to see a very cute baby….still blood all over his body. He is screaming and crying. My sweet baby…..but all sudden her smiles is gone when she saw something funny on the doctor and nurses' face.

"What's wrong…..?"

"No your baby is healthy…..but….he is not normal…….",said the doctor in weird voice.

"What do you mean?"said Kagome

"He….he got ears on top his head…..and it's not human's ears…!",at last the doctor can said it.

"Hah…..", Kagome is fainted because feeling shocked as well as exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**At The Hospital**

Outside at the waiting room…..Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-Chan and Souta are looking so anxious of hearing the news from the operation room. Then they saw the doctor coming out from the room. All are running towards him.

"How is Kagome and the baby? "asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"She is fine and the baby is also fine…..it's a boy", said the doctor.

Jii-Chan can't help it showing his happiness by jumping here and there. "Huray!My first great grandchild is a boy……"

"Yeah now… I can have a company to play with my racing game…..",said Souta also with joy.

"Can we see him?", asked Mrs. Higurashi still in tears with happiness.

"Eh…..you can….but……there is something you must know…." said the doctor with the odd looks all over his face.

"Something wrong…..doctor", said Mrs. Higurashi in panic.

"No….everything is fine……but…but….the…baby…..baby….what should I put this? It's not like a normal baby…..",

"Huahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What do you mean?", asked Jii-Chan almost cries.

"He….he…got dog ears on his head!", at last the doctor said it.

"What……….the……………it must…………….brrrrrrrr",before Jii-Chan can finish his words, Souta immediately closed Jii-Chan's mouth with his hand.

Mrs. Higurashi said also all of sudden ", Oh…..that's normal in our family…..I also got those ears when I was small…..it will disappear by itself when you become adult….even my son, Souta also used to have it like that but now as you can see it's gone…...",

Souta now is looking funny on his face ",Yes….doctor I also have those ears when I was still a baby…..he…..he…..kinda cute…..isn't it".

"Hah…..why it's happened like that…..I have been a doctor for 20 years, I have never seen a case like this….." said the doctor with puzzle looks.

"It's a cursed from our ancestor…..he….he…..don't worry doctor….it's normal….right….Jii-Chan?", said Mrs. Higurashi smiles.

"Oh…..eh……yes….yes that's right……we look human to you….don't we….so don't worry my great grandchild is perfectly normal and healthy", said Jii-Chan confidently.

"Alright…..in that case, I will leave you all...Kagome is still unconscious. She is so exhausted. You can see her when she is awake. Excuse me….I still have another patient to see….",said the doctor leaving them alone. _"What a weird …..family_?", he said to himself.

"Good job! guys….",said Mrs. Higurashi so relieved after the doctor's gone.

"Poor thing my first great grandchild……is a dog demon also",said Jii-Chan almost whispering.

"What do you expect Jii-Chan…when the father is like that….we can't have a fully human baby…..", said Mrs. Higurashi

"Mama….I think there is really a curse in our family…."said Souta suddenly.

"Shut up! There is no such thing in Higurashi family….." snapped Jii-Chan.

But their argument has stopped completely when they saw the nurse has taken the baby out from the nursing room to show it to them.

"Here is your grandchild….Mrs. Higurashi", said the nurse then handed over the baby to Mrs'Higurashi hands.

"Oh my God….he looks so handsome…..and cute…..my first grandchild…..", Mrs. Higurashi holds the baby on her arms and kisses him.

Covered and wrapped by the blanket all over his head and body….he looks perfectly like a normal human baby. He got a thick brown hair already on his head.

"Let me hold him….",asked Jii-Chan impatient.

At that moment, everyone is filled with their own emotions. They are all over joy and feel in love with this cute baby. _I hope this baby will bring happiness to this family and especially to my daughter. Kagome has suffered so much _said Mrs. Higurashi in tears to herself.

"Mrs. Higurashi…..can I take the baby back again", said the nurse who has been very patient standing there to wait for everyone got the chance to hold the baby.

"Of course….thank you", said Mrs. Higurashi handed over the baby.

"I think you can now see Kagome….she is there waiting to see the baby and you all…..",said the nurse. She is carrying the baby and leading them to Kagome's room.

"Didn't the doctor said she is still resting…..",said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well….for some reason your daughter has regained her conscious very rapidly….I think because she wants to see her baby soon….",said the nurse again.

They are all coming inside Kagome's room where she is still lying on ther bed….with her eyes opened. She looks so exhausted….but as soon as she saw the baby….everyone can see Kagome's eyes is glowing and tears coming down to her cheeks.

"Give me now my baby….I want to see him…..",said Kagome can't bear any longer to hold her baby.

There in her arms now. A cute…..so damn cute (_if you know what I mean_ ) baby boy. He looks so handsome….like his dad. He got thick brown hairs on his head. Then suddenly Kagome said to the nurse.

"Could we have some privacy please?"

"Of course…..just ring the bell….if you need anything…." said the nurse then she leaves them all.

"Arigato!" said everyone in the room.

Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-Chan and Souta were hugging and kissing Kagome one by one.

"Congratulation…..Kagome…..you are a mum now…..",said Mrs.Higurashi in tears of happiness…..can't believe it his daughter now is a mother.

Kagome kisses her baby and slowly she opens the blanket which covering the head of her baby. There she can see, two cute tiny doggy ears still looks pinky red. She touches it and kisses it all over it. Her reaction caused the baby to open his eyes. There two beautiful tiny amber eyes looking at her directly….Kagome felt with so much emotion to see the face of her own baby…..she can't help it to cry very hard now. She looks exactly like Inuyasha…..the man that she loves. _I can't believe it I got you…my beautiful baby…..it's just too bad your dad can't see you….too bad he doesn't even know that you are existed. Poor thing…..I am sorry…..so sorry my child….because of me….I ….I…. _Kagome feels her body is shivering now

"Kagome….take it easy….you have just given birth….your body won't take any more tension in this condition", said Mrs. Higurashi is holding Kagome in her arms. She understands very much how Kagome's feeling….right now. She had been there….too when Kagome's born, her husband wasn't there anymore.

"Mum….why don't we leave sis….to take rest….",said Souta after looking Kagome is sleeping with her baby besides her so peacefully now.

"Ok….let's go",said Mrs. Higurashi quietly.

"What's the name of the baby?", said Souta to his mum.

"Yukio….! Yukio Inuyasha….", said Kagome immediately before all of them leaving the room and smiles at them then she felt asleep.

**IN FEUDAL ERA**

**At Kaede's Hut**

Kikyo and Kaede are making some medicine from the herbs while they are talking. Meanwhile Inuyasha is sitting on the tree with his mind wondering off where is Kagome now.

"So….if I may know….what makes you change your mind….sis?" asked Kaede suddenly. She wanted to know why her sister is here and decide to help her in this village. "I though after you are married….you will never want to see me again".

"We are never married…..Kaede…..if that you are worrying about", snapped Kikyo. Kaede can feel so much sadness in her voice.

"But…..last time….you are so persistent….to get married with Inuyasha"

"Yes I was. But I changed my mind"

"Why?If I may know…..",said Kaede carefully.

"Do you think I am a fool….Kaede….I know very well that Inuyasha's heart is not belong to me anymore. I can see that clearly during the ritual. I….I just didn't want to admit it. I had been living in a denial all this time….since my soul made from dead people…..I never wanted to accept that Inuyasha has another girl in his heart. You remembered also there are times I wanted to kill Kagome. I died because of hatred….when I was revived by Urasue. My purpose that time was to kill Inuyasha. Let him die together with me. But then I know….Inuyasha didn't kill me….it's that bastard Naraku. I knew also that Inuyasha will never kill or hurt me. That makes me love him even more and wants to be him forever. If I got the second chance to be with him…..of course…. I will not let anything getting in the way again especially Kagome. However I can't believe it that their love is so stronger….that they always can find their way to be together. I hate that so much….Kaede. Why this time I have to be the loser again. First by Naraku….this time Kagome. Why can't I have my own happiness with the man that I love….What have I done to deserve this?", Cried Kikyo.

Kaede holds her sister in her arms. She really felt sorry now….for Kikyo's fate.

"Sis….I know this sound may be cruel if I said..this...but did you ever realise …maybe…maybe you and Inuyasha are meant to be together….you will never be…",said Kaede in tears also.

"Yes….Kaede I am beginning to accept that……Did you know after the transformation of my body….I can feel how Inuyasha acted so formal towards me now. He can't even dare to see me in the eyes when we spoke. We only talk one or two words everyday….the rest….is only silent…and silent. I can feel it also that our relation becomes so distant….and strange. …What can you expect with that kind of relation if we are husband and wife? WE ARE NO MORE IN LOVE!", at last Kikyo said those words.

"I should have known that at the moment I died….the tie between me and Inuyasha had already been broken forever…This is a curse from Tsubaki.",said Kikyo looking outside.

"Did you know….Kagome is pregnant….sis….?",said Kaede suddenly.

"Yes….I know",Kikyo answered in a cold tone.

"How did you know?"

" She came looking for Inuyasha oneday. Didn't know what for..….I just got the feeling also something different about her….but I just told her to get lost", said Kikyo without expression on her face.

"She is looking for him………..so……could it be INUYASHA's…..",said Kaede in shocked.

Just as the same time Inuyasha came in and looked at them so fiercely.

"What the fuck are you saying baba?",Inuyasha screamed at her…..as if as he wanted to kill her.

"Inuyasha…..how long have you been standing there?", asked Kikyo. She is scared now.

"Not long but it's enough for me to know that Kagome was looking for me on the day you had threatened me not to see her anymore. Why you didn't tell me …..bitch! ", Inuyasha looks in anger now at Kikyo.

"I….I….because I love you…I don't want to loose..you..",said Kikyo in tears.

"You call it that love…..you make me sick! Kikyo. You are just being possessive towards me. All this time I put up with you….whatever you wanted me to do…..I'll do it for you. At first because I think I love you….I even hurt Kagome by doing that. But I never realised you will do such low thing…..she is pregnant with my child…..you didn't even have decency to tell me….how could you! HOW COULD YOU…..KIKYO! I HATE YOU! I DIDN"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. I should be with Kagome at the first place. I am really a fool to think my sacrifice is enough for you….."screamed Inuyasha…..

Kikyo has never seen Inuyasha acted like that like a mad person. She is more certain now that he really loves Kagome that much. She has underestimated Kagome so far.

"Wait a minute! Damn you…..Inuyasha….I didn't know she is pregnant with you….how did I know….I said I knew that she is pregnant but I didn't know whose child is that. Do you think she is not sleeping around in her time…you can see the way she dress with that mini skirt while she was here….",said Kikyo in anger and jealousy.

"You'd better shut your fucking mouth…bitch….or I can kill you now…..Don't ever insult the WOMAN that I love…..",said Inuyasha…..His words not only surprising Kikyo, Kaede but to himself also. Inuyasha couldn't believe he confess his own feeling.

"So….you are confessing now…..demon…..that you are in love with her…..the way you acted like this….meaning you had slept with her…..behind my back….hadn't you? Answer me! Why she is always more precious than me?", yelled Kikyo.

"Khek….so what….I never blame you when you betrayed me by joining together with Naraku to fight with me in the past ….why should I feel sorry with you that I was sleeping with Kagome. Kikyo…when I was with you in the past…there is no other woman in my life…but you. You are the only and first woman that I ever felt in love that time. But then you killed me with your damn arrow….just because you think I was only after the Shikon No Tama. You didn't trust me enough….that I love you that much to be with you. When Kagome had taken out the arrow from my chest. As soon as I saw her face, I know that my life won't be the same….anymore….I had loved her from the moment I saw her. At first I think may be because she is your reincarnation and looks like you. But the more we became closer….I knew it that she was completely different from you. She was always there for me and rescued me many times during the battle. She taught me to love and trust someone again. She even sacrificed a lot her happiness just only for you and me to be together. Now tell me…..how could I not fall in love with her ",said Inuyasha….is glad now that everything out from his chest.

"You…..bastard! I didn't want to hear those pathetic feeling of yours…I should kill you now ….",Kikyo suddenly is grabbing her arrow and bow. Kaede immediately stopped her.

"Come on…you do it….I will not hesitate also this time to kill you….",said Inuyasha is getting ready to take out his sword.

"Stop it! Both of you….." snapped Kaede.

"Bah….I got no time….to play around with you now…..Kikyo…Oiii Kaede just answer me….Did Kagome ever tell you who is the father of her baby?", said Inuyasha seriously.

"No…..she didn't even know that I had noticed her pregnancy…..but Inuyasha there is always possibility that she could have been with another man in her time there…..I….", Kaede can't finish her words when she saw how horrible is Inuyasha's face.

"Stop there!baba….Kagome is only mine…..",said Inuyasha….then he walked away from the hut.

"Inuyasha……wait…..where you are going? ",said Kaede running after him outside the hut.

"Huh….what do you think….I will look for Kagome….if the baby is mine….I will take it back with…..with the mother of course…..they are belong with me",said Inuyasha.

"But…..what about Kikyo?",asked Kaede

"Khek baba….I think you should look after that baba…..also from now on…."said Inuyasha then he is disapearing in the forest.

"Huh…..how rude he is", said Kaede walking back inside the hut. There she saw her sister looking so pathetic and broken hearted crying like anything. _It's over now_….said Kaede…._the affair from 53 years ago. At least now she can move on……with her life and also with Inuyasha and….Kagome. I hope you both can find your happiness._

**To be continued**

_Thanks guys for all the reviews. Keep on reading…there might be some surprises…for you. (Naraku is smiling from the background……kek…..kek…)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kikyo is still crying when Kaede is back to the hut again. She didn't know what to say. Nothing is matter now.. for Kikyo. The only man that she ever loved….had left her for good now. _Poor thing….I wonder if Kikyo hadn't met Inuyasha….she may be happier in her life dedicated as a Miko. Fate is something that you can't undo. Now when you at last have become human, you lost Inuyasha. Where all did go wrong? Kaede thinks. _Then the music starts_….._

_**Dearest** by _**Ayumi Hamasaki** (in English Translation)

**_Dedicated for Tragic Kikyo……._**

_It would be nice if we could put away and _

_throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._

_In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but--_

_For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end._

The music ends...

After a while…there is silent in the room…..Then all of sudden Kikyo got up and took her bow and arrows. She walked away from Kaede's hut.

"Sis….where are you going? You are always welcomed to stay here with me….I mean if you have no where to go",said Kaede worries about Kikyo.

"Kaede isn't that obvious what I am going to do!",Kikyo said in pain.

"What are you going to do….sis?",asked Kaede now standing besides Kikyo.

"To kill Kagome and her bastard child…..then Inuyasha….",said Kikyo with the evil look all over her face.

"What!STOP IT! This has to end here….no more revenge…no more hatred…sis…It's over….They are belong together….can't you see that",said Kaede is really worried now what her sister had become right now.

"No one can stop me….not even you. I should have killed those two.. all along when Naraku was still around. However….with Shikon No Tama on my hand. None will able to defeat me…",said Kikyo.

"No…please don't do it. You will stain the Shikon No Tama again. Just give that back to me",asked Kaede. She is scared now….with that condition the Shino No Tama will be tainted with evil power again.

"Ha……ha…..ha…It's too late….Kaede….I already did that",said Kikyo showed the shard to Kaede.

Kaede watched in horror as she saw the Shikon No Tama is now completely black…Again!

"It can't be Kikyo…you are a Miko who is supposed to purify those shards…..because of your hatred…you have tainted the Shiko No Tama….Can't you forgive Inuyasha and Kagome?",said Kaede in tears.

"Kaede there are only two options between me and Inuyasha, either we are lovers or enemies. It seems the second option is always the best choice for us. He had broken my heart so badly. I, the woman who died for him….who loved him with all her soul. He just replaced me with an ordinary woman who doesn't even know how to use the bow properly. She is my reincarnation? Huh….don't make me laugh. You'll see Kaede…I will get what I want in the end….I am Kikyo…the best Miko…..ha…..ha",Kikyo now laughing in madness. Suddenly Kaede realised that her beautiful sister Kikyo is not with her anymore. Kikyo has lost her pure soul.

"I am sorry sis….I won't let you hurt other people….we had suffered already when Naraku was around….Please don't do it….Let all the people here live in peace", begged Kaede.

"Then what about my feeling? Who will care for that? Are those people … care for my feeling….the old and unlucky Kikyo….No one….Kaede….So don't stop me…",said Kikyo pushed Kaede away.

"I won't let you….give me back the Shikon No Tama", demanded Kaede.

"Kaede….get out of my sight….or you will be sorry…",said Kikyo in anger.

"I am sorry ….I am a Miko in this village….I will not let you harm innocent people because of your evil purpose", said Kaede now standing in front of Kikyo.

"So be it….if you want to do that…..I WON'T BE HESITATE…..", yelled Kikyo and at the same time she pulled her arrow from the bow charged to Kaede.

Kaede dodges it to the left….Her reaction makes Kikyo becomes angrier.

"You ask for it…..Kaede….this is time you will not able to handle it….PREPARE TO DIE!",with her full strength…Kikyo has charged another arrow to Kaede.

"eck……………agh………how could you…...you kill me. You are my only sister…..you are a miko…We are supposed to help people", said Kaede…her body is falling to the ground with the arrow on her chest….blood all over her white kimono and then she closed her eyes.

Kikyo looked at Kaede without any expression on her face.

"Even though you are my sister….but your preferences is more to Kagome than me….don't you know that Inuyasha belongs to me….**FOREVER**!" screamed Kikyo and walked away.

**MEANWHILE AT THE WELL**

Inuyasha is getting ready to jump now.

"Kagome…..I am coming to get you and our baby………WAAAAAIT FOR ME!"

When he is reaching the end of the time tunnel …. suddenly his body just stuck on the big wall on the very end…l.

"What the fuck is this? ……Normally this wasn't here?",

Again Inuyasha pushed his body…. kicked his feets very hard towards the wall…still it won't opened. Ok …may be this will ….work….._SHAN KON TET SU_ with his claw to the wall….nothing happened also. Inuyasha do it over again and again hitting his body and his claw to the wall….The blood is coming all over his hand and arms with all the bruises.

"I won't…..give up…..Kagome…..I won't….There must be a way for this….. I WON'T ACCEPT THIS", screamed Inuyasha almost cried.

_Is this means….the connection between my time and Kagome's is closed…..NOOOOOOOO!...I..won't…accept…..this…..I...won't….KAGOME! KAGOME…..where are you?I will not stop searching for you even I have to die….I …Inuyasha will never give up on you….",_

Inuyasha is hitting his fist in madness to the wall till he got completely worn out and becomes unconscious inside the well. His blood is all over his red kimono.

**At the hospital (Kagome's Era)**

At the same time….Kagome suddenly awakes from her sleep and jumps from the bed……her action makes Mrs. Higurashi looked at her surprisingly.

"What's the matter….Kagome…Are you alright?".

"Mama where is Yukio?",asked Kagome

"He is sleeping in the nursing room….you have just breastfeeding her…..don't you remember?".

"Oh….I am sorry to worry you…mama...I am fine", Kagome goes back to sleep. _What's this feeling….why she felt someone has called her name…..Is that Inuyasha…..? Is he in trouble….?_

She got up immediately now…..and said to Mrs. Higurashi…

"Mama….I have to go back to the shrine now….Inuyasha is in trouble", said Kagome tried to stand.

"**What**!No way I let you see him again…..besides that… did you know how many miles we are from our old house now…..Go back to sleep again ….Kagome. You need to rest….",said Mrs. Higurashi in anger.

"Mama….I can feel it…..he is in trouble….please mama…I..have….",said Kagome in tears…..She tried to walk but all of sudden she feel everything is dark. She can only hear her mum's voice….but slowly slowly is gone.

"Kagome….Kagome are you alright? I told you not to get up….your body is still weak….why don't you listen……Nurse…..nurse…..please help my daughter… is fainted…..",


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**In the well**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and tried to move his body….he felt so painful all over his body. He saw that he had broken his nails. Refuse to give up…he forced himself to get up with holding on to his sword.

"Khek….how long I have been sleeping in here….I have to try another way to break this wall…",Inuyasha said to himself.

He tried again this time kicking the wall…but still didn't move. Then all of sudden, he took his sword and charged it…

"Make this happen……Tetsaiga….don't let me down….I have to see Kagome…..",then will all the last power Inuyasha got, he swung the sword to the wall. "KONG GO SO HA"…………..

At last…… the wall had exploded and broken to pieces. There it is….Inuyasha can see the opening of the wall…..inside the shrine. He jumped up with joy….he saw near the wall…there are so many charmed paper sticking on the floor. Then he can hear a noise from outside…..suddenly.

"There is a bomb!"

"What's that…..the sound is coming from Higurashi's house……".

"But none is there…..is dark and empty…..",

Then he can hear what a chaos outside there……..some people are running here and there. Inuyasha didn't waste anytime….but to jump right to Kagome's bedroom. But the window was locked…..he pushed it with his hands and he broke it easily…..but its dark and none in there.

"Kagome…..Kagome where are you?", yelled Inuyasha. He becomes so panic. He is searching all over the house. But none there….not even a thing…..this is just an empty house. _Where the hell are you?Kagome? Where you have gone…..? He can't even smell her scent anymore…._Inuyasha went up to the Kagome's bedroom….and looked at the bed….which had been covered by white cloth only. Then he tore the cloth with his claws…..he put his nose on top of the mattress…..yes…._I can smell it again Kagome's. He is sitting on top of the mattress and moving his fingers all over the mattress…………..in here….in this room……Kagome……we made love…..in here that night…..it's like forever…………in here when I kissed your lips, neck, breasts, beautiful tummy……when we become one….…in here you had given your virginity to me….me….only. How could I forget that…..Kagome…..every inch in my body longing for you…..my sweet….beautiful Kagome…..where you have gone………I love you….Have you really forgotten me….KKKKKKKKKAAAGOME….where are you?_cried Inuyasha He opened the cupboard and ….found nothing in there but then he saw something is sparkling …when he took it out….it's a locket chain….he opened it and he can't help it to shed his tears. It's his picture and Kagome. He is now putting that chain on his neck.

"I will find you Kagome…..you can't hide from me….",said Inuyasha then he jumped down from that room.

**Higurashi's New Residence**

One week after that, Mrs. Higurashi received a call from her real estate agent.

"What….explosion near the shrine….are you sure?...No we never put anything like that in there…..",said Mrs. Higurashi in shocked talking on the phone with Mr. Takamura.

"A ghost….what are you talking about? Jumping up to Kagome's bedroom…..what is that? Of course, we have never seen before….what are you talking about….who says that? Our neighbour…..oh….don't believe that…..ok….ok ….I see you tomorrow then", Mrs. Higurashi put down the phone.

Jii-Chan looked at Mrs. Higurashi with the question mark all over his face.

"What's happened?', asked Jii-Chan

"I think he is back…Jii-Chan…Mr. Takamura said none wants to buy our house since they think is haunted. He got the information from our neighbour….they saw a man in red kimono with a long white hair….jumping up Kagome's room and sometimes sitting on top of our God Tree….",said Mrs. Higurashi almost whispering.

"Who are you talking about?", asked Jii-Chan

"INUYASHA!"

"How come….I have sealed the shrine even with my latest spell….how can he get away with that?"

"Jii-Chan he is not that kind demon who can easily be defeated by your spell especially when he is in love with Kagome……".

"What can we do……? He will take away my great grandchild', said Jii-Chan worried.

"Jii-Chan please lower your voice…..I didn't want Kagome hear about this….you know that she still can't get over him….",asked Mrs. Higurashi….then she said

"I got no option we have to use Plan B…."

"Hah….what is the Plan A?",asked Jii-Chan.

"Jii-Chan just trust me…..Plan A is we are moving from our old house….but now seem Inuyasha is able to break the seal……",

"What is plan B?", said Jii-Chan curiously….

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath before she said….", I have to force Kagome married to Houjo…..that's the only way….we can separate her from Inuyasha".

Jii-chan is almost felt down from his chair hearing Mrs. Higurashi's plan.

"She doesn't love him……", said Jii-Chan felt sorry for Kagome.

"I know….don't you think it's not hard for me….Jii-Chan to do this….I want Kagome to be happy….not miserable all the time. She will be happy with husband like Houjo….he adores her….I am sorry ……Jii-Chan I have to do this for the sake of Yukio also…..Inuyasha didn't belong to our world and also Kagome didn't belong to his world….I have to stop this from the beginning…..all this misery will never happen if I had stopped Kagome to go the other world in the past…..we are all too easy on her",said Mrs. Higurashi…..in tears.

Meanwhile she saw Kagome….is busy looking for something in the drawer……

"What are you looking for? Kagome…..",asked Mrs. Higurashi

"My Chain mama…..I remember when we were packing in the old house…..I had put it in my bag….but I can't find it…..",said Kagome…..thinking……_that's the most important thing to me. Where I put it?_

"Maybe in your room…..why don't you look again in there?",asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"By the way……Kagome…..tomorrow….Houjo will be coming to visit you…..I forgot to tell you….Please put on your best kimono that I bought for you….ok",said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mama…this is only Houjo….why I need to be formal",said Kagome still looking for the chain under the table now.

"Not only Houjo will be coming…..Kagome…..",said Mrs. Higurashi suddenly.

"What do you mean….you know I got no friend in here……"

"While you were in the hospital….Houjo had called me and told me he would be coming to visit you……",said Mrs. Higurashi this time seriously looking at Kagome.

"Yeah….so what he is my friend…..so what this formality….dressing up",said Kagome still didn't understand.

"He is coming here with his parents……",

"What…..for mama?", this time Kagome is looking directly at her mum.

"They are going to propose you………..",said Mrs. Higurashi tries to be firm.

"But…………..",said Kagome suddenly…. her tears coming down on her cheek….she knew it from her mom's tone and eyes….that she has agreed with to that proposal. Kagome knew it also this will happen soon or later……………..only one person she remembered that time………..INUYASHA!

To be continued………..


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A months** has passed now….there are quite activities going on at Higurashi's new residence. Some people are lawnmoving the garden, others are painting the house. Inside the house, Mrs. Higurashi is decorating the room with some flowers, meanwhile Jii-Chan is busy doing his prayer to the ancestor asking for the blessing. Souta is playing with Yukio……the only person who looks so sad…is Kagome. She was in the kitchen making some sweets. Her mind is wandering away………somewhere.

So this is it……(Kagome said to herself)….. _Kagome Higurashi….at last your are getting married….in the next three days more….with Houjo…..the man that you didn't love. Well…I guess what was written in Houjo's Ancestor history could be right….I will become his wife. So…this is also my new life…being a mom to a son from the man that I love and wife to the man that I never love. Is it a new beginning? Can I change this fate? How did on earth all this happen to me?…..Kagome Higurashi….a 17 years college student who got married so young…..who became a mother so young…All these because of a love to a man that I will never have in my life….all these because I love Inuyasha….only Inuyasha…..What is exactly I learnt from my misery….besides having a beautiful baby boy……is a betrayal from him. He chose Kikyo over me….he kissed Kikyo many times….even now maybe he had slept with her….while I felt like a trash in here. I had to give my body and soul to the man that I didn't love. Her tears are falling down…..what kind of love this is….? Sacrificing….for whom…for what? As if as I didn't deserve my own happiness. What can I do…..? My family is also sacrificing and suffering because of me….I didn't want to burden anyone with my problem anymore. Houjo is a good man…..may be I will love him ….someday…..He accepted me and Yukio without conditions…..He told me also he will take me to U.S and stay there. As long as far from here…far from my past memory…past from my old house……….._

_Speaking about old house………I want to see it again for the last time….before I am going to U.S with Houjo. I probably will never come back to Japan again…..for a long long time. Yeap….I have to go there to say goodbye with my memory….there the place where I found lots of happiness….and love._

Then she saw….her mum is going out with one of her friend to buy some materials for Kagome's wedding kimono. Her car has just left. YES! Said Kagome. _This will be the perfect chance._

"Jii-Chan is it alright? ….I leave Yukio with you for a while….I need to the town to buy some decoration for the house", lied Kagome.

"I think your mom will do that Kagome….just leave it to her…."said Jii-Chan still busy doing his praying.

"It will not take long…Please ..I just need to choose my favourite colour for my bedroom…. ….I have fed Yukio just now…so he will just sleep through now till evening…..I'd already back by that time", said Kagome again.

"Ok….then….but please make it quick….I didn't want your mum know that you are going out leaving Yukio with me….", said Jii-Chan.

"Don't worry sis….I will take care of him…", said Souta also.

"Thank you for both of you. I make it quick."

Kagome called a taxi and then went away………to her old house.

**Higurashi's Old Residence**

She opened the gate of the house and locked again after she was inside. She was shocked to see what happened to the Shrine. It didn't look at all like a Shrine….the building is gone now. Debris is everywhere. Just in the middle of it, she could see a big hole….of the well…..under the open air. What's going on in here? My God…did mama know about this? Is someone broken into their home?

Then She went the main house passing by the God Tree…..she can't help it touching it with her hands…..on this tree….I saw you….my love….on that day also my life had changed…..said Kagome.. the place where we first met and I felt in love.

After that she walked away and and unlocked the door of the house. Everything is still the same….she went upstairs….to her bedroom…..WHAT'S THIS? She saw the white cloth had been torn…..all her cupboard were opened….Who can do such a thing? She then looked around another rooms. Everything still normal….no change. Why only her room is messed up like this? Could be?_No….not possible….he will not come again to see me…..he is with Kikyo_…..Kagome tried to convince herself. _Well…I probably had to report this to the police later on._

She then cleaned up her bedroom and was getting ready to go home….when all of sudden she remembered to search for the locket….She went back again upstairs and opened her drawer….but nothing is there……..

"**Are you looking for this**?………"Suddenly Kagome heard a hoarsely voice behind her back. She felt her body is just frozen to death. All her pulse was reacted so fast. She can't even move her body…..she wish she never came here….but it's too late. Slowly she turned around…..her body.

Her eyes meets with a beautiful amber eyes directly stood there with his glowing shiny golden long hair………God knows….how hard Kagome tried to control her emotion not to jump to his arms……how she was trying not to cry or express her feeling….she felt her heart will stop beating. This man ….whose everyday she dreamt of to be in his arms again suddenly standing in front of her.

Just for a moment….both of them….can't speak anything…..They were filled so much of emotions in their hearts.

"Kagome…..",said Inuyasha

"Inu…Inuyasha….what are you doing here?",said Kagome

"I have been watching you from the top of the tree...Are you coming back for this?",Inuyasha showed her the locket.

"No….I didn't care for that thing…..",she lied to him. She is pressing her palm so hard till she can feel her nail is hurting it.

"Really….then why did you come back?", said Inuyasha is still looking at her directly.

He is standing there so close till she can feel his breath on her face. How much she wanted to pull those ears and kissed him. She didn't want to look at him.

"Inuyasha…did you do all of these in my house?", asked Kagome.

"Yes…."

"What are you doing? You could be locked up in jail if you do such thing in other people house in here", said Kagome still didn't understand why he is here.

"Isn't that obvious…..Kagome?", asked Inuyasha

"What?", said Kagome now turned away her body to the other direction….she didn't know how much longer she can bear it not touch him.

"I am looking for you…..I'd ever said to you….I will come to see you and the baby…..", said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha….what baby?",said Kagome now. Her fortress is almost falling down now.

"Kagome…..is it mine….? You had given birth….hadn't you?", demanded Inuyasha after noticing her tummy is back to normal again.

"I told you Inuyasha….he is not yours", said Kagome firmly.

"You said... he…..meaning it's a boy……if he is not mine….who the hell is the father then….", his voice now in anger.

"I didn't know…..Inuyasha leave me alone…..Go back to Kikyo….she must be worried about you know…",said Kagome. Her tears is starting to fall of now.

"I will never come back to her again…this time forever...Kagome.",said Inuyasha

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome still didn't want to look at him.

"I left her……for you….Kagome",said Inuyasha almost whispering to her. He has approached her from the back. He strokes his hands gently from the top of her hair down to her waist. She can feel a thousand of thousand electric powers streaming down her body now…..her heart is beating so fast. "Why?"said Kagome….is closing her eyes now enjoying Inuyasha's touch.

"Because I …I….my heart is with you….Kagome". There is nothing more beautiful in her ears….nothing….as she has been waiting for so long….

Inuyasha slowly turned her body around towards him. She can see how much tears in his eyes…how much love in there….and slowly he kissed her. She can't stand any longer…..she puts her arms freely around his neck and strokes down her hands to his hair. "I love you too….Inuyasha….I always will…..",said Kagome. She pressed her body closer against his chest. Her nipple starting to get hardened. Inuyasha can feel it too. He is more putting his tongue now inside her mouth with his hands are exploring what is beneath her bra. "Your breast is getting bigger and so soft",he whispered on her ears.

"Oh…..I wanted you ….Kagome…..You make me grazy….everyday I dream about this….to hold you in my arms again…..Iwas so stupid and immature back then ….I didn't know what I am missing for...I didn't want to admit my feeling…..I can't live without you ….Kagome",said Inuyasha again.

Suddenly Kagome tried to break free from him.

"What's the matter….?",asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha….I can't ….I just can't", said Kagome then she ran away getting down the stairs as fast as she can. She is able to run out from from house, but she can't do anything much when Inuyasha just grabbing her and carrying her again in his bridal style. She is refusing to be carried by him.

"Let me go! I have to go home now….They will be waiting for me…" screamed Kagome.

"I will take you home…" said Inuyasha now putting her to the ground.

"NOOOOO! You can't. Please….leave me alone…."asked Kagome almost begged him.

"Khek….what's wrong with you….didn't you say you love me inside there?", said Inuyasha confused.

"Yes….but…but…it's too late now", said Kagome

"Bah….nothing is too late for me….You belongs to me", said Induyasha

"Inuyasha …aren't you worry that my baby is not yours…." said Kagome

"I don't care….we can be happy together….now Naraku is gone…I can use Shino No Tama to become human….we can live as husband and wife….Kagome".

"Noooooooooooooooo! You…won't understand….", said Kagome so sad….

"What the fuck is going on here….oiii Kagome?",asked Inuyasha

"I….I… will be getting married….Inuyasha…………I will become somebody's wife", as Kagome screames….Inuyasha felt something was taken out from his body……..he felt pain in his heart.

"What are you saying…..? Who will marry you? I will kill that man", said Inuyasha in anger.

"Inuyasha please….please…..I beg you…..go now…leave me alone….I can't handle of this anymore….please….let me go",said Kagome in tears now.

"I have just found you….I'll be damned to let you go again….I have been spending everyday most of the time waiting for you to come back….Did you know that…thinking of losing you making me insane….I ….I….can't…..Kagome",said Inuyasha is now grabbing her so close next to his chest.

"Inuyasha….I am so sorry….but I didn't have any other way….I didn't want to hurt my family. They had suffered enough for me. I had to do this…Please…understand me…It's just too late."

"When will your marriage…?",suddenly he asked her.

"Within 3 days",said Kagome. She is scared to see Inuyasha's face now.

"Tell me ….do you love this man….?"said Inuyasha looking directly on her eyes.

"….Y…Yes…I do….he is the father of my baby. He loves me also…Inuyasha .",said Kagome lied. I have to lie….if I said no…he will kill Houjo.

All of sudden, Inuyasha just grabbing Kagome by her hair and pulled her head towards him and he kissed her so hard….she even can't breath…..She felt her bones will crust if he didn't let her go. He bit her lips till she can taste her blood. Then he pushed her away.

"Bah….I hope you are happy then…. whore!…..",said Inuyasha then walked away… leaving her in tears alone. He went with so much pain in his heart. He couldn't believe it that Kagome is in love with another man. _How could she…after she said she loved me._

"Inuyasha…..wait!" said Kagome wanted to run after him….but then she stopped and walked to the gate. She locked everything and left with a cab. She didn't even realise the pairs of amber eyes are watching and following where her cab's gone like a hawk. She is busy crying on the way home inside the cab. _It's over… really over…..we are not meant to be together Inuyasha…..I am so sorry my love….I have to lie…Please don't ask me to choose between my family and you….caused I can't…..You still can survive without me because Kikyo loves you so much. She will take you back. But….it's just too much burden already I caused to my mum, Jii-Chan and Souta. I have an obligation too as the eldest child in the family. I hope you will understand oneday….Let me have the other half of you with me forever…..Yukio. I can't tell you that he is yours….cause I know it will just causes you more pains since we can't be together...Forgive me Inuyasha….forgive me… Yukio….I promise you.. I will love him with all my heart….till we meet again ..someday…my love….sayonara._

**To be continued**

_I'll try to finish the story sooner if I m'not too lazy….do you want longer or short one…..Please review if you want more….thanks. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**KAGOME'S WEDDING DAY**

Higurashi's house had been decorated so beautifully as today the important day for their daughter to get married. Some of the relatives had come and were chatting on the living room. Jii-Chan also is busy greeting some of the guests.

Meanwhile Kagome is inside her room with her mom. Her mom is putting some make-up on Kagome's face.

"Kagome…could you please stop crying…you have spoiled the make-up and this is the third time I have start all over again. Can't you at least be happy…this is your important day in your life", said her mum.

"I am sorry mama…." said Kagome tried not cry. _How could she? After seeing Inuyasha three days ago. How could she forget him when he had confessed his feeling for her? Isn't that she wants to hear? Why now …Inuyasha? Are you sure you want to be with me? Whenever you see Kikyo…you will go back to her again? Can I trust you this time? STOP THAT! Kagome. It's too late now. _She said to herself.

"What happened to your lips?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome lips which is swollen and darkened.

"Nothing….I am fine…mama",she lied.

Kagome looked so beautiful in her traditional wedding kimono. Her mum put the last decoration on her hair. Then she put the white silky cover on her face.

"Well….it's done. You should never open this cover ok…till the ceremony is finished. It is our belief this cover will keep you away from any bad luck. Only your husband is allowed to open that", said Mrs. Higurashi is about to leave her now.

"Mama…." said Kagome. "Do you think Houjo's parents will accept Yukio? They will be shocked when they saw his ears. I didn't want they think my son just like some creatures"

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath. "Kagome I really don't know how to answer that…however if Houjo wished you to be his wife even after he knew that you were already pregnant with other man. I think he has accepted you in whatever circumstances. I tell you there is only a few good man who will do such a thing in this world. You will get more hardship if you didn't have a husband. How are you going to support yourself and your baby? With my salary only….won't be enough. Houjo comes from a good family. He will provide you with the best possible thing that I cannot give you . Trust me you will be happy with him".

"I know that mama….but I didn't love him", said Kagome.

"You said love…..love only is not enough Kagome. Because of love…you became miserable like this. You still think you are happier with Inuyasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mama….he loves me…." said Kagome almost in tears now.

"Don't you think it's too late now? Where is he….when you were pregnant? Will he be responsible for you….? For heaven sake….he is a demon….Kagome. Do you understand you cannot be with him? You two from a different world. Do you think you will survive if you are married with him? How he will provide you two….? Kagome have you ever think about that….in the world we live in….where education and money are more matter not only love ",said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I….I can keep on studying and working mama at the same time, while Inuyasha is taking care of Yukio", said Kagome tried to convince her mom.

"Are you out of your mind? Kagome. Man cannot staying at home. They have to go to work. Stop all this nonsense. Besides, you are getting married now so you don't have to think about getting a job. Houjo will provide you everything. I just want you to be happy…my child. You had been sad for so long. You are still young…I want you to enjoy your life more", said Mrs. Higurashi then kissed Kagome on her forehead.

Someone is knocking at the door. Mrs. Higurashi had opened the door. It's her aunty, Mrs. Hitomi is carrying Yukio on her arms. He is crying.

"Kagome….I think he is hungry. You can feed him before the ceremony starts…."

"Ok…." said Kagome taking over Yukio from Mrs. Hitomi. Then everyone is leaving her alone at her room.

She opened her kimono little bit and breastfeeding Yukio. He looked so cute with those red cheeks. She is caressing his face. She is enjoying so much to see her son sucking her nipple. Till she heard a sound like the windows has been opened. She couldn't see who that is since she was covered by the silky cloth on her face. It must be her mom because only female is allowed to come into a bride room.

"Mama ….is that you?…Look mama how grown he is….yes…he is really hungry... I think. I must change to the other side now…It's already sore…this side", said Kagome. Now she opened all her kimono top. Putting Yukio on the her left nipple. There is a silent for a moment. However, she can feel somebody's presence in the room.

"Mama…is everyone already come?" asked Kagome. But no answer. Suddenly, Kagome felt something is wrong. Immediately she pulled her kimono back when a strong hand had stopped her.

"Leave it like that….I am enjoying seeing you like this"

Kagome doesn't even to think again whose voice is that. She was trembling so hard almost dropping Yukio.

"I….Inuyasha!" she almost screamed when Inuyasha pulled away her cover and closed her mouth with his hand.

"bbrrr….please….get out now! Someone may see us", said Kagome feel so weak even to stand. She is slowly pulling her kimono to her shoulder. She was barely had anything on top when Inuyasha saw her.

"I don't care….You looks so beautiful….Kagome",said Inuyasha slowly putting his fingers on her robe and helping her to pull back the kimono. He strokes her fingers on purposely touching her nipple which still wet of her milk. He wipes it with his finger. For a moment, Kagome is frozen by the sensation all over her body. She is afraid she will not able to resist those feeling.

"Stop it! Don't do like this…Why you are here? How did you know I am here?" asked Kagome is now fixing back her kimono.

"You think you can get away easily from me….Kagome. Is that your baby….?", said Inuyasha now looking at Yukio.

_So he didn't know. Luckily Yukio is sleeping and he was wrapped all over his head and body with the blanket. Kagome was so panic, she is holding Yukio so tight_.

"Can I hold her…?" suddenly Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome is nodding her head.

"NO….he is sleeping….you can't. Please leave now….my mom will come…" said Kagome now almost wanted to cry.

"Khek….What happened to you? The look on your face as if as I will take away your baby", said Inuyasha felt offended.

"Inu….Inuyasha tell me why did you come back….." said Kagome.

"I am going to take you back with me….."said Inuyasha now looking at her.

"No…you can't…I don't want…..",said Kagome couldn't believe what she hear….she is struggling to put away her desires to run with Inuyasha and her wish to obey her family's wish to get married. So much too bear for her, she can't handle this tension, suddenly her body is falling down…and before it reaches to the ground Inuyasha's arms are holding her. Just at the same time, her arms losing the grip of Yukio. She managed to hold him back but can't help it when the top of the blanket are opened. Yukio is awakening by the sudden movement. He opened his eyes and looked directly to Inuyasha. Kagome can feel now Inuyasha's body is trembling. She can't describe with words how his reaction to see those two tiny doggy ears. He took Yukio from Kagome's arm and cried hoarsely,

"He….he is mine….YOU BITCH!…he is really mine".

"Inu..yasha….".

Kagome knew it that nothing is matter now….nothing she can say to him.

"Why….Kagome? Why did you have to lie? Who gives you the right to take him away from me….? Why… I cannot understand this", Said Inuyasha feeling of betrayal.

"Inuyasha….how could I tell you the truth? You didn't choose me from the beginning to be with you. You were in love with Kikyo. I didn't want you to come to me because you feel you have the obligation for this baby. Besides that, how do I know… you love me? You never say anything to me…." said Kagome in tears. Now all her make-up is gone. Her hair decoration is also messed up.

"Kagome….if you had told me earlier….you didn't have to go through like this. Did you know how much I wish you were carrying my baby.….how much I wanted you….to be with me…..I just can't accept why you ….fucking liar!", said Inuyasha is angry now.

He is wrapping Yukio with the blanket again and taking him to the windows.

"Inuyasha…..where are you going?" screamed Kagome.

"I always take what is mine…..Kagome. You should have known me better….before you lied to me….If you wanted to marry that man. You go ahead….but I won't let you take away my son", said Inuyasha so cold in his voice. He is getting ready now to jump when Kagome immediately running towards him and holding his arms.

"No……..don't take him away…..Please…." cried Kagome begging him.

"Then come with me..." said Inuyasha.

"I can't….How could I leave my family in the middle of this…..Inuyasha….I am begging you. Don't take Yukio from me"

"So Yukio….is his name. Kagome… if you want him back then you get it yourself…." said Inuyasha then pushing her away. He is leaving now with Yukio in his arms.

"No……………please come back here….Inuyasha….Osu…..", _I can't say that…..Yukio will be hurt_ said Kagome. _I will not forgive you Inuyasha for doing this._

After that she can only cries and cries to see Inuyasha and Yukio is gone from her sight now. Then everything is suddenly blank and she felt to the ground.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Higurashi's Residence**

When Kagome woke up, she found herself lying on the bed. Her mom was sitting next to her. She was so worried.

"Kagome….what's happened? Why you look so awful like this? Where is Yukio?",asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Inu…Inuyasha took him….mama",said Kagome now crying very hard.

"I knew it…this will happen….that's why I want Houjo marry you soon and take you away from here",said Mrs. Higurashi sadly.

"Kagome….do you think…Yuki will be better staying at Inuyasha's world. At least in there, none will say anything about his appearance. Think about it! If he is here, people will think weird about him and talk nasty…",said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I don't care what people think….he is my son….he is my flesh and blood. I love him. I will not let my son grow without a mom…..mama I have to take him back",said Kagome trying to get up from the bed now.

"Kagome….did you forget….today is your marriage day. Everyone has been waiting so long for you now including Houjo. They are all so worried why the bride hasn't come out",asked Mrs. Higurashi gently.

"How can I go through with this…when my mind is with Yukio….mama please give me a chance…this time. I have to take him back from Inuyasha",said Kagome. She is kneeling down now besides her mom's feet.

"Please…mum….I promise you I will come back to fulfil my duty… marry to Houjo as you wish…but right now…I need to find my son…",said Kagome with tears.

"If that you really want?",suddenly a voice from the door. It's Houjo.

"I am sorry….to come here but I just worried about Kagome….",said Houjo. He is so different in his formal groom dress. He looked handsome.

"Come here…Houjo. I leave you two to talk now…",said Mrs. Higurashi then come out from the room.

"Kagome….tell me…do you still want to marry me?",said Houjo. He is sitting next to her.

"I can't answer that Houjo…I have to find my baby first. You understand, don't you?",asked Kagome.

There is silent for a moment between them. Then….

"Will you come back again after you have found your baby….to marry me….Kagome?",said Houjo. Kagome can see how disappointed and heart broken is Houjo.

"I am sorry….Houjo…really sorry….I know you are a good man. You are always there for me. You care for me deeply. Please forgive me…you don't deserve me…as your wife. I only cause you more trouble….",said Kagome now she bent down her body in front of him with tears all over her face. Nothing can describe how this two feeling.

"Kagome….why you didn't love me? Who is this man that you love him so greatly? What is his name",asked Houjo with jealousy in his voice.

"His name is Inuyasha. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, any girl would be very lucky to have you as husband. You are a good man",said Kagome.

"Do you think I am supposed to feel happy to hear that?",said Houjo sadly.

" Houjo…I also can't answer you why I didn't love you…It is not up to me…Houjo. It's my fate. I fall in love with Inuyasha. If I hadn't met him I probably will end up with you",said Kagome is holding Houjo's hands now.

"Kagome….do you think… you can give yourself a chance to love me….please…",said Houjo.

How could she refuse this good man's wish. At least that the thing she can offers him.

"Houjo…I will try….when I got my baby back…I will come to you".

"Can I come with you?",asked Houjo.

"You can't Houjo….this is only between me and Inuyasha….",said Kagome.

"Ok…I will postpone our marriage then….till you come back",said Houjo with the emotion all over his face.

"Thank you so much…..Houjo. Thank you",said Kagome gave him a kiss on his forehead.

When Houjo come out from the room, Kagome immediately changed all her clothes and started packing whatever she needs in Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Area).

_I come to get you Yukio…..and Inuyasha prepared to get what you deserved said Kagome._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**At Sengoku Jidai**

Inuyasha climbed the well and got out from there. As soon as, he landed the ground, he can felt something wrong in there…this feeling is the same when Naraku was around. What's going on here? He opened his ears and tried to smell…something. But he can't find anything. He holds Yukio very tightly to his chest and running as fast as he can to Kaede's hut. He was surprised to see Miroku and Shippo outside Kaede's hut.

"Oiii Miroku….what's going on….why you are here? Didn't you say you will stay at your village? Where is Sango",asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..what's that? Whose baby you are holding?",screamed Shippo.

"Inuyasha where have you been?",said Miroku looking very surprised to see Inuyasha.

"It's a long story….tell me why you guys are here?",asked Inuyasha. He started got the feeling something is wrong.

"A week ago, some people from this village came to my house and told me Kaede was badly injured. So we come as soon as we could. Sango is looking after her now. She is inside",said Miroku.

"What?….she looked fine to me when I saw her last time",said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…whose baby that you take?"said Shippo jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder he wanted to see the baby.

"Khek….of course…it's mine!", said Inuyasha pushing away Shippo from him.

"Hah….from where?",asked Miroku confused. He didn't know anything about Kagome's pregnancy.

"Bah….from my woman….of course!",said Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…..but….but….how come….I heard she is now an old woman….now….how could she….",said Miroku with puzzle on his face.

"Ii's not from that fucking bitch…..you moron!",yelled Inuyasha.

"Hmmm…hmmm …Miroku…do you think I still have a good hearing?",said Shippo suddenly.

"Yes….why you ask",said Miroku

"I just heard Inuyasha said Kikyo is a fucking bitch….so meaning this baby is from the other bitch…",said Shippo. Before he can say anything, Inuyasha punches him on his head.

"Shut up!",screamed Inuyasha almost blushing.

"Inuyasha can I hold the her?",said Shippo.

"It's not her ….stupid….it's him. His name is Yukio",said Inuyasha now giving Yukio to Shippo.

"Inuyasha….so you are inside….Kaede wanted to see you", said Sango all of sudden standing in front of the door and looking surprisingly to the baby on Shippo's arms.

"How cute….whose baby is this?",asked Sango.

"Inuyasha said not from the fucking bitch Kikyo…",said Shippo.

"You….",said Inuyasha is ready to give him another punch.

"Inuyasha !…go now inside",said Sango.

Inuyasha went inside and found Kaede was lying weakly on the bed.

"Who did this to you baba?",asked Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…",said Kaede

"What? Why she did this to you?",said Inuyasha in shocked.

"She still can't let you go. You have to be careful now…Inuyasha. She has tainted the Shikono Tama again. You know what that mean…especially you have to protect Kagome and her baby",said Kaede worried.

"Khek…don't worry she will not come here anymore….that whore married to another man",said Inuyasha in jealousy tone.

"Inuyasha….so this is Kagome-Chan's baby?",said Sango entering the hut followed by Miroku and Shippo.

"How could you take her baby from her?",asked Kaede.

"Bah….this baby is my baby also….you all are idiot!",yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone is surprised then looking at one another.

"So you and Kagome-Chan…..?",said Sango.

"Yes…so what….she didn't want to come with me…I just take the baby….that's the only way she can come to me",said Inuyasha at last.

Now everybody is nodding their head.

"How could you Inuyasha….poor thing Kagome-Chan?",said Sango. Yukio started to cry now and cry.

"Why he keep on crying….?",said Inuyasha getting worried.

"He is hungry….did you bring his milk?",asked Sango.

"No…how could I …Kagome didn't want to come with me",said Inuyasha innocently.

"Inuyasha… I mean the bottle milk….",said Sango impatient.

"No….hey… why don't you give your milk to him…",said Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you talking about? My wife is not a cow!",yelled Miroku punched Inuyasha on the head.

"Hah….how about you baba? Can you give?",said Inuyasha didn't know what to do looking Kaede whose face now is weird.

"Inuyasha….you are so immature!",said Shippo.

"Shut up you all! Let me find any mums in this village who can breastfeed Yukio. Inuyasha you'd better get Kagome soon",said Sango is now going out with Yukio on her arms.

Miroku is taking Inuyasha out from the hut to let Kaede taking rest. Shippo is also following them.

"Inuyasha….I am impressed with you….how did you do it?",whispered Miroku.

"Bah…what are you saying?",said Inuyasha.

"I mean you and Kagome-Chan is having baby so quickly….you know that I and Sango had been married quite a while now… I still haven't got baby yet",said Miroku.

"Khek…of course because I am different from you",said Inuyasha proudly.

"Can you tell me that?", asked Miroku whispering again. Meanwhile Shippo is trying also to put his ears behind their back.

"You….little fox get away from me",yelled Inuyasha.

"Miroku…I will tell Sango….that you consult your sex life with Inuyasha",screamed Shippo.

"Hey…you! Leave me alone… ",said Miroku got irritated with Shippo.

"Inuyasha why Kagome didn't want to come with you",asked Shippo.

"That whore…..she….." Inuyasha haven't finished his words….when suddenly he heard…..

"You called me whore! Inuyasha….osuwari…osuwari…osuwari…..OSUWARIIIIII".

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha felt off to a big hole with his head stuck in the ground after hearing Kagome's magic words.

"STOP IT! ENOUGH!" Inuyasha yelled at her trying to get up.

Kagome was standing in front of him. With her shiny black hair under the moonlight, she stared at him with so much rage on her brown eyes. She looks beautiful like a goddess. How much Inuyasha wanted to hold her in his arms.

"How dare you called me that? Who do you think you are! ", said Kagome. She lifted her hands and gave Inuyasha a slap.

"Ouch…! That's must be hurt!" said Shippo to Miroku.

"Be quite! Shippo", said Miroku seriously to Shippo then looking at the tense moment between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You…." said Inuyasha in shocked to get the first slap from Kagome. His left cheek looked red now.

"Where is my baby? How dare you taking him away from me like that?" said Kagome and lifted her hands again…before she can do anything, Inuyasha grabbed her hands first.

"Stop it! I said….or you'll be regret!" He screamed at her.

"Let my hands go or I…" said Kagome is now trying to keep away from Inuyasha, but his hands too stronger for her. She is about to move her other hands when Inuyasha suddenly held both of her arms together with his hands. Now she is trapped in his arms.

"I….I hate you…..." said Kagome started crying. She can see how his amber eyes looking at her so peacefully.

"He is my son also! You had lied to me. If I didn't come in time I would have been lost him and you...forever, didn't you know that?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..I…I….you made me did like that", said Kagome in tears.

"I didn't ask you to marry other man…Did you marry that jerk or not?" said Inuyasha. She can hear a jealousy tone in his voice.

"How can I ….after you have taken Yukio from me! What am I supposed to do…Inuyasha. I was pregnant without husband", said Kagome.

"You should tell me the truth! You know I am always with you. That's why you are a whore if you want to marry other man", said Inuyasha angry.

"You…..Osu…….." Before Kagome can finish the words, Inuyasha immediately kissed her. At first, she tried to resist but then she couldn't deny it anymore. She knew it that she is longing for this moment also. After all the fights and tears…..his kiss becoming so gentle. She can feel the warmth of his tongue dancing inside her mouth. But suddenly they hear……….

"Oii…..guys…..he….he we are here….hallooo!" said Miroku with his hands closed Shippo's eyes.

Kagome broke away from Inuyasha instantly after realising Miroku and Shippo were there. Now they both were blushing.

"Shippo…Miroku how long you guys are there?" said Kagome still embarrassed.

"We are here all along when you were arrived…" said Miroku smiles at her.

"Kagome….I miss you!" screamed Shippo. He immediately jumped to her arms.

"Me…too ….Shippo", said Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan……" said Sango. She came back just in time with Yukio in her arms.

Kagome approached her in a rush and took over Yukio in her arms.

"My baby….Yukio…..Thank you.. Sango-Chan", said Kagome. She kissed Yukio.

"She has just been breastfed from a mum in the village but I think he still wants more", said Sango

"Ok…I'll give him more…now", said Kagome carrying Yukio inside Kaede's hut. Sango is following her.

Miroku and Shippo were about to go inside also when Inuyasha screamed at them.

"What the fuck are you doing? Stay here! Both of you".

"Hey….I am still a child….you know!" said Shippo.

"Shippo…leave him alone. You know now Kagome-Chan is his woman…" said Miroku taking Shippo for a walk now to the forest.

"Khek…..whatever…." said Inuyasha. He jumped up to the top of the tree and sitting there...closing his eyes. _At last I got you back Kagome….my love and Yukio…my son. I will not let you out of my sight again………..forever._

**INSIDE KAEDE'S HUT**

Inside the hut, Kagome is breastfeeding Yukio while chatting with Sango and Kaede. Kagome was shocked to know that Kikyo had hurt Kaede.

"Kagome….I am glad Inuyasha now is admitting his feeling for you. He loves you. I knew also that how much he suffered when he chose to be with my sister. May be he didn't realise that his love for you is different with Kikyo. My sister couldn't accept the fact that she has to loose Inuyasha again. Kagome…I want you to keep the Shikon No Tama when you all are able to get it back from my sister. Since you got a pure heart and miko also. I think fate has chosen you to be the one who is able to purify the shards. I believe that's why from the beginning the shards in your body because you are the truly owner of Shino No Tama", said Kaede.

"Kagome-Chan I am happy….that you are together with Inuyasha after those long sufferings…." said Sango smiles at Kagome.

"I wish….all that simple….Sango-Chan….though I am happy I got Inuyasha's love with me and Yukio….but…." said Kagome with tears all over her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" said Kaede.

"I have promised my family to marry someone after I got Yukio back", said Kagome sadly.

"Kagome-Chan…..did Inuyasha know about this", asked Sango. She felt sorry for her.

"I haven't told him….I am not about to tell him….He will stop me if he found out", said Kagome again.

"But….that's not right…you want to leave him with his son….No…Kagome….he will be hurt….you see it also today how you feel if Yukio was taken away from you. He is the father….he has the same right with you", said Kaede.

"Tell me….what am I supposed to do?" said Kagome in dilemma.

"Kagome-Chan….I think we can't decide for you. It's you… yourself have to decide….which one you have to give priority Inuyasha or your family. But I can tell you one thing if you did this to Inuyasha, he will be very sad in his life. He will be very lonely. For so long he didn't have anyone in his life. Now he got you and his son. He must be very happy….." said Sango.

"Well…in the same time also your family will be disappointed in you if you didn't marry the man they prefer…" said Kaede confused also.

"Let me think about it….I am sure I will get the decision….It has to be a way for this", said Kagome tried to convince herself. _But she is afraid of the outcome….actually_.

"When you have to leave….Kagome-Chan?" said Sango.

"I….actually I can leave now also if I want since I already got Yukio. But….how can I….Inuyasha is watching me outside…I have to wait then…till the time is right", said Kagome.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while here….besides….I still miss you …." said Sango-Chan.

"Ok…."

"Kagome…..don't leave Yukio out of your sight….I hate to tell you this but Kikyo is after you and your son also", said Kaede.

"Hah….why she wanted to do like that?" said Kagome.

"What do you think? She is jealous of you…." said Sango.

"Hey….by the way how is your marriage's life….sorry for not asking…." asked Kagome. Sango is blushing now. They kept on talking…

**OUTSIDE KAEDE'S HUT**

Meanwhile….outside the hut….all the guys now were talking together.

"Hey…Inuyasha…what's your planning now?" asked Miroku.

"Khek….planning for what?" said Inuyasha.

"You are now a father….Inuyasha….what are you going to do with Kagome", asked Shippo irritated by Inuyasha's reaction.

"What do you mean….she will stay with me of course…." said Inuyasha. He still got no idea what his friends are talking about.

"Stupid!….Are you going to marry Kagome or not?" said Shippo punched Inuyasha on his head.

"Is that….necessary? I have mated her….she will be mine forever", said Inuyasha.

"Ohh….in that case….let Kouga married her then…" yelled Miroku.

"What the….I kill him before he did that", said Inuyasha angrily.

"Huh….you are so immature…Inuyasha….",said Shippo was disappointed in him.

"You have to marry her Inuyasha because she is not half demon like you. If you didn't marry her….there is always possibility she will get married to someone else", said Miroku.

"Oh yeah…..over my dead body…" said Inuyasha.

"That's why you have to marry her………..IDIOT!" Shippo yelled at him.

"I will do it after I finish my business with Kikyo", said Inuyasha now is blushing.

"So you still have business with her…." said Miroku.

"Not that kind of business…..moron! I mean after I take the Shino No Tama from her. I will use that to become human then I will stay forever with Kagome…" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..sometimes….you really surprised me…..you aren't an idiot after all", said Shippo smiled at him.

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha now punched back on Shippo's head.

"Well….how about you….Miroku? What is your planning?" said Inuyasha.

"He….he….isn't that obvious after seeing your baby today…I will work out with Sango as soon as possible….." said Miroku.

"That is not what I am asking! You pervert monk! I mean when you will go back to your village?' said Inuyasha.

"I will not go back now….not till the Shino No Tama is back again…." said Miroku.

"It doesn't concern you….this is between me and Kikyo….you better go back with Sango…. I will protect Kagome and my son…..." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…Kagome is our friend also. We will help you to bring back the shards", said Miroku.

"Yeah it's settled now….we are together again to defeat Kikyo…" said Shippo happily.

"Inuyasha….I just have one question for you…..Did you really got over Kikyo completely?" said Miroku

"Of course…I made my mind…didn't I?" said Inuyasha

"But you always got confused when Kikyo is front of you…..You two-timing", said Shippo.

"Khek….that in the past….",said Inuyasha crossing his arms on his chest.

"Are you sure you can kill her if you have to…."said Miroku.

"Of course…." said Inuyasha.

"Hey…Inuyasha….if this time you go back again to Kikyo…I can assure you….You will never see Kagome and your son again forever. She will disappear from your life. You got that!" yelled Shippo.

"Bah….don't you think I know that?", said Inuyasha….._while in his heart he is also doubting whether he can kill Kikyo….after all she is his first love….Kikyo…._

Meanwhile without their knowing, a pair of eyes is watching them behind the forest…

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Kagomehad wakened up from her sleep. She looked around…in the room. _Gee! What a crowd!_ Yukio was still sleeping peacefully besides her. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on the other corner with Shippo and Kirara curled up the bodies next to their feet. Kaede was still sleeping in the middle of the room, she looked much better now after Kagome gave the medicine from her own time last night. She didn't realise someone who was sitting next to the door, watching her.

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha. He surprised to see Kagome woke up so early.

"Yes…Inuyasha you didn't sleep?" asked Kagome. _How could he sleep?He is always the one who watch over all of them when they are sleeping._

"Khek….I can sleep even when I am sitting", said Inuyasha.

Kagome then got up and took something from her bag.

"What are you doing…?" said Inuyasha still looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha….can't you see my clothes was wet and sticky because of milk. I need to take bath. I want to clean up first before Yukio is awake….." said Kagome. Now she is about to leave the room with the towel and clothes on her hand.

"Oh…eh…..Can I come….?" said Inuyasha with a naughty smile.

"No…! Please look after Yukio…..for me! I will be back….ok…." said Kagome is blushing.

When she is at the door, Inuyasha touched her feet.

"You….be careful..ok ...if you feel something is wrong just call me…." said Inuyasha worried.

"Thank you. I will be fine…Inuyasha", said Kagome gave him a smile.

However, as soon as Kagome was leaving. Immediately, Inuyasha shake Miroku on his shoulder very hard.

"Miroku….hey….wake up", said Inuyasha.

Instead of waking up, Miroku started to grope Inuyasha's bottom.

"Sango…." Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha hit him on his head. Miroku was awakening instantly and looked so annoyed at Inuyasha.

"Hey….what's wrong with you?" he yelled at Inuyasha.

"Your hand is still doing the pervert thing. Some habit is difficult to change…isn't it? Miroku…anyway….I need a favour from you" said Inuyasha.

"Whuahhh….what do you want?" asked Miroku. He yawned.

"Could you look after Yukio for me….I have to watch over….Kagome. She is alone outside there to take bath in the river. I'll be back…soon…" said Inuyasha.

"Hah!...Kagome-Chan is taking a bath….Inuyasha I think I can watch over her….you can stay here….look after your kid….how's that sound", said Miroku gave a beautiful smile to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and punched him on the head.

"Sorry….he…he...just kidding! Go now. I will be here", said Miroku. Inuyasha left the hut within a second.

**In the Forest…near the river**

Inuyasha jumped up to the top of the tree nearby the river where Kagome was taking a bath there. He was just sitting there and looking around. Everything so peaceful…his mind is wandering…._what will you do this time….Kikyo?_ Then he stared at his beautiful woman down there. Kagome naked body is shivering because of the cold water in the river. _God…she is so beautiful_…said Inuyasha…her creamy body looked shiny because of the sunlight. She got a perfect body curved that every man dreamt of. He looked away tried to control his unbearable desire to run to her.

Meanwhile Kagome is enjoying her bath She didn't realised Inuyasha was staring at her. _Wow….it's cold….but I have to clean up_ said Kagome to herself. She immersed her shoulder in the water and pouring the water all over her. Oh…so refreshing! But all of sudden, she felt something is touching her feet inside the water. She screamed immediately.

Inuyasha was rushing to go by her side without realising she is still naked.

"What happened?" said Inuyasha worried.

"You….Inuyasha …..osuwari! Go awayyyyy!" screamed Kagome. She is putting both her hands covering her breasts.

Now Inuyasha was completely wet with his body inside the water. He growled at Kagome as soon as he can stand.

"What the fuck! you do that for…I thought something happened to you", yelled Inuyasha got annoyed.

"Something is touching my feet….I think it's just a fish…. you …bring my towel..I think I am finished now", said Kagome.

"What's wrong with you?….like I'd never seen you naked before?" said Inuyasha while he is walking to get the towel for Kagome.

"What do you think…just because we ever slept together….you are free to see me naked", said Kagome got irritated now.

"So what? you are my woman…..now", said Inuyasha. He is standing by the side of the river.

"I am not your woman…." said Kagome…._ I am not your wife yet…you haven't told me to marry you._

"Yes…you are my woman….now get it your towel yourself", said Inuyasha wickedly. He is putting the towel on his shoulder.

"You….give it to me now…or Osu…."

"Don't even think about that….or you pay the consequences…" said Inuyasha seriously.

"You are….really annoying me….INUYASHA!" said Kagome. She walked slowly to Inuyasha with her hands still covering her breast. Now she is almost fully out from the water when she realised she didn't have anything to cover below her tummy. She just stood there and begged Inuyasha.

"Please….Inuyasha give me my towel…it's freezing here", said Kagome almost wanted to cry.

Inuyasha ran immediately to her and covered her body with the towel. He held her in his arms. Kagome can felt the warmth from his body.

"Do you feel warm now…?" whispered Inuyasha at Kagome's ear. All of sudden she got this incredible desire inside her body. Her breast is hardened because of that sensation.

"Inuyasha…please let me go. I have to change….now", said Kagome at last…tried to stay away from him.

"Why? What scared you? Kagome…" said Inuyasha refused to let her go.

"I….I am not scared of you…..let me go….I think Yukio needs me…" said Kagome is now closing her eyes. Struggling to control herself.

"What about me? I need you also…" said Inuyasha. His arm swept around her waist and pulled her close, locking her body to his hard strength. His eyes glittered into her as the fingers of his other hand threaded through her hair and curled relentlessly around the nape of her neck. His head is bending slowly towards her. And Kagome couldn't evade him. She can't control herself anymore.

"Inuyasha…..please stop…." whispered Kagome. Somehow the enforced contact with his body had seeped all the strength from hers. Her thighs trembled against the muscular power of his. Her stomach quivered in awareness of the masculine from his body. He locked her lips greedily. His lips played with hers in a sensual teasing that electrified every nerve-ending in her body. Her lips parted without any conscious volition. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, scrambled upwards and thrust into the thick his raven long hair. She barely knew when the kiss ended.

"Do you want me to stop now…." said Inuyasha hoarsely. But then before Kagome can answer, he moves his hand freely beneath her towel and cupped Kagome's breast freely. She moaned as he pulled the towel from her body. He bent to kiss her breasts. Kagome's hands raked through his hair and stroked over his shoulders and when his head moved lower to run soft little kisses over the inner sides of her thighs, her whole body quivered with delight. He caressed her legs, rubbed his cheek across her stomach. But suddenly he stopped and covered her with the towel and carrying her in his bridal style.

"Inuyasha….where we are going..?" said Kagome still hasn't got over her desires.

"Kagome…..I can't promise you I will be able to stop….if we still continue doing that. Not in here….people can see us…." said Inuyasha. He is putting Kagome down behind the bushes.

Kagome started blushing. She held his arms and looked at him.

"No….we can't do it….here….Inuyasha…." said Kagome.

"Do you have a better idea?" said Inuyasha with his naughty smile.

"I mean…I won't do it….." said Kagome. She looked away from him and started to get dress.

"What are you doing?" said Inuyasha…confused.

"Inuyasha….I….I've just given birth…..I didn't want to get pregnant again….I mean….so soon…if we make love now", said Kagome embarrassed what she did in the river.

"Khek….so what I will be there for you….." said Inuyasha.

"You….! I am not a rabit!" yelled Kagome.

"Then…if I wanted you….why should I do…." asked Inuyasha so innocently.

"You should control yourself then….." said Kagome angry.

"Bah….what about you….Can you control yourself?", said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha….don't make me say those word…." said Kagome getting ready to leave.

"Kagome….tell me what should I do then?" said Inuyasha now following her.

"I don't know you guy have to know what to do? Why don't you ask Miroku", said Kagome blushed. _I am in experience ….for heaven's sake….Inuyasha_.

"Kagome……I will be in trouble if we didn't do it now" said Inuyasha kept on bothering her.

"May be if we wear protection…." said Kagome suddenly stopped. She remembered that Ayumi (her friend) ever put that thing in her bag as she suspected that one day Kagome will do "it" with Houjo. She never touched it though.

"What's protection?" asked Inuyasha.

"Condom!...hih…...why I discuss with you about this…." said Kagome hopelessly.

"What's condom?" said Inuyasha curiously….

"Shut up! I m not talking about this anymore….Inuyasha….let's go back now…" said Kagome.

"But…Kagome…..tell me…." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..osuwari!" said Kagome then leave him alone.

Meanwhile when she reached the hut. She looked shocked to find everyone is outside looking very tense…..

"Kagome-Chan….I've just asked Shippo to look for you….." said Sango.

"What's happened?" said Kagome worried.

"Kikyo……she…..she had kidnapped Yukio….." said Miroku sadly.

"What?" cried Kagome then suddenly her feet become so weak and before she felt to the ground a strong arm has held her.

"Don't worry…Kagome…You stay here with Sango...I will take back our son!" said Inuyasha. She can feel the rage in his voice.

Before she can say anything….Inuyasha has disappeared inside the forest.

"Inuyasha………….." said Kagome in tears.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning! This chapter especially contain Strong-Language and Lemon**.

**Please be aware! …..You are being warned…ok.**

**Chapter 25**

**THE UNFORGETTABLE MIASMA**

"How did Kikyo kidnap Yukio?" asked Kagome to Sango.

"Kikyoused the sleeping-poison to all of us. While we were all unconscious, she took Yukio away….." said Sango.

"I am so sorry Kagome-Chan….I let you down…" said Miroku remorsefully.

"Don't be…it's not your mistake…..let's go find Inuyasha!" said Kagome to Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome….I think you'd be better stay here…." said Kaede all of sudden.

"I have to go….Inuyasha needed me…" said Kagome.

"You need to hear this first...Kagome! Kikyo….you are about to see…it's not the same person anymore…." said Kaede after taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean….?" said Kagome.

"Well…her appearance is Kikyo as before she died….but her soul is not my sister anymore. I can feel it because I am a miko", said Kaede seriously.

"You mean….she is a young woman again?' asked Miroku.

"Yes…she had returned to her appearance like as the first time Inuyasha met her…." said Kaede with her eyes looking away somewhere else.

"But….how can it be?" asked Sango.

"You can use whatever you want with Shikon No Tama in your hand. But for her youth…I think she had sold out her souls to all youkai (demons). She is no more a miko but a demon now", said Kaede sadly.

"If that's the purpose of Shino No Tama….how come Kikyo didn't use it to become human with Inuyasha...while it is being pure…." asked Kagome.

"She did use that….Kagome… but it failed….." said Kaede.

"I still don't get it..." said Miroku.

"In order to fulfil the use of Shikon No Tama you cannot have two different minds. You see how Naraku were able to use it for his mean purpose since he got such a strong evil power. When Kikyo used it to become a human….because she was just a ghost….her power was not that great. She needed other powerful source. It's Inuyasha's love to her. However, during the ritual….Inuyasha's love was not that stronger cause he still got Kagome in his heart. That's why the ritual failed. In fact, Kikyo would have been dead that time, if Sesshomaru didn't restore her soul with his Tetsaiga", said Kaede.

"Inuyasha….." said Kagome in tears. _So you really choose me_.

"Kagome….it's better for you to leave here with Yukio when you have found him. It's not safe for you to be here for the time being…." said Kaede.

"Kagome-Chan…didn't you say you have to go back to your family…." said Sango.

"But meaning….I have to marry somebody else's…I will never see Inuyasha again…" said Kagome can't bear the pain in her heart.

All of them are silent for the moment. They didn't know what to do.

"I am so worry…this time my sister will do something drastic to Inuyasha….her revenge is not like Naraku….it's not about being so powerful …or being dominant from any others youkai or beast….but more about revenge from a broken hearted woman. Kikyo will use Inuyasha's heart or faith…….and….I m not sure Inuyasha was prepared for that…."said Kaede.

Meanwhile Kirara had arrived with Shippo on his back. Shippo was happy to see Kagome there at last; since he was looking for her in the forest and couldn't find her.

"Come on! Sango….Miroku…let's go we have to find Inuyasha", said Kagome.

"Kagome… It's not safe for you….why don't you stay here with Kaede", said Sango worried.

"Yukio is my son….Inuyasha is…is….my….man….I have to be there for them", said Kagome in certain.

Miroku and Sango gave a signal to one another as the approval. Kaede gave Kagome her bow and arrows.

"Use mine….these arrows were not an ordinary one but they had been made with some spells and prayers.…..this is especially to handle a miko like my sister. Actually if my sister didn't go this far…I also didn't want to use these arrow to kill her. But…I got no option besides I think she will be happier to die like this rather than be killed by youkai. Please be careful all of you…", said Kaede praying in her heart.

"Ok….let's go…" said Sango took her Hirakotsu then jumped on Kirara's back with Kagome.

Shippo jumped immediately to Miroku's back. All of them left the hut now.

**KIKYO'S MIASMA**

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running around like anything in the forest looking for Yukio. He has been screaming and yelling….Kikyo's name. Still was no sign of her or Yukio.

He kept on running and running….till he came inside the miasma that he didn't even realise it. He arrived suddenly in a place where he can see a beautiful view, nice house(hut) in the middle of the forest. Everything was so beautiful….and he saw a beautiful woman come out from the house. When he approached her….it's Kikyo. She looked beautiful on her colourful Kimono not her usual Miko Kimono. She tied her long black hair with a red ribbon. Her face was glowing in happiness.

"Kikyo…." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha….my love….you have come", said Kikyo running towards him and holding him tightly.

"Kikyo….where am I", said Inuyasha still confused.

Then he saw a small boy running over towards him also. "Dad…..." he called Inuyasha.

"What? Who is this Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"He is Yukio…our son….Inuyasha", said Kikyo then carrying Yukio on her arms.

"What's happening here", said Inuyasha tried so hard to think and remember…but he got no recollection in his mind about who he was…..why he was there…what.he only remembered that the beautiful woman in front of him is Kikyo and He loved her.

"Come inside here….my darling. We are husband and wife now. Give me your sword…let me putting it inside for you", said Kikyo holding Inuyasha's hands after she put down Yukio on the ground.

He came inside the house and saw Kikyo putting his sword on the table. Kikyo was making him some tea for him.

"Inuyasha….do you love me?" said Kikyo while she was giving him the tea.

"Of course….there is no other woman but you….Kikyo', said Inuyasha kissed her.

"Are you telling me the truth?Inuyasha….." said Kikyo suddenly cries.

"Yes….I only love you….." said Inuyasha still holding her in his arms.

"Then….will you do anything I say…." asked Kikyo smiled wickedly.

"I will do anything…..you asked………" said Inuyasha.

As soon as he said that……suddenly everything was changed…..there was no more beautiful house…no more nice view….but everything was covered with blood…and death bodies was everywhere. Inuyasha looked around for Kikyo and searched for his sword but he couldn't find it.

"Kikyo….Kikyo….where are you?" said Inuyasha worried and panic. The more he walked the more he saw so many death bodies lying around. His sanity is starting to get disturbed slowly….slowly…. till he saw Kikyo's body were lying among the death bodies and one of them also was Yukio.

He screamed and held Kikyo in his arms.

"Kikyo…what's happened to you and Yukio? Who had done this all?' said Inuyasha in tears.

"Inuyasha….promised me….you have to take revenge on my death and your son's ", said Kikyo sadly.

"Of course….tell me who did this….I will kill that fucking bastard…with my own hands…" said Inuyasha with rage.

"It's that bitch….**KAGOME**! Kill and rape her…..! I don't care… she did this to all of us", screamed Kikyo before she closed her eyes.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! You FUCKING BITCH!. You had killed my Kikyo. You will pay for all of this", said Inuyasha…..now his eyes starting to turn red and his youkai blood was started taking over his body since he didn't have Tensaiga on his hand anymore. He is losing control of himself completely.

Inuyasha was running like a mad man with his claws ready to attack. He could no more remember anything else but to kill and rape….**Kagome**!

When he left…..Kikyo got up and laughing like a grazy person. Then all views of the death bodies were vanished including the miasma.

"Die Inuyasha…..with your woman…..after you had killed Kagome. I will send you in hell with her also….ha………ha………..ha…….."said Kikyo full of evil aura on her face.

However when she turned around she was shocked to see Kagome was standing there with her bow.

"Where is my son?" asked Kagome looked directly to Kikyo.

"How did you come here bitch?" said Kikyo. She was surprised to see Kagome can break her barrier.

Kagome looked around and could see Yukio lying on the ground behind the bushes crying and screaming. She realised that Kikyo had put barrier that only her and Inuyasha can go in. Miroku and Sango were not able to join her inside here.

"Where is Inuyasha? What have you done with him? If anything happen to him I won't forgive you" yelled Kagome. She is worried. There was no sign of Inuyasha being there.

"Don't worry you will meet him….he will also looking for you. Take him…he is already no use for me now. You both can die in hell." said Kikyo gave her a devil smile.

"You didn't deserve to have him anyway..Kikyo. Give me back my son…..Kikyo or I won't hesitate to kill you", said Kagome. She was getting ready to charge the arrow on to her.

"I didn't care about your bastard son…..go get it….bitch! But you must die first before you do that…." said Kikyo. All of sudden she charged her arrow first to Kagome. She was able to dodge but SWUP! … The arrow had torn her skin on her left feet, Kagome felt to the ground in pain…. She was slowly creeping towards Yukio who was still crying.

"What a pathetic scene….mother and daughter….hey… let me send both of you to hell", said Kikyo. She was getting ready to charge her second arrow to Kagome.

Before she did that, Kagome used all her mighty power within her to get up immediately and charged her arrow first exactly to Kikyo left chest where she can see the Shikon No Tama embedded there. Kikyo screamed in pain since Kagome's arrow was made from Priestess Midoriku's tomb where Shino No Tama was created. (Kaede had explained this to Kagome). The shard had come out now from Kikyo's body.

"You fucking bitch!….I don't need those shards anyway. My purpose of using Shikon No Tama had been fulfilled. You and Inuyasha will pay for the rest of your life…..ha…..ha….ha….Prepare to die with your bastard son now ..." Kikyo then charged her third arrow to Yukio.

Kagome got up and ran immediately to cover Yukio but the arrow was too fast….she was screaming in tears "NOOO! YUKIO…..". Suddenly…

"Hirakotsu….." yelled Sango. Kikyo's arrow now was thrown away by Sango's hirakotsu. Sango immediately took Yukio in her arms and jumped on Kirara's back.

"I will take him to Kaede….Kagome-Chan…don't worry! Houshi-sama….you stay here with her", said Sango left in hurry with Kirara and Shippo.

"Kagome….be careful!",said Shippo.

Because Kikyo had lost her power. Her barrier was now weakening. That's why Miroku and Sango can go inside the barrier to help Kagome.

"Come one Kikyo….give it up…." said Miroku was getting ready to attack her.

"I won't give up after all I am the greatest miko…..ha….ha…" said Kikyo. She laughed. Though she was wounded, she was still able to stand and reach out the shards. The shard is becoming half darkened now.

"I will use this to kill you all…." said Kikyo. She is about to put the shards on her body when Kagome as fast as she can…taking the last arrow….and charging it towards Kikyo.

"Prepare to die Kikyo……….with my power as a miko and Lady Midoriku………This is for Inuyasha …GOOOO!" screamed Kagome to her arrow.

Her arrow was glowing so bright filled of Kagome's truly pure power as miko and the greatest Priestess Midoriku. Kikyo watched in shocked as the arrow penetrating her heart. She felt to the ground…..and tried to look at Kagome. Without wasting time, Kagome running towards her and punching her so hard on her face.

"THIS IS FOR TAKING MY SON……YOU BITCH!" screamed Kagome. Kikyo died instantly.

"Well done….Kagome-Chan…you have settled the score with your rival." said Miroku amazed. He then put the shards on his pocket.

Though Kikyo is death, Kagome is still confused of what she was saying. _What does Kikyo meant by her purpose using Shikon No Tama had been fulfilled? For what…..? She died too easy on my hand? Why she said I and Inuyasha had to pay? What is her other scheme. Said Kagome to herself. _

"Let's find Inuyasha…." said Miroku.

"Miroku you go first taking the shards. I can find Inuyasha by myself. Since Kikyo is dead. I'll be safe. Just take the shards to Kaede….so that it will be purified before the others demon can see it.", said Kagome. She was disappeared in the forest after Miroku left her.

She had looked and walked around in the forest but she couldn't find him.

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha…..where are you?" said Kagome worried. She can only find his sword lying somewhere in the bushes.

She was going around again and again in the forest, but she couldn't find him. Feeling of tired and exhausted, after the battle with Kikyo not to mention her feet wounded because of Kikyo's arrow, she was resting under a tree. When suddenly ……..whack! she felt pain on her back and it's bleeding….when she turned around she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her with his ravenous looking eyes at her. She was so scared….to see him like that…he was no more like Inuyasha, the man she loves….but just a wild beast ready to kill. He had put his claws on her back just now.

"Inuyasha….it's me…. Kagome", said Kagome in tears because of the pain.

"So… you are that fucking bitch….Prepare to die…" said Inuyasha. "SAN KON TET SU"

He had torn her clothes now….Kagome was half naked and looking so helpless.

"I have to fuck you first before you die…bitch!….you killed Kikyo and my son…." said Inuyasha looking so horrific on his face.

With only one grab by his arm, he held Kagome's head towards him. He kissed her lips viciously. His other hand started to tear any piece of cloth that still covered her body.

"Inuyasha….please stop it…." begged Kagome so weak. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

He ignored her plead. He pushed her body to the ground with his strong body and started to stretch her leg apart by force. He squeezed her breast with his strong hand then put his "thing" inside her vigorously. Kagome moaned in pain. His hip starting to pull back and thrust again… getting faster and harder without mercy. He raped her till she became unconscious because of the massive pain from below her inner thigh.

Kagome can only remember saying "I ….love…you….Inu..yasha".

When she was wide awake, she felt so much pain all over her body…just at the right time when she saw Inuyasha was about to kill her with his claw after he was done with the rape. With her last energy, Kagome screamed as loud as she could…

"OSUWARI…..OSUWARI!". Then everything is dark.

Inuyasha felt to the ground. He remained like that for a while. Then when he opened his eyes….he watched in horror to Kagome's condition. She was lying there naked with blood all over her and mostly from her below thigh. Her eyes was closed. His sanity is back now. His memories started to take in place. He ran towards her and covered her body with his red coat. Inuyasha held her in his arms and screaming so painfully.

"KAGOME!" said Inuyasha in tears.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked directly to Inuyasha's eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes seemed so hurt and full of tears. Inuyasha was turned to normal again to himself.

"You….you are alright now? I am glad. Inuyasha...It's over….now! Kikyo is death",whispered Kagome in his ears. She tried so much to wrap her emotion which had been crushed and shaken.

"Kagome….who did this to you………tell me?",screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't say a word but crying and crying in his arms.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Three Days After The Rape**

Kagome hasn't spoken a word to anyone even to Inuyasha about what really happened. She had been badly wounded not only at the surface but also devastated from inside her spirit. She even scared to look herself in the mirror. She looked so dreadful with everything swollen from her lips to down part of her body. Kaede had taken care of Kagome very thoughtfully. It seems everyone is in their sad mood. Their only entertainment when they were playing with Yukio.

Inuyasha didn't come back to Kaede's hut since then. He is no where to be found. Miroku, Sango and Shippo couldn't blame him. Who can accept such a horrible thing like this happened to the woman he loves?

Meanwhile, Sango was sitting next to Kagome where she was lying next to Yukio inside Kaede's hut. Kagome's eyes are wondering somewhere else. Both of them didn't say a word. Then….

"Sango-Chan…Thank you for being there for me...…" said Kagome suddenly.

"Kagome-Chan…you are my friend. You don't need to thank me" said Sango.

"I…look….so horrible…right now...At first I though I'll be rather death…but I remember Yukio…He is the one who kept me going. I…." Kagome can't finished her words…she was in tears.

"Please stop it! It's not your fault….you know that all of this happened because of Kikyo's scheme. But at least….now you can move on with Inuyasha without her meddlesome anymore. How do you feel now?" said Sango. She tried not to show her sadness towards Kagome.

"What do you think? I felt painful from up to bottom my body….however I am glad I am still alive ….. " cried Kagome. Sango held Kagome in her arms tried to comfort her.

"Where is he…?" asked Kagome suddenly.

"Inuyasha went away after he carried you here and never came back since….." said Sango.

"Inuyasha….." whispered Kagome then she closed her eyes. _I can understand how you feel Inuyasha_. _You were afraid to know the truth that you had hurt me. You just couldn't bear to see me like this. As much as I love you….Inuyasha but right now I really not in the position to caring of anybody's feeling but me. I still have my own nightmare after that incident. Said Kagome to herself._

"Don't worry Kagome-Chan….he will come back….He loves you too much. He will not just walk away like that. I think he is also trying to find the way to deal with this which the most difficult thing in his life right now…." said Sango.

"I know ….Sango-Chan…I ….I didn't blame him for what happened to me. It's his evil side who did this not Inuyasha…." said Kagome sadly.

"What's your planning now? Kagome-Chan……do you think you want go home to see your family?" said Sango.

"I really don't know. With my condition right now, it's not possible ….last time when I went back…I got pregnant…and this time ...I was raped….I think surely they will not allow me to go here anymore in whatever circumstances", said Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan….don't think too much right now…just get better first. Go take a rest a now", said Sango. She then left her alone to sleep.

Since that incident, Kaede stayed with her other relatives in the village. She wanted to give more space for Kagome to get better in her hut. While some people from the village had offered free accommodation to Miroku, Sango and Shippo to stay there while Kagome was sick. So now Kagome can sleep peacefully alone in the hut and have her own privacy to deal with her problems. All her friends will take in turn to visit her regularly.

**Three weeks** had been passed now. Kagome felt much better. She has already got the strength to stand up by herself now. Inuyasha hasn't back yet since.

That night, Miroku and Shippo had just left her to rest alone; she was breastfeeding Yukio with her mind thinking of Inuyasha. _Where are you ….Inuyasha_? After that, she felt asleep for while when something warm was touching her forehead. She opened her eyes then surprised to see Inuyasha there. He just kissed her in the forehead. But when he knew, Kagome had noticed his presence. Inuyasha immediately got up and was about to leave ….when he heard…

"Please don't leave….Inu…yasha….",said Kagome softly.

He stopped but didn't turn around to look at her.

"Are you alright now?...Kagome?",asked Inuyasha. She can feel the pain in his tone.

"Where have you been?",asked Kagome struggling to envelop her emotions.

"Khek….it's not your business…."said Inuyasha.

"It is actually… you are the father of my son….I must know where you are going?" said Kagome a bit annoyed of his answer.

"I didn't go anywhere. I come here every night to see you and Yukio while you were sleeping" said Inuyasha.

"Why you didn't want to see me when I am awake….?" said Kagome in tears now.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He seemed try all his best to be strong in front of Kagome. She can feel how miserable he is. He then felt to the ground on his knees suddenly but still he didn't want to look at Kagome.

"Kagome………" said Inuyasha in hoarsely voice.

Kagome tried to approach him. But…..

"Don't come here…..STAY THERE!" screamed Inuyasha at her.

"I won't….why you didn't want to look at me? Inuyasha…." said Kagome is now at his back.

"Look at me…now… Inuyasha…." said Kagome. He didn't listen and is about to leave when...

"Osuwari!" said Kagome.

He then felt to the ground….this time Kagome was rushing towards him and holding him from his back.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed and tried to push away Kagome.

"I will not let you go….till you look at me….!",said Kagome still holding tight Inuyasha's back and then she is resting her head on his back.

Inuyasha didn't move anymore. He can feel the warmth of Kagome's body. How much he misses her. How much he wanted to be there all the time with her. How much he loved her.

"Kagome…..I….I…." said Inuyasha repentantly…suddenly Kagome turned his body towards him. She was shocked to Inuyasha's face. He got bruised all over his face as if as someone had beaten him up. His nails were all broken. She can see the dry blood still in his fingers.

"What happened to you Inuyasha…..." asked Kagome in tears. She is touching the bruise on his face with her trembling fingers. Inuyasha looked at her eyes. He expected to find any sickened look from her eyes….but he can't see it. He can only see love….in Kagome's eyes. He can't stand it anymore; he then pulled her in his arms.

"Kagome….I am so afraid….so afraid……I didn't remember anything….I tried to…I couldn't …the only thing that still on my minds is your words…..I can't forgive myself….I hate myself…...I am a monster….",said Inuyasha on her ears.

"Stop it! What words that I say…Inuyasha…." said Kagome with tears on her cheeks.

"You said you love me…." said Inuyasha.

_So_….said Kagome _he remembered at least some good part from that incident._

"I didn't deserve you…Kagome….I….I', said Inuyasha can't finish the words…he is crying hard on Kagome's shoulder but then he stopped suddenly.

"Kagome…." said Inuyasha after he is able to control himself again.

"Do you still think that you have to marry that man that you family wished for?" asked Inuyasha suddenly.

"What do you mean?" said Kagome.

"Khek….I know that you have to go back to your family….to get married", said Inuyasha in a bitter and resentment tone.

"How….how did you know?" said Kagome

"Did you forget that my ears can listen to what you said in this hut….even if I was outside", said Inuyasha. He then looked away from her.

"I don't know….Inuyasha…I….I….." said Kagome confused.

"Now you listen….Kagome! I let you go to marry that man. You don't have to worry about my feeling anymore", said Inuyasha without expression on his face.

"Inuyasha…." said Kagome so shocked. _His words are like a thousand blades stabbing her heart like now. Never….she felt so cheap…so unworthy….How could he let me go like this as if as I am just a "thing". He didn't want me anymore! Who gives him the right to tell me with whom I should be getting married? How could I fall in love with this man after he took away my dignity and then just throw me like a trash? How could I be so blind of his love? Her tears are coming down to her cheeks._

"Kagome…." said Inuyasha wanting to hold her after he saw she was struggling to stand up. But….

"Don't come near me! Inuyasha…..I don't want to see you anymore…..GOOOOOOO AWAY!" screamed Kagome at last.

"As you said….bitch!" said Inuyasha then walked away.

"Wait a minute!" said Kagome to him all of sudden.

Inuyasha stopped at the door and turned around to her. Kagome was slowly approaching him and pulled the rosary round his neck. The chain is now been broken. All the beads were falling over to the ground….just the same time Kagome felt her love was being broken.

"I also let you free from this one. We have no relation anymore. Even with Yukio…stay away from him. HE IS MINE!" said Kagome with so much rage.

Kagome didn't want to look at him anymore. He had broken her heart. After he left, Kagome just felt down to the ground. She cried that night like she had never been before. This is what she got after all she had been through. She wished she never had to come here in the first place. She can't think anything else but packing all her belongings. She has to leave that place….NOW! Before she went….she left a note to Kaede and all her friends saying that she was grateful for the friendship they gave to her, but she had made her mind to come home to her family now…to fulfil her promise….to get married to Houjo. She promised to visit them in future. She then carried Yukio on her arms and came out from the hut. She walked to the well and jumped without even looked back. She didn't realise that a pairs of amber eyes were watching her leaving with so much tears and sadness that nobody even understand how painful it is.

After Kagome's gone, Inuyasha is screaming out loud from his lung "Kagommmmmmmmme". Then he wept and wept all night long.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Three Years** now after that……..the story continues….

Kagome Higurashi is now a 20 years old young mother and beautiful career woman. Her love story is finished with Inuyasha. She looked more mature than her age. Well…we can't blame her. Life is too tough for her. She got two kids from Inuyasha, a boy and girl when she was 17 years. Yukio and Naomi. Naomi is her daughter. She looked like Kagome and she is fully in human form (Kagome was relieved about that). Inuyasha didn't know about Naomi. How could he? Kagome never intended to have anything to do with him anymore.

Kagome did marry Houjo after she came back the last time from the feudal era. However their marriage survived for only 6 months. When Houjo found out that she got pregnant for the second time and it is not his..… AGAIN! He couldn't take it anymore. He divorced her… not to mention their sex life is suck! Kagome had never told anyone that she got raped. So everyone think all her children are Houjo's. Kagome was never bothered about what people said anyway.

She managed to finish her study after the birth of her second child and now worked in a very good firm of a beauty product. She has her own apartment nearby her old house also. Her family is already moved back to their old house. The Shrine had been rebuilt. They still kept the well as it is. Well after all, her family realised there was nothing they can do if Kagome or Inuyasha wanted to see each other again…so they were not too bother of sealing the well again besides Inuyasha never came back again to see Kagome. One or two times, she had come to visit her friends in Feudal Era. Sango has two kids already, all boys. Kaede is still a miko who is helping people. Shippo is now a teenager. He found his father's relatives and lived with them.

Kagome never met Inuyasha again. He had left the village for good according to Kaede after he became a human using the Shikon No Tama. Ever since the incident happened with Kagome, he made a vow not to hurt any human being again in his life. In order to do that, he had to become human…hadn't he? So Kaede had fulfilled his wish. Kagome's leaving made a huge impact in Inuyasha's life especially his love life. He never again felt in love with anybody. None know where he is after that. The Shikon No Tama is now pure and had been put at Jii-Chan's cupboard where it should be at the first place.

Kagome had been visiting the Feudal Era more regularly now after she knew Inuyasha wasn't at Kaede's village anymore. She promised to Sango that every once in 6 months, she will come there sometimes with the kids or by herself. At first, she used to think it's probably best she never went back there again but she knew it that she can't hide or run from the past. Besides she loves also her other friends in there.

One evening, Kagome just came back from her office. She opened the door of his apartment and saw her mom was there with the kids.

"Mama…..mama…" said Yukio as soon as he saw Kagome.

Kagome smiled and held him on her arms.

"What you have been doing with grandma?" asked Kagome then gave a kiss to Yukio.

"Drawing…." said Yukio then showing the picture to her.

"That's very good..Yukio….where is your sister?" asked Kagome to Yukio.

Her mom was getting her dinner ready in the kitchen.

"She has already slept….Kagome", said her mom.

Normally, Mrs. Higurashi will stay at Kagome's apt. and is looking after Yukio and Naomi while Kagome is at work. Sometimes Jii-Chan or Souta will be there also. Then at night, they will go back to their old house. Occasionally Kagome will drop her kids to her mom's place before she goes to office.

Kagome then went to Naomi's room and gave her a kiss. She then took a shower. _Tomorrow… I don't have to go to work_. I got a week break from the office. After finished her bath, she brushed her hair and looked herself in the mirror. For a woman who got two kids already, her body is still looked the same as it was. She got a short hair now up to her shoulder only. The only thing that bothered her is the scar below her belly….is still there. She got that from the rape….from Inuyasha. _Inuyasha…..How could I forget you? You left me two kids with me….You left me with this scar forever. _said Kagome closing her eyes. _STOP IT Kagome! It's a new life now. I am finished with that_. She then came out from the bathroom and saw Yukio has slept on the sofa with her mom sitting next to him.

"Kagome….why don't you go for a holiday tomorrow. Since this is your first break", said her mom.

Kagome is having dinner now.

"Yeah…I am thinking to visit Sango….It's been a while I didn't see her. She promised to take me for a horse riding. So I am going to enjoy my holiday in there…..I am going to bring Yukio and Naomi also…" said Kagome.

"No…you go alone. This time let Jii-Chan and me taking Yukio and Naomi for holiday. You had taken them two times to go there. This time I want you to enjoy yourself. You had never been happy since…." Mrs. Higurashi didn't finish her words.

"You mean since my divorce with Houjo….Don't worry mum! I am fine. We don't love each other and the marriage was not supposed to happen anyway", said Kagome.

"I am sorry Kagome….that's because of me…." said Mrs. Higurashi sadly.

"No…it's not your mistake. You were only doing what you think the best for me…that time", said Kagome.

"I am so proud of you….Kagome. You have done well in your life…I know it's not easy", said Mrs. Higurashi. She is taking Yukio now to his bedroom.

She is getting ready to go home before she asked Kagome…

"Do you still in love with Inuyasha?" said Mrs. Higurashi suddenly.

"hm…of course not….I am happy now. May be I'll be better living single….mom", said Kagome straightforwardly.

"How can you say that? You are still young and beautiful…and those kids need a father's love in their life…..you…."

"Mom! You are doing it again….." said Kagome smiled at her mom.

"Alright... I don't want to interfere again but please think about it. I know there are some guys from your work who are interested with you…." said her mum again.

"Ok….mum….go now it's late and thank you. I will come with the kids tomorrow then…bye…." said Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi then left her. Kagome cleaned the table and went to sleep. She was so excited about her plan tomorrow. She then remembered what her mum's saying but then she said to herself. _Who needs man! I am fine by myself. I am doing well with my life. My children will be doing fine just like me._

**At the Feudal Era**

Kagome is doing very well with her riding on a horse. Sango and Miroku have been watching her so pleased with Taro and Kenji, their two sons.

"Look guys….I can even going faster…." said Kagome proudly.

"Kagome-Chan if you want, you can go to that side….There is a beautiful river in there. Go on! I will prepare the lunch for us. When you have enough riding then come back home", said Sango smiled at Kagome.

"Ok…I'll see you guys….soon…" said Kagome. She is now going to the direction where Sango had shown her.

She is enjoying so much riding the horse. Now she can see the river is there then she tries to slow down the horse….but suddenly she can't handle it properly. The horse is going faster and faster…….far away now from Miroku's village. She is worried….where is she going…?

The horse had been running for long now….without any definite direction. Kagome was so scared if she pulled the horse suddenly then she will fall down. So she just kept following wherever the horse is running. She knew for sure…she got lost now. It's started getting dark. However….the horse stopped at last….but before she can even control her balance………bumps! She felt down from the horse with her stomach hit the ground first. She felt so much pain. After that the horse ran away again leaving her alone in forest. Kagome was panic now. She looked around but none was there….. What's this place? She started crying. When suddenly she heard some steps from the bushes…., she ran as fast as she can. But something hit her in the head….then everything was dark. She can only heard noises of some people were talking and they had carried her somewhere. When she was awake, she saw a beautiful girl was sitting next to her where she was lying.

"Where am I?" said Kagome. She looked around. She is inside a room. The room looked so clean and there was a big cupboard in the middle of the room contained of herbs.

"Miss…the people from the village has found you unconscious in the forest. They bring you here….so that my master can heal your wound…." said the girl again.

Now Kagome can feel the soreness on her stomach….because of the fall from the horse and her head had been strapped up also. It must be… she hit the big branch from the tree…she said to herself.

"What is your name?" asked Kagome to the girl.

"Miyoko….. Just have a sleep ….my master will be coming soon. He always come back late. Drink this herb…" said Miyoko. She then left Kagome alone after she had given her something to drink.

Kagome tried to close her eyes…and thinking of Miroku and Sango. _Please guys come and get me. Where am I? _Suddenly, she heard Miyoko was talking with someone and then she left. Then she can feel a strong hand is trying to open her blouse. She wanted to open her eyes but it's too heavy. It must be from drink that Miyoko gave her. She managed to open her eyes little bit. She was almost shocked to death seeing the man in front of her….the man who is checking the wound on her stomach….is …..INUYASHA. She wanted to say something...but she was not able to move her lips. It is really him…he is a human now….with his black hair is tied up. Who can forget that face! He may be looked bit older with some of his grey hairs but she can't deny it that he looked still damn cute and handsome as he was. Then she wished this is only a dream….please only a dream. I don't want to see him again. No! Not again. Did he know who I am? My God….why I cannot control myself….Didn't I say I don't love him anymore. She was then pretended to be asleep. She can listen what's going on there. Someone has come in. It's Miyoko's voice…

"Master….The Lord of Wanabe had requested this woman to be brought there in his palace as his guest after you have put some medicine of her", said Miyoko.

"No! She will stay here with me…." said that this man. This time Kagome knew for sure from that voice….IT IS INUYASHA. She tried to cover all her emotions. She feels her body is shaky now.

"But…usually you always send your patient to him…..." said Miyoko. Kagome can hear a jealousy tone from Miyoko's voice. Funny thing …..Kagome felt annoyed at her suddenly.

"Leave her alone! She is not from this village….I will take care of her…" said Inuyasha irritated at Miyoko now.

"I am sorry….master. Are you alright? You looked so tense….today!" said Miyoko again.

"I am fine….and please go. I need to take care of her wound", said Inuyasha. Kagome can hear the door is being locked.

"Oh….ok", said Miyoko grudgingly and then left them alone.

Now only two of them in the room. Kagome can almost listen to her own heart beating so fast. She wanted so much.. to run, scream or be disappeared if she can. She can feel his warm hand was starting unbuttoned her blouse now. She feels a strange sensation from his touch makes her so dizzy and shivering. She almost got a heart attack when she heard…

"Stop moving! ..." said Inuyasha suddenly.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Kagome is now barely had anything on top of her body. The mixtures of feeling being angry, humiliated, and helpless inside her mind. She was not able to move her body or anything but giving in to whatever this mysterious man was trying to do. Then she felt something so cold on her stomach. He had put some herbs on there.

"Go sleep now!….You will feel better then ", said that man again. He covered her with the white cloth.

Kagome felt asleep for while. When she was awake, she saw Miyoko is sitting there again besides her. She looked at her.

"How do you feel now?" said Miyoko.

"Thank you….I feel better…" said Kagome. Her head still so dizzy because of the drug.

"Miyoko.. what's the name of your master?" said Kagome again with so much curiosity.

"All the people here called him Master Haru. He is very good in healing sickness", said Miyoko.

_Kagome was taken back for awhile. Is my mind playing trick on me? I know for sure he is Inuyasha but he is not… Who is this man really? If I see the way he acted and spoke…he is not Inuyasha but his appearance is him. _

"What is your name…miss? From the look…you are not from this village…aren't you? What is your name? ", said Miyoko. She was stunned of the way Kagome dressed up. Kagome was wearing a pants and shirt when she was found.

"Yes…I come from another time ….I mean another village….My name is Kagome…" said Kagome smiled at her.

"So you are awake….miss?" suddenly the voice of that man. He came in bringing some raw vegetables on his hands. He then asked Miyoko to cook them for lunch. Miyoko then left them alone.

Kagome can see clearly now, the man in front of him. He is really Inuyasha in his human form. He got no more those doggy ears. His long black hair is properly tied up like a samurai type. His kimono is black. But why he called me….miss. Didn't he know me? _I think I m going out of my mind_….said Kagome to herself.

"Thank you….for look after me….master…." said Kagome still confused.

"Don't call me master…..My name is Haru…." said that man. He looked so serious.

"Ha…..ru…….Don't you know who I am?", asked Kagome started to feel scare and disbelief….this man is not Inuyasha why he looked the same as him.

"I haven't met you in my life… miss….sorry!" said Haru.

"What? My name is Kagome…..Ka…go….me…..and you are INUYASHA…..aren't you", said Kagome at last.

Haru didn't show any expression on his face. He just smiled at her.

"Inuyasha….what a funny name? You have mistaken me with somebody else….miss Kagome…" said Haru. He is now approaching her and uncovering the cloth on top of her.

"What are you doing?" screamed Kagome. She feels so uncomfortable now to know this man is a stranger to her.

"I am not going to hurt you….I just want to see the wound….." said Haru then checking the herbs on her stomach.

"Can….can…..you….please….put my bra…..back at least….you don't have to open that, do you? Only my stomach is hurt why you have to undress me like this…." said Kagome felt so much embarrassed. She can see how her nipple is started get hardened every time he touched her skin.

"What is bra?" asked Haru suddenly.

"You….you….just give me back everything that I am wearing…." said Kagome blushed.

"You don't have to be shy….I am a monk…..I got no desire towards woman….miss…." said Haru suddenly than put the white cloth again on Kagome's body.

"That's not what I mean….oh….forget it then…..I want to go home now", said Kagome so frustrated. This man is really annoying him. What kind of monk he is? Suddenly she got the picture of Miroku is groping a woman's bottom. She almost screamed by herself. PERVERT MONK! No way…

"You cannot leave here on that condition besides….how you wanted to go back? This place is so far from any other villages. How you ended here?" asked Haru.

"I'd just learnt how to ride a horse. It happened the horse just running and running fast without I know how to stop it…." said Kagome.

"Please Haru….I have to go back….my two…..I mean my family need me", said Kagome again.

"Where do you live?" said Haru.

"I….I….came from far…far…..Oh….this is so frustrating….Do you know where they called Inuyasha Forest? I came from that village. Please direct me to go there…I can go alone…" said Kagome almost in tears now.

"You are thinking to go back there only by walking alone…." said Haru.

"Do you have better suggestion? I didn't know anyone in here….My friends also must have been worried about me?" said Kagome.

"Who is your friends?" asked Haru.

"Miroku and Sango"

"Then let them come to search you….don't go by yourself….It's too dangerous for a beautiful woman like you walking alone in the forest", said Haru. He is now getting ready to go out.

_Hah! Did I hear he call me a beautiful woman_? Said Kagome.

"Hey ….what did you call me just now", asked Kagome.

"You hear me….miss Kagome. You are a beautiful woman", said Haru.

"But….but you said you are a monk ….." said Kagome innocently.

"So what? Just because I m a monk I cannot appreciate a beautiful woman…" said Haru then he walked away.

"Hey….you wait a minute! What about my clothes?" yelled Kagome.

**A week Has been passed now**.

Kagome's wound is almost healed now. She is now getting used to with this house. Sometimes when she got bored, she will go outside to see the view. She noticed this house is far from any other houses in the Village. She is seeing Haru only one or two times in a day. He will go out in the morning and comes back at night. She didn't know where he is going. She found that, this man called Haru, is a very reserved person. He didn't talk much. He rarely smiles also. But he is so damn good looking and…. that bothered Kagome a lot….besides she always got this sensation every time he is around. The sensation that she got …when she was with Inuyasha. _Oh…please God I beg you….don't make me fall in love with this stranger. My life is different now_. The only thing to keep away that temptation is to RUN AWAY! Her mind is now thinking of Yukio and Naomi. I have been here almost a week. Oh….I miss them so much. While Kagome is sitting near the windows….there is something catch her attention….she sees on the shelf inside the room….there is one drawer at the bottom which wider than other and it is locked. Unlike the other drawers which is opened. What's in there? She then walking towards the shelf and starting opened one by one all the drawers. All are just herbs. But what's this one. She tried to pull it but she can't open it. However suddenly…

"There is nothing you can find in there….besides don't touch my things again!" said Haru. Kagome can feel he is angry. He walked inside the room.

"I…I…am sorry….." said Kagome got scared now.

"What do you want to know?" said Haru.

"Ok….I'll be frank with you now….you exactly looked the same as my….." said Kagome confused what she should say…..my lover, my man, the father of my children, my boyfriend or my ex…..

"You looked like Inuyasha…." said Kagome.

"I told you. I am not him. Who is he?" said Haru then he looked at Kagome. The way he stared at her as if as she is naked. Kagome is blushing now.

"He…he…is my boyfriend….ex…I mean…." said Kagome. She looked away.

"What kind of boyfriend….leaving a beautiful woman like you riding a horse alone", said Haru.

"He…he…. I mean we are not together again…I didn't know where he is….." said Kagome again.

Their conversation was interrupted when Miyoko came inside the room out of the blue.

"I am sorry master Hare. I want to tell you that The Lord of Wanabe is inviting miss Kagome to his palace tonight", said Miyoko.

All of sudden, Kagome can see how Haru becomes so tense.

"I understand I will come with miss Kagome….then", said Haru.

"Master….you never come with a guest before to go there…..why…." protested Miyoko

"Leave us alone! Now…..Miyoko", said Haru angrily.

"I am sorry master. I leave now…" said Miyoko before she gave a funny look to Kagome.

"That girl….she likes you a lot…." Those words just come from Kagome's words unexpectedly.

"Is that bothered you?" asked Haru looked so amusing at her.

_Oh…I hate this man….said Kagome to herself._

"What the…..of course not…..I didn't know you. Now tell me why I have to meet this man…what they call him…." said Kagome. She didn't remember what his name.

"Lord of Wanabe", said Haru.

"Yes….why I have to meet him…" said Kagome.

"He wanted you…." said Haru. He looked worried now.

"What…what do you mean…..." said Kagome.

"He wanted you to become one of his women…." said Haru.

"But….but….how come I had never seen him…." said Kagome so shocked.

"Don't worry….you are not going to be his collections", said Haru. His voice is so convincing.

"What are you saying…" said Kagome.

"Because I am going to marry you……"said Haru again.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Kagome couldn't almost believe it of what she was hearing. This man whom she had known him just only a week wanted to marry her. He must be out of his mind.

"I can't marry you Haru…." said Kagome.

"Well…You only got two options here. Either you marry me or become Lord Wanabe's concubine. Don't think you want to escape from here….also. They will kill you…" said Haru seriously.

"Is there any third option?" asked Kagome frustratingly.

"Sorry…." said Haru nodded his head.

"You said you are a monk….how come you are allowed to marry a woman?" asked Kagome thoughtlessly.

"This case as an exception…." said Haru looking at her.

"But….but you don't know me…..why you want to help me?" asked Kagome. She almost in tears because she is scared of what will happen to her.

"It's my job….to help people in trouble…." said Haru.

"Oh yeah…including marry to a woman that you didn't know", said Kagome.

"Hey….you should be pleased that I want to marry you….don't say your grudges against me…" said Haru impatiently.

"Sorry….I just can't believe it….this is happening to me…..by the way, who is this Lord Wanabe….Tell me about him and this place", said Kagome.

"This place is the richest village compare to any other villages. Lord Wanabe is a powerful man. People here adore him like a King. He controlled and managed whatever going on this village. He is a generous man. However, he got a bad habit, he is a womanizer. Whenever he sees beautiful women, he want them. He must have them by any of his way. Though if you see, you won't find much sufferings in this town because mostly people here who got a beautiful daughter, they will give willingly to Lord Wanabe because of money. Of course, their daughter is also enjoying the lavishness in his palace. So if you see….there is not much complaint about this", said Haru.

"Then how come he wanted me. He didn't see me yet", said Kagome.

"He will …when he sees you. Miss Kagome….every normal man will fall for you as soon as they see you", said Haru openly to Kagome. Kagome is blushing. _So he also fall for me or what?_

"How come you work for a people like him?" said Kagome suddenly.

"I just do my job to heal people the rest is not my business", said Haru.

"So you will just stand and watch what he did to every woman…." said Kagome.

"What do you want me to do? I have to marry them all….besides those women are happy staying with him." said Haru.

"I wish Inuyasha is here now. He…." said Kagome unexpectedly.

"Forget about him! He is not here…and you have to help yourself if you wanna be alive", said Haru get annoyed at her.

"Haru….if…we become….husband….and wife…..this is only for an act….isn't it? I mean we don't have to……" said Kagome. She can't finish the words.

"Don't worry. I will not force you to do what you don't want. Besides you didn't turn me on…." said Haru harshly at her.

"What? YOU! How dare you?" said Kagome. She was offended by his remarks.

"You'd better save your energy for tomorrow my darling. We will be getting married in the morning. I will ask Miyoko…to help you to get ready", said Haru.

"That soon….Can I think about it first?" said Kagome almost begged him.

"We got no time. The sooner the better we get married. By the way, I must tell you…we have to act like a happy in love couples in front of Lord Wanabe, so that he believes us….",said Haru. He then walked out from the room before he heard…

"What kinda act?" asked Kagome.

"Well….any act like a happy married couples….should be", said Haru.

"WHAT! hey come back here….",said Kagome rushing to Haru, but he left already.

_My God how so unlucky my life! I have to marry the man that I didn't love again for the second time. Though he looked like Inuyasha but he wasn't him. If I didn't marry him then I become Lord Wanabe's woman. What should I do….if I run away. They are going to kill me. I don't want to die. Yukio and Naomi needed me. I have to survive from this one….I must. This because of that stupid horse….Ok I will follow this man's plan, but after that I have to find the way to get out from this place. Miroku….Sango please come save me_ said Kagome in tears.

**Kagome's Wedding Day**…

Miyoko is helping Kagome to put on a wedding kimono. Kagome can see how sad Miyoko. She is in love with Haru.

"You love him….don't you Miyoko", said Kagome.

"How do you know?" said Miyoko.

"I am a woman also…and had been in love also in the past…so I know how you feel. But he did this just to save me from Lord Wanabe. He didn't love me", said Kagome. She tried to cheer her up.

"Can't you tell miss….he felt in love with you?" said Miyoko jealous.

"No way! We don't know each other", said Kagome.

"Miss Kagome…he never acted like this. He is changed since they brought you here. He never gives a damn to any woman before. Even the most beautiful one. If Lord Wanabe like one of his patients. In the past, he will just ask the woman to go to Lord Wanabe. But with you….he married you!" said Miyoko in tears.

_Miyoko's words had stunned Kagome for a while. Does Haru really like me or he did this because he wanted to save me?_

"Well…Miyoko. I really can't believe we have any feeling for each other. We are totally strangers. By the way, have you ever told Haru about your feeling?" said Kagome.

"No…how can I ? He doesn't even look me when he speak to me", said Miyoko.

"Tell me Miyoko…how did you know him?" said Kagome. She is almost ready now with all the dressing up.

"He came here from nowhere…I also didn't know much about him. He didn't like to talk to people. At night…he will just sit near the river…then goes to sleep. Next morning he will go to the village looking after the sick people. Sometimes I also wonder for such a good looking man like him. He must have a wife or lover in his life. Something must have been happened to him….in the past. Actually if you see, he is an unhappy man. I have never seen him smile so often. But I know he is a good man. Well…I hope he will be happy to have you as his wife", said Miyoko truthfully.

"Thank you….Miyoko but I won't be his wife forever…."said Kagome.

"What do you mean? When you marry to someone it will be forever", said Miyoko.

"We'll see about that", said Kagome thinking how she going to escape from here after that. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Are you ready? Miss…." said Haru. "Or I must say my darling…."

Haru is quite amazed to see how beautiful Kagome in her wedding kimono. He couldn't say a word. He is also looking not bad. He looked so smart in his formal kimono dress. He then held Kagome'arms. They both got on to a carriage which take them to the town.

_Kagome's heart is beating so fast. This is my wedding day…the second time. I didn't know this man….but why I feel this kind of feeling….like I know I will be safe with him said Kagome._

"I like your smell…..Kagome", whispered Haru.

_Kagome is shocked to hear his comment…….it reminds her of somebody in the past who used to say like that in the past….._

"Are you alright?" said Haru. He can feel the tense in her.

"No…I am alright…." said Kagome.

Then we they arrived at the town. She saw some people mostly she didn't know of course were already gathered in the hall, then the ceremony begun. Though she knew this was not what she wanted but she can't help it crying when she had to give her vow as a wife. She knew it she will be cheating to God if she didn't fulfil what a wife should be to Haru. She hated all this fake marriage. She noticed Haru understood her feeling. He held Kagome hands gently.

"Don't worry I will become a good husband to you. I won't make you suffer…" he said to her softly.

"But….this is not real…right…..." said Kagome silently.

"This is real my darling….as soon as we are coming out from here. Everyone in every village will come to know that we are married including in your friends' village. They will come to know that you are safe and married to me. Even legally now you are my wife", said Haru frankly.

Kagome suddenly feel so weak in her feet. Haru has to help her to stand.

"You didn't tell me before this is for real…" said Kagome in tears now.

"What language I should tell you….that you will become my wife forever…." said Haru then he kissed her during the ceremony. At first, Kagome tried to pull away from him. But she knew if she did that, people will be suspicious at them. Then she just gave in when Haru pulling her closer to his arms. There was a moment void of all sight and sound; a single word shattered the calm. The tenderness of the embrace quickly deepened as tongues joined the dance, the couple lost in the throngs of the passionate kiss. They were kissing….didn't know for how long. When they heard…

"You can continue that at home….can't you Master Haru? ", asked one of the guest followed by the laugh all the people in the hall.

"Long live happy couple…" said them all.

Haru and Kagome both were blushing now. They were also quite taken aback of what's going just now between them. It's so weird and at the same time so enjoyable. They didn't say a word during their way back to home. There was one thing that still bothering Kagome when they kissed. She felt as if as she was kissing with Inuyasha. But…then she tried to get rid that perception. _He is Haru not Inuyasha_. When they arrived…Kagome can see some people are busy cleaning a room. She then walked to her room when she heard…

"Kagome….your room is there now…." said Haru pointed to the other room.

"But….my room is here", said Kagome.

"You didn't think as husband and wife, we will sleep separately….did you?" said Haru teasingly.

"What?I….I…..You said….." said Kagome disbelief.

"When I said all for real…then be it…." said Haru.

"NNNNO!" said Kagome in tears.

To be continued.

_Thanks for all the reviews guys (to my loyal and new readers also)...It's good to know...that you still likemy story. Someoneis there readingit. Thanks. Love you all :)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Lord Wanabe's Palace**

Kagome and Haru were sitting on the big hall where all the other guests also came there. The hall is so big and beautifully decorated like a big banquet party. Everything on that hall is looked very classical and expensive things. All the servants who worked there, mostly a beautiful women.

Then Lord Wanabe entered the room followed by his concubine behind his back. There are maybe 10-20 more women. Actually Kagome was bit shocked when he saw Lord Wanabe for the first time. He doesn't look as she thought before….a big, ugly, fat and older man. In fact, he was quite breathtakingly good-looking with his tall and athletic body. She is almost blushing to herself when Lord Wanabe noticed her admiration towards him. _Well…no wonder all the women here are grazy about him said Kagome._

"What do you think of him", said Haru while pouring some sake into her cup.

"He looks cute…" said Kagome bluntly while drinking the sake. When she looked at Haru, she was surprised to see the expression of his face. She saw some jealousy in there! Funny thing, she was glad about it.

"Bah…..",said Haru spontaneously.

As soon as Kagome heard that tone, immediately her cup slipped from her fingers. She looked at Haru directly…….

"What…..what….you said just now….?" said Kagome astounded of his remarks.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" said Haru confused now.

"Well….probably nothing…..sorry I am fine…." said Kagome. She tried to control herself again. _Just now….I'll be damned….if I was wrong_. I saw Inuyasha's reaction in him. Her heart is beating fast now. She stared at him now. Suddenly….she felt the desire to touch him and feel his skin with her fingers. _Is Haru is Inuyasha? No… it can't be. Stop It! I think this because I drink too much sake. _She said to herself

"What's wrong with you…? Why you stare at me like that? You can't wait to go to bed with me, aren't you……my beautiful wife. We wait till this party is over…Ok", said Haru wittily at her.

"You….. ….How dare you! I…I hate you." said Kagome is blushing almost in tears. She looked away from him. She is scared now not because of anything but she can't deny that she WANTED HIM!

Haru smiled triumphantly at her and held Kagome's hand closely to him. Kagome just noticed that Haru got a sword on his waist. I didn't know he can fight, said Kagome. It's samurai type…not Tetsaiga. _I guess I was wrong…He is not Inuyasha_.

"Is it necessary to bring a sword in a party like this?" asked Kagome.

"Yes….I need it. Especially when you bring your beautiful wife in a party like this. People may think you bring a girl to offer for the host ", said Haru now looking at Kagome as if as he wanted to kiss her. Kagome was blushed and looked at somewhere else which she was surprised that Lord Wanabe's eye is on her now.

Suddenly all the noises in the room were quite, all the attention directed to the host of the party.

"Welcome all! To my party. Help yourself with all the foods. Whatever in here is free unless my women of course…." said Lord Wanabe jestingly followed by the crowds' laughing.

"However, today I am so glad my dear friend….Master Haru is here….with her new wife", said Lord Wanabe. He looked at Kagome. Kagome can feel Haru is so tense. He is standing up now and said…

"Thank you….for inviting us. Yes…just today we are married. Let me introduce you …This is my beautiful wife, Kagome….My Lord…" said Haru. Kagome stand and gave a smile to everyone then back to seat again.

"Well….well….I admit that you have a very good taste Master Haru with woman. I am amazed by the news that you are getting married so soon with Lady Kagome. Have you known her before?" said Lord Wanabe. His eyes are all over Kagome.

"Of course….she is my fiancée…She came here to get married with me by surprise. She got lost when she was trying to find me. Luckily your people had helped her to get to my house. Thank you for that." said Haru. He is bowing down his body.

"Oh….how romantic….I never heard you have anything to do with woman before…Master Haru", said Lord Wanabe.

"Because I only have Lady Kagome in my mind", said Haru. Kagome can sense some truthfulness of his words by some reason. Let's start the party now….." said Lord Wanabe.

Then suddenly all the noises were all over the hall. People were talking, laughing and eating. Then she saw Haru approaching to Lord Wanabe and had a word with him. While from his back, she can see some of the woman were looking at Haru lushly and trying to pull him somewhere. Kagome was jealous looking at that scene. However, out of the blue, a man came from nowhere standing in front of her.

"Hallo….Lady Kagome….I want to congratulate your marriage", said that man. Then he held her hand very tight.

"Your hand feels so soft ………." said the man. He looked drunk. Before she can say anything further. Something had hit this man at his back. He felt to the ground.

"Don't touch my wife….you bastard!" screamed Haru so angry. Kagome had never seen him like this before.

That man tried to get up and was about to punch Haru. Before he can do that, Haru kicked him first.

"You'd better go before I kill you…." said Haru. He was getting ready to pull out his sword. Suddenly some four men were coming out from the crowd directing their swords to Haru. It must be that man's friends. Kagome can see something dangerous is about to happen. She was rushing to Haru and held his arms.

"Let's go Haru….Leave them alone…." said Kagome.

"Yes…Master Haru ….You'd better go home. Let your wife….stay here with us…." said one of the men. Kagome can see how angry Haru is. He is standing in front of Kagome and blocking her body.

"Haru…." said Kagome scared.

"Don't worry…Kagome. I will protect you….." said Haru impulsively.

Kagome got dizzy now of his comments. _Someone also had said the same promise about me in the past_. Haru then pulled Kagome at side.

"Wait for me there…." said Haru.

Then he fought with the four men. While the fighting was going on….none really cares to stop it. They kept on partying. Even... Lord Wanabe was not there anymore. She can see everyone is drunk now. Haru defeated all the four men easily. Kagome was so impressed how he can fight so well….

As soon as all the men were lying on the ground unconscious, Haru carried Kagome on his arms in his bridal style. This time Kagome can't take it anymore….the strange and confusing emotions that she has been covered it up… is out now. She cried and screamed out loud……

"Inuyasha………..", then she looked at Haru and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she found herself lying in the bedroom. She was alone there. She tried to look for Haru. He wasn't there. She started to worry about him. But then he saw him entering the room.

"How do you feel?" said Haru. He is sitting next to her now.

"Thank you….I am fine now", said Kagome sincerely.

"Don't have to thank me….I am your husband now", said Haru.

Suddenly the word "husband" made Kagome realised she has a husband now.

"Why don't you get to sleep…today is a frightening experience for you. I will never take you to that party again…" said Haru apologetically.

"It's not your fault", said Kagome. She then covered her body with the blanket and is about to go to sleep when she realised that Haru will sleep there also with her in the same room. Before she can say anything…

"Don't worry I will not do anything to you. I will sleep there on the corner. You can sleep here", said Haru. He walked away from her. Then both of them go to sleep.

Kagome's mind is wondering away from tonight's experience. She felt for somehow her husband…is a good man and care about her. The only thing that she worried now is her own feeling. She tried not to think about it but she knew it that she started to fall in love with this man. How can she not be? When his appearance look exactly the same as her first love. How could she differentiate between her love to Haru and Inuyasha? How about if Inuyasha came back one day….how she is going to explain to him that she married to his twin? She is so confused of what's going on.

She saw that Haru had already slept. Slowly she approached him. She was sitting close to him and stared at him properly. He looked like Inuyasha especially when with hair down like this. His nose…lips….how could she forget that? But again this man said he is not. Without she realised what she was doing, she put her fingers at Haru's forehead. She runs through her finger from there down his nose, and lips. She can feel how trembling her hands when her finger touched his skin. However, suddenly Haru's eyes was opened and looked at her. She was surprised and got up immediately but before she can do that. Haru's arm was grabbing her.

"What are you doing", he whispered to her.

"Sorry…..I…I….can't sleep….I just want to know…." said Kagome so embarrassed.

"What you want to know…." said Haru so amusingly.

"Are you Inuyasha or not?' said Kagome honestly.

"You called his name before you were unconscious, didn't you? You must love this man so much…that you can't accept that he is gone...now",said Haru in his jealousy tone.

"That's not your business…." said Kagome angry.

"It is my business…you are now my wife. You have to commit only to me", said Haru insistently.

"But….I didn't know you…" said Kagome. She tried to pull her hands from him.

"Since you want to find out….why don't you do it now…." said Haru suddenly. He pulled Kagome towards him and kissed her. When he covered her mouth it was shatteringly intimate, his tongue parting her lips and starting to move around inside her mouth. Kagome couldn't help but realize how aroused they both were.

Now slowly Haru's hand pulled away her night gown. Her creamy flesh naked chest with two beautiful rounded breasts. Her nipples stood proudly awaiting for his attention.

"You are so beautiful ….Kagome…." whispered Haru.

He trailed kissed down her neck and chest. Tempting his way to each nipple in turn, teasingly nipping and licking. Kagome's breath caught as the tenderness of his touch encircled her breasts, each hand kneading softly, fingers travelling the short distance to tweak her nipples. Kagome moaned as her sensitive areas were stimulated. She felt his tongue drift lower; soft kisses attacked her stomach before his hot breath blew across her mound.

"Oh….Inu….yasha!" escaped her lips in broken stutters full–blown lust.

Suddenly Haru stopped and squeezed Kagome's arms tightly.

"Why you have to call that damn name again…?" said Haru annoyingly. He then pulled her away and walked out from the room.

"I…I…..Haru... please wait….." said Kagome with tears on her cheeks.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Kagome put on her night gown back and ran after her husband. She saw him sitting nearby the river outside their house. Kagome can see feeling of hurt all over his face. She slowly walked towards him and sitting behind his back.

There is a moment silent between them. Then…Kagome said…

"I…am sorry….Haru….I didn't do it on purpose".

Still no reply from Haru.

"See…the problem is….I can never forget Inuyasha in my life. Besides you are so much look like him. I also find this so confusing how come you two are different men….",said Kagome truly.

"So…you take me as your ex…..because of this face….Tell me…what had happened inside there just now….also because I look like him?", said Haru cynically.

"Can't you blame…me. I've hardly known you. Though I am now your wife but we were married because of the circumstances not we love each other. I didn't know about you at all Haru….Inuyasha is always be a part of me….",said Kagome in tears. She feels how difficult it is to remember again her past.

"Why you guys were not together? What went wrong?", asked Haru still not looking at Kagome.

"It's a long story. My relation with him had been …on and off all the time because he got other girl in his past before he met me. I mean they both still love each other. However, things did not happen as per my wish in the end. We were going into a separate direction. I caught up between my love to my family and Inuyasha",said Kagome.

"Do you love him?", said Haru.

"I will always love him and never forget him", said Kagome.

"Then why you didn't want to be together with him", said Haru confused.

"He….didn't want me anymore…..He asked me to marry somebody else's….",said Kagome devastatingly.

"Then did you marry to somebody else?", asked Haru

"Yes….I married to other man…I got no option I had a child without a husband besides I wanted to show Inuyasha that I didn't need him either. He broke my heart just after the incident….",said Kagome.

"What incident…?",said Haru. Kagome can feel the tense in his voice.

"Nothing….just forget about it", said Kagome sadly.

"So…You are telling me….now actually you are a married woman…?",asked Haru suddenly.

"No more!….My first marriage were lasting only for 6 months", said Kagome.

"That idiot! How come he did that to you", said Haru furiously.

"No…He wasn't wrong. In fact.. he is a good man. He is a gentleman enough to marry me which at that time I was already pregnant with Inuyasha's children", said Kagome when suddenly Haru interrupted her……..

"You said you were having Inuyasha's children?" asked Haru.

"I got two kids….They are all Inuyasha's",said Kagome

"TWO!",said Haru in hoarsely voice. "You didn't tell Inuyasha about all these", said Haru. He looked on the other way.

"How could I….He didn't even bother to look for me….",said Kagome.

"SHIT………….!",screamed Haru… out of the blue. He just punched his fist so hard to the rock till Kagome can see the blood is coming from his hand.

"Haru….are you alright? Why you were so angry….? I just told you the truth about me….",said Kagome bewildered of his reaction.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! KAGOME…..Go back to your room! I am not a good husband that you can rely on right now…",said Haru struggled to control himself.

"I am sorry….Haru about everything. About tonight….but….",said Kagome.

She didn't expect Haru so shocked to know about her past. _Well…he should be….because my past were not that bright_. Said Kagome to herself sadly.

"Don't say a word…we talk again tomorrow morning….",said Haru still didn't look at her.

Kagome walked away from her husband. After Kagome's leaving, Haru punched again his fist to the rock…till it's broken apart.

"FUCKKKKKKKK!",he screamed out of his lung with tears in his eyes.

**In the next morning**, Kagome couldn't find Haru anywhere. Miyoko told her that he had gone to the village already to see his patient.

_How come he didn't say anything to me?…What's wrong with him? Did he regret now to marry me after he knew my past? Or he didn't like the fact that I am a mother of two children? Well…this marriage is just his good deed anyway. It didn't mean anything for him. I have to leave this place…immediately…to be with my children. There is no way for me staying in here with this man. He is a good man. I didn't want to hurt anybody's feeling anymore. It's just my fate…I will never meet and love anybody else's after Inuyasha…. in my life. Kikyo…I guess you are now laughing happily up there. Your wish is come true. None of us will be with Inuyasha in the end said Kagome in tears. Yukio and Naomi…mummy is coming home soon._

That night….Kagome waited Haru to come home. When he saw him coming….he looked so awful.

"Are you alright? ",said Kagome. She poured some tea for her husband.

"Yes…it's just a busy day today….",said Haru. He is a bit surprised that Kagome is nice to him.

"Haru…I want to talk something with you…",said Kagome.

"Hm….what about?", said Haru.

"I…I.. want to be frank with you. I want to go home….In the beginning I admit that I want to escape after our marriage but I can't do it now after I know you….are a good man. I can't repay your deed by saving my life from Lord Wanabe. However, I got my family somewhere there waiting for me. I missed my children. That's why I am begging you to let me go…",said Kagome earnestly.

Kagome saw Haru's expression is so plain like his mind is somewhere else.

"You mean to say you want to leave your husband…again….",said Haru cynically.

"Well….I think we got nothing on between us….and this marriage just for saving my life….right?",said Kagome.

"My darling… beautiful wife….do you think if nothing going is between us…I will just take you as my wife….",said Hare wittily.

"What….do you mean?",said Kagome.

"I m in love with you since the first time I see you….I marry you because I love you and I don't want Lord Wanabe take you away from me…",said Haru truthfully.

Kagome was shocked to know Haru's true feeling. _He is in love with me_.

"But…but…you know that I can't be with you…..since my heart is with Inuyasha….still", said Kagome.

"What do you think…if I say…I am willing to take that chance….to winning you back from him….",said Haru seriously.

"But….how about my children?",said Kagome.

"Your children are mine also now. We'll bring them here to live with us. I will not let you go Kagome….even if I have to die….",said Haru.

Kagome didn't know what to say….this is completely something that she isn't prepared to hear.

"But….you don't understand….I have my own world….I mean this is not simple as you think…I got my mum, brother and grandpa which they didn't know about our marriage. I am grateful that you love me and want to be with me…but I only bring you more sufferings…",said Kagome with tears on her cheeks.

Haru approached Kagome and wiped her tears with his hand. He held her in his arms.

"Stop crying! I will not waste this chance in my life. I have found the woman that I love…I want to be with you….Kagome….forever….Please stay with me…We can be happy in here. I am willing to meet your family to explain our situation….",whispered Haru.

"I love you …..Kagome",said Haru then locked her lips.

Kagome's mind doesn't work at all this time, she is simply amazed to understand what's happening. What am I waiting for…he is a good husband….a good father for the her kids….but how can I explain to mama, Jii-Chan and Souta that I am married (again) to a stranger which looked like Inuyasha though the good news is HE IS HUMAN! How I am gonna explain to Haru that I came here through the well. How about my job in there…..My God…it's enough shock for now. Let take one at the time first.

"Haru…..I….There is something….you should know also….",said Kagome after she pulled away gently from his kiss.

"What else…bring it on….!",said Haru smiled at Kagome.

"I came from different time….oh…how I explain this……I think you'd better sit down…",said Kagome. She started to explain to Haru about….where she lives….how she meet Inuyasha and her friends. About Shikon No Tama and Naraku…of course. Haru was listening to her story with his amusing face all over him.

"So….after you heard this all….do you think you still want to be my husband", asked Kagome when she finished her story.

"Yes….why not….",said Haru looking at her comically.

"Even though now you know Inuyasha is a half demon and my children are the mixture of him and me. I should tell you that Yukio is same as his dad. He got two doggy ears?", said Kagome.

"Yes….I still want to be your husband….The important thing that I know you now…. Your past didn't really matter", said Haru.

"By the way….you should know also about Inuyasha's half brother….his name is Sesshomaru…..he….",said Kagome. She hasn't finished her words when….

"I think it's enough I heard from now….Can you leave it your story for some other time", said Haru yawning.

"Ok….sorry I talk too much. Haru ..Can I ask you why…the other night you acted so strangely when I told you about my past….",said Kagome.

"Because I am pissed of with the man who left you when you were pregnant….",said Haru.

"You mean….Inuyasha. Don't blame him….cause the mistake also came from my side…It's just too complicated…you won't understand?", said Kagome

"Tell me….how come you still love him after all he did to you…",asked Haru. He looked directly at her.

"I also didn't know the answer for that….may be because he is my first love and I have never met anybody else like him….Well…Please don't talk about it anymore. Now….what about you? You have never told me about yourself", said Kagome suddenly.

"Because there is nothing good about my past. I simply didn't want to talk about it", said Haru so serious now.

"Tell me at least….where do you come from…..",said Kagome.

"I also didn't know the name of the village that I came from. I was an orphan since I was small. I had been wondering alone by myself all my life. Then I met this old man one day on my journey. He is a physician and very good in herbal medicine. I became his student. I joined him travelling from village to village helping sick people. He died 2 years ago. I continue to do his work till now….I ended up in this village", said Haru.

"Did you have any girlfriend….or ever meet someone during your journey..",asked Kagome so curious. How come a good and handsome man like him got nobody in his life.

"Why ….you want to know….?",said Haru smiled at her.

"Just answer the question…will you…",said Kagome.

"I had a girlfriend long time ago….but we broke up…..",said Haru sadly.

"What happened?", asked Kagome.

"She left me to marry somebody else's….",said Haru.

"How could she?", said Kagome in disbelief.

"Well….let's forget about her. I want to clean up first before I take my dinner", said Haru.

"But….how about my leaving?….You still didn't say I can go home….",said Kagome.

"We'll go together…..I'll take you to Inuyasha Forest tomorrow…and take your kids…",said Haru before he went out.

"Hahhh?...but my kids were not there….",said Kagome.

"Ok…let's take them wherever they are. I am with you always…Kagome.",said Haru

"But…..",said Kagome. She is really confused now.

"Another word from you….I'll take you having bath with me….ok….do you want that?"said Haru teasingly at her.

Kagome is blushing.

"You…..Go away!", said Kagome. _Funny….she has never felt this happy before. My God…is this really my happiness with Haru. I guess if I cannot have the real Inuyasha…I'll be settled with his twin then….said Kagome smiles._

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**NEXT MORNING**

Kagome and her husband are about to go to Kaede's village. Haru had a word with Miyoko first before they left. Kagome already hopped on saddle of the horse. She is waiting for Haru. After he finished talking with Miyoko, he rode on the horse, sitting behind Kagome's back. Kagome can feel the warmth of his body; she can't help it blushing to think they are going to be in this position during the trip. Though this man is her husband, she still can't control herself every time she is next to him. Then Haru is circling his arms around Kagome and taking control the horse's harness. The horse starts to move faster.

"Are you ready? Kagome…." said Haru. He can see how happy his wife is.

"Yes…." said Kagome smiles at him.

"I like your smell…." whispered Haru.

"Thank you…." said Kagome…blushing.

With their body is closed to each other, it reminds Kagome when she used to be carried behind Inuyasha's back. How much she missed being carried like that again. She smiled to herself….._Silly me! I have to try to forget about him….since I got this wonderful man, Haru…..said Kagome. I will be happy with him._

**Kaede's Village**

By evening, they arrived at Kaede's hut. She was so surprised to see Miroku's kids; Taro and Kenji were playing outside the hut. As soon as they saw Kagome, they were running towards her.

"Hi….aunty Kagome…..you are back!" said both of them hugging her.

"Hallo….Taro….Kenji….I miss you both….where is your mom and dad?" said Kagome kissed them one by one.

"They are inside….I will call them…." said Taro running towards the hut and calling Miroku and Sango.

"Are they Miroku's children?", said Haru to Kagome.

"Yes…they have two kids also. Miroku married with Sango. I'll introduce you with them. You will like them also cause they are my best friend", said Kagome so excited.

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango and….Shippo are now coming out from the hut and…looking so surprised to see Kagome….moreover to the man next to her….. . Shippo is also jumping around to see her.

"Kagooooooooome! Where have you been?" screamed Shippo. He hugged Kagome.

"Shippo…..I am so happy to see you here also….." said Kagome smiled at him.

After that, Shippo turned around from Kagome and jumped to Haru's arm and rubbing his hand on Haru's head.

"Hey….! You really human now….Inuyasha…." yelled Shippo in disbelief.

"Wait a minute….guys!" said Kagome.

She has not finished yet her words, Miroku just approaching Haru and without any warning hit him on the head.

"What the fuck! is going on with you…..Inuyasha. You had gone without a word for such a long time and now you come back again with Kagome-Chan. What's wrong with you?" asked Miroku so annoyed.

"What happened in here…..Kagome-Chan…Is that Inuyasha?" added Sango confused.

"Is this the way you people greet a guest…?" said Haru got irritated suddenly.

Kagome looked so amusing now on her face.

"Guys….please control yourself. He is not Inuyasha….he is my ….husband, Haru", said Kagome almost whispering to herself.

Now Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in shocked. They stared at Haru like he came from other planet.

"What the…..." yelled Shippo. He was jumping around Haru doubtfully.

"So what we heard…It's true….you were getting married with someone in there but we didn't know that you married to Inuyasha…I mean Haru. How did it happen? We were so worried about you. We had been searching for you from village to village….we can't find you." said Sango hugged Kagome-Chan in tears.

"In fact, tomorrow we are about to go the Wanabe's Village to see you. After we heard the news…that you were married…We found it's so weird that you didn't even invite us….So we decided to see you there….",said Miroku.

"I am sorry…guys. All happened so fast….without planning…..My apology…" said Haru.

"Hahhhhhhhhh? Miroku did you hear Inuyasha say sorry…….I think I will be crazy now…." said Shippo still looked amazed at Haru.

Miroku is now scratching his head.

"Let's come inside guys…I tell you everything… By the way, where is Kaede?" said Kagome holding Sango's hand.

"She stayed with her relative in the village while we were using her hut", said Sango.

"You go ahead…ladies….I still want to talk more with our guest…..",said Miroku. He looked at Haru humorously.

"Me…too…." said Shippo grinning to Haru.

Now both the ladies are going inside the hut.

"Oi…Inuyasha….You could have fooled Kagome-Chan….but not me….What's this about being on you can tell me now…." said Miroku persuasively.

"Inuyasha….Are you trying to be an idiot again….TELL ME!" said Shippo.

Haru smiled at them and sat in front of the hut so calmly.

"Since you all didn't believe that I am not Inuyasha….you can say whatever you wanna say. I come here to accompany my wife…to see her family…" said Haru.

"Are you really not Inuyasha…?" said Miroku looked directly at Haru. He was shocked actually to see the way he dressed; he looked like a rich and educated gentleman. He is taking his samurai sword on his waist. With his hair being tied up. But his face….really Inuyasha….human form Inuyasha. How come that jerk….can transform so well in other man's body?

"So…Are you both enough of harassing me now…." said Haru looked at Shipoo and Miroku.

"Well….sorry….about that….Haru….I guess….I think…you are really our lost friend. We apologize for our behaviour just now….Please wait here…I will bring you some drink…You must be tired….I know it's quite far from your village…." said Miroku embarrassed. He walked inside the hut followed by Shippo.

All of sudden….Shippo felt someone had punched his head. He looked around. None is there except Haru. He turned around at Haru. He saw Haru giving him a creepy smile.

"Hey….YOU….bastard! You…you are….INUYASHA! Miroku …..Miroku I know it's him…." screamed to Miroku and jumped here and there.

Miroku stopped and looked at Haru who is nodding his head like no idea what Shippo's talking about. Then Miroku hit Shippo in the head.

"SHUT UP! Shippo…..Leave him alone! Behave yourself….He is Kagome-Chan's husband…." yelled Miroku got annoyed at Shippo. He then walked inside the hut with Shippo still murmuring about Haru.

**Inside the hut…**

Sango is still talking with Kagome.

"So tomorrow you will be coming home….to your family and taking your kids here…Kagome-Chan I didn't know what to say….but I am so happy for you…." said Sango genuinely.

"I also didn't expect to meet Haru in my life….after... Well…you know. Haru loves me and wants to accept me who I am without condition…." said Kagome happily.

"Kagome-Chan…..are you sure Haru is not Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"At first….also I think he is Inuyasha….I can't tell apart between them. The difference between them is one as a Hanyou/half-demon….that I knew well ….the other one is human. I also can't think other reason why Inuyasha had to hide his identity from me if he met me. So I m positive my husband is other man", said Kagome.

"I didn't know…it's so weird for me to see Inuyasha in other man's body. Well…I guess if you love someone….it doesn't matter what they look, does it?" said Sango.

"Actually….actually…Sango-Chan...if Haru didn't look like Inuyasha….I didn't know whether I want to be with him or no…but again who knows … if he is a great guy. I have to move on with my life, haven't I", said Kagome.

"I am so happy for you Kagome-Chan. He seems a good man and knows how to treat a lady. You are so lucky. But…." said Sango suddenly…

"What about if ….if he is really Inuyasha….Will you still love him the same…?"

Kagome is silent for a moment.

"I didn't know how to answer that. But for sure…if he is really Inuyasha….I will not forgive him for deceiving me like this. Why he has to become somebody else's…." said Kagome with her mind wondering around.

Their conversation stopped when Shippo walking in… out of the blue to the room. He jumped at Kagome's lap.

"Kagooooooome! Don't be fooled by him….He is Inuyasha….I saw his evil smile…just now….believe me…" screamed Shippo.

"Shippo…I don't think my wife would appreciate your talk to her husband like that…." said Haru entered the hut with Miroku who was looking so irritated at Shippo.

"But….but….I can see just now…..WHY DON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!" said Shippo frustrated.

"Shippo….give it up….Will you!" said Miroku.

"Shippo…I can understand how you feel….but he is Haru not Inuyasha…." said Kagome rubbing Shippo's head.

"Well…Kagome-Chan and Haru…I think must congratulate both of you….I am happy now. Haru…you'd better take care of Kagome-Chan very well….otherwise we won't forgive you if anything happen to her….",said Miroku looked at Kagome and Haru.

"You don't have to say anymore about that. I give my life for this woman. I will protect Kagome………." said Haru instinctively.

"Hahhhhhhhhh?" said all of them (Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo)….stunned by those remarks….which Inuyasha used to say……..

But then all of them nodded their head again….

"No way!"

"YES! I told you…he….." said Shippo so happy.

"Shippo….another word again from you….I'll spank you…." This time Sango said that.

Shippo kept quiet and looked at Haru who is now smiling gloriously at him.

"Haru….you can stay here….with my friends…while tomorrow I am going to bring my children…" said Kagome.

"I am coming with you….Kagome…besides I want to know your family….You have to introduce me to them….haven't you?" said Haru.

"….eh….he…he…You cannot come. Only I can come through the well….besides I have to explain first my family about you. They will be shocked if you just popped up like that…" said Kagome.

"If you can come here with your children….through the well. I think I can also go through it…maybe. I must come with you" said Haru persistently.

"Why?" said Kagome.

"I can't wait here without knowing you will be back or no?" said Haru frankly.

_You are so impatient… Haru!_ Said Kagome to herself.

"Well...I haven't tried before to take somebody from here besides Inuyasha… going through the well…" said Kagome.

"Kagome! Actually you can use your shards on him. He will be able to come with you. Since you are now the only Miko who can purify and control the Shikon No Tama, you have the power to do that. ", said Kaede suddenly entering the hut. She looked stunned also at Haru. _Is he Inuyasha?_

"Thank you…Kaede. I'll try that tomorrow…" said Kagome looked happy to Haru.

Then Sango called both of them to follow her outside.

"Come….Haru….I have to introduce you with my children…They are playing outside." Haru and Kagome walked outside leaving Miroku, Shippo and Kaede alone.

"Do you think he is Inuyasha….Kaede?" said Miroku.

"Well…Will that make any difference to Kagome whether he is Inuyasha or not? The important thing she loves him and he loves her. I saw how Kagome is very happy. So leave it….my sister had caused a lot of heartache between Inuyasha and Kagome. …I remembered the last time when Inuyasha requested me to use Shikon No Tama on him so that he can become a human….he looked distraught and so much hostility. I can't bear to see his bitterness anymore…that why Igranted his wish. I hope Inuyasha is also be happy with someone else out there….if Haru is not Inuyasha", said Kaede optimistically.

Miroku is agreeing of Kaede's saying only Shippo is still groaning about that.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The next day, Kagome was saying farewell to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and their two kids. As they also will be going home to their own village. Meanwhile, Haru has gone first waiting on the side of the well for Kagome. He was standing there with his mind wondering somewhere. All of sudden, someone had punched his head. When he looked around, he saw Shippo standing in front of him….

"Hey….Inuyasha….I know it's you. You'd better tell me what's going on your head or I will tell Kagome about the truth…." said Shippo sneakily.

Haru first looked at Kagome who was still talking to Sango. Then he approached Shippo with a horrifying face.

"LISTEN! If you don't stop pestering me. I will take out your eyes from your small head. GOT IT! Now get the fuck out of my sight!" said Haru infuriated.

His words made Shippo taking two steps backwards from him with a disbelief expression all over his face.

"You….you really are INUYASHA!" said Shippo.

However, Kagome is coming now towards them...…

"What happened here? Shippo what happened to you….You looked as if as you have seen a ghost….?" said Kagome worried.

"Nothing….he said goodbye to me and still think that I am Inuyasha", said Haru smiled nicely to Shippo.

"Shippo….I tell you. I will be fine with my husband. Take care yourself ok…We'll see you soon…." said Kagome then kissed Shippo.

Shippo can't say a word…now…He is too shocked of what had happened before that.

After that, Kagome put the shards in to Haru's body after she first make a prayer.

"Come on Haru! Let's go….I hope this will work……BBBBye…..Shippo", screamed Kagome before she jumped into the well with Haru.

"Miroku…..Sango……you guys have to know this…..HARU is INUYASHA!" yelled Shippo then running towards Kaede's hut after Kagome's leaving.

**Higurashi's Residence**

Kagome took Haru inside her house after explaining to him what is all about her Modern Time….about The Shrine. Then they came inside the house….where she found her mum in the kitchen. Kagome's mum looked so happy to see Kagome. They hugged to each other. When Mrs. Higurashi saw Haru standing at the background. She was so shocked even Kagome had to hold her.

"Kagome…..he is Inuyasha…isn't he?" said Mrs. Higurashi in disbelief.

"Mama this is Haru. He is not Inuyasha. Only their face look the same…but they are completely different person…." said Kagome.

Haru then bowed down his body towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Haru and I am a physician in my own time. I am sorry to come here without letting you know first. The thing is something happened when Kagome at the Feudal Era. I felt in love with your daughter….and I had married her", said Haru now on his knees.

Mrs. Higurashi still can't believe what she is hearing…

"But…how come you look alike Inuyasha….only you look…look like us", said Mrs. Higurashi stared at him.

"I am a human and not hanyou ….I also didn't know that there is somebody out there looking exactly like me. Please give me your blessing to our marriage. I promise you…I will make Kagome the happiest wife in this world…I will protect her with my life…." said Haru honestly.

Kagome even so amazed how Haru can be so brave in front of her mom. He is so polite and knows of manner. _Inuyasha will not act like this…._said Kagome to herself.

Mrs. Higurashi in tears now….

"Kagome is this man really your husband…" asked her mom.

"Yes, mum. He saved my life", said Kagome with tears on her cheeks.

"Do you love him? Kagome", asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes…I do…" said Kagome. Haru is surprised now to hear Kagome's answer. She never told him before…

"Did he know about Yukio and Naomi?" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes…he knew everything about my past now…." said Kagome.

"Well….I really didn't know what to say now. You had been suffered for so long…but if this man can make you happy and you are his wife now…I will give my blessing for your happiness…." said Mrs. Higurashi. She kissed Kagome on her forehead. Kagome is crying now on her mom's shoulder.

"Thank you mama….I am sure….he is the one…." whispered Kagome.

"Kagome…since you married with him in his time. I think we have to arrange the marriage in our time also so that all our relatives know about this….We should arrange a date for you guys to get married in here soon….",said Mrs. Higurashi happy.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi or I should call you mum now….." said Haru.

Kagome can see his eyes full of tears. She was wondering what's in his mind right now.

"Go Kagome….take your husband to see your children. They are at your bedroom upstairs. I will tell Jii-Chan and Souta about this when they are home", said Mrs. Higurashi wiped her tears.

Kagome took Haru to her bedroom upstairs. She can see how Haru all of sudden become so tense. He held her hand so tight.

"Haru….are you alright?" said Kagome.

"Of course… I am just relieved that …your mom is happy with our marriage", said Haru smiled at her.

When Kagome opened her bedroom's door. She saw Yukio were playing with his toys meanwhile Naomi was sleeping on the bed. As soon as Yukio saw Kagome, he ran immediately to her and hugged her.

"Mama I miss you….." said Yukio to her.

Kagome kissed him all over with tears.

"I know I miss you…..Now come I want to introduce to you someone….His name…." Kagome hasn't finished her words when Yukio all of sudden rushed towards Haru who still standing near the door. Kagome can see how pale his face is.

"PAPAAAAAAAA!" screamed Yukio to Haru and then jumped on him. Haru took Yukio on his arms.

Kagome got dizzy now all of sudden. The atmosphere between Yukio, Haru and her is something that she cannot describe. She can see how Haru is struggling to control himself and he closed his eyes when he hugged Yukio on his arms. Then he just dropped on his knees. His face is so much painful. Kagome got confused of all these so she thought….

"Sorry Haru… I think Yukio had mistaken you with Inuyasha also…." said Kagome.

_Yukio never did that with Houjo….when he first saw him_….said Kagome to herself.

"It's alright….Kagome", whispered Haru in hoarsely voice.

Then…..Kagome heard her mom was calling her….

"Kagome…come down here….Jii-Chan is here now…."

"Ok….Haru I'll be back. I'll leave you with the kids", said Kagome then come out from the room.

Haru didn't reply. Actually He is glad that Mrs. Higurashi called Kagome just in time, his emotion is about to burst out. Yukio notice this….

"Why you cry…papa…." said Yukio happy to see him.

"I cry because I am happy…" said Haru looked at Yukio and kissed him.

"Why you call me papa….?" said Haru.

"Because I got your smell in me. Are you going to leave me again?" said Yukio naively.

Yukio's blood is the mixture of half-demon and human. He got some ability like Inuyasha did. Kagome didn't notice about this.

"I will never leave you again in my life my son…but can you promise me whatever you said to me today….Keep it a secret between you and me only." said Haru movingly. He then wept.

Yukio is nodding his head.

Haru now walked towards the bed where Naomi is sleeping. He looked at her. He felt his body trembling so strong now. He is almost lost his conscious if Yukio didn't help him to stand. He is sitting next to Naomi….who suddenly open her eyes and look at him directly. He can't say a word. He is sweating like anything…..he even can feel all his blood vessel beginning to pump so fast.

"You….my papa….right?" said those little voice at Haru.

"You………you looked like Kagome….a lot…" said Haru hoarsely and took Naomi on his chest.

After he put her down, Haru can't bear it anymore all the emotion within his lung. He just got up and went inside to the bathroom. He cried and cried till he felt his feet are so weak. He is sitting down at the bathroom now.

"FUCCKK! FUCKKK! I AM SO SCREWED UP!" said Haru with tears on his eyes. He held his palm so hard till he can feel the pain.

Then there is knocking at the door…..

"Haru….are you fine there?" asked Kagome.

"Yes….I am just freshing up little bit", yelled Haru from inside the bathroom. He is now washing his face with the water and doing some Yoga a bit to calm down himself. Then he opened the door. He saw Naomi and Yukio are not in the room again.

"Where are Yukio and Naomi?" said Inuyasha.

"They are downstairs now. Jii-Chan had bought some toys for them. What happened to you….Haru?" said Kagome looked at Haru.

"Nothing I guess….my first meeting with your children…becomes very personal to me", said Haru tried to smile.

"I am sorry…." said Kagome…didn't know what to say…

"Don't be…! I will love them as my own…." said Haru then held Kagome in his arms.

"Haru….." said Kagome then resting her head on his chest.

"Starting now…I always be here for you and your kids….Kagome",said Haru. He then gently pulled Kagome towards him and kissed her lips.

To be continued,


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

After the first meeting between Haru with Yukio and Naomi, everything went smoothly. Kagome surprised also to see how her children were attached so soon with Haru as if as he is the real father. Well…she can't blame them…they missed their moments which their father should be with them all these years. Haru can connect so well with all of them especially with Yukio. May be because boy with boy. Kagome also don't mind if they were calling Haru …papa (daddy). Moreover because Haru's appearance is exactly the same as Inuyasha. When they have grown up then…may be I will tell them who is their real father…..said Kagome.

She had decided to stay in the Feudal Era with Haru for the sake of Yukio's well being. At least, people in there will accept him more than in her time. Haru also told her that she didn't have to worry about anything because he can provide their living with his job as Physician. She have promised her mom, she will come to visit her regularly with the kids. Now she is preparing to move from her apartment to Haru's house. She has to tell her boss that she wants to resign.

Kagome took Haru and the kids to her apartment, staying for the night for the last time as they will move to Feudal Time the next day.

That morning, Kagome is ready to go to her office and instructing Haru what he should do while he is alone with the kids. Kagome puts on the lipstick before she walks to the door. Haru is staring at her unhappily.

"Is that the way you dress when you go to work?" said Haru looked at Kagome's mini white skirt showing her white beautiful thigh.

"Haru …woman in my time dressed up like this. It is a normal thing. This is fashion you know. I am working in a beauty product…Certainly I can't wear a kimono to office", said Kagome smiled at her husband.

"Go change your clothes….I don't like it", said Haru get annoyed.

"Haru…Please…I am getting late now…Besides this is my last day in the office", said Kagome now kissed Yukio and Naomi one by one.

"Either you change with the proper one or I will change it for you…." said Haru seriously.

"You are….so unbelievable!" said Kagome then went back to her room to change her skirt.

After that Kagome went out again now with the longer skirt.

"What about this? Are you happy now…?" said Kagome.

"Ok….don't be long in the office…." said Haru impatiently.

"Now…remember what I told you about all the buttons and remotes….Called me ok if you need anything….I have shown you how to use the phone right…" said Kagome.

"Yeah…I know that", said Haru.

"I have prepared your lunch for you all in the fridge….You have to heat it in the microwave before you eat ok. I will cook the dinner when I am back…." said Kagome.

"I know…you don't have to worry. I can do it…" said Haru.

"I am leaving now…I'll be back by evening…ok. ….Oh.. other thing remember about the TV remote. Don't press the red button….You can see the other program but not that one ok…" said Kagome. Now she is already at the door, waving to Yukio and Naomi.

"Why I cannot press the red button…?" asked Haru.

"It's an adult program only….Mature Adult…." said Kagome.

"Hah….Do you think I am still a kid?" said Haru confused.

"I mean that program is containing of Pornography…" said Kagome getting impatient now.

"What is that Por….Pornography?" asked Haru innocently.

"Oh…I got no time to explain that….just don't see it….ok", said Kagome then she left.

As soon as Kagome left, Haru didn't remember now what she is saying…….He is busy looking after Yukio and Naomi. When one is quiet the other is crying. Since he got no experience in this he is a bit tension of all these.

"Papa…I am hungry….Why don't we eat now", said Yukio to Haru.

"Ok…I will take out our lunch. Your mum said is in here…". Haru took out the plastic bowl of noddles from the fridge.

"Ok….Now I will heat it first in the microwave. Go on …You call you sister also to have lunch together", said Haru. He put the bowl inside the microwave….then turned on the power to very high heat….He didn't remember how long he should put the food in there.

He is waiting and waiting. Then the microwave is off and as soon as he opens it. The smokes is coming out from inside. The bowl had melted and the noddle became so hard like a stick!

"What the fuck!" screamed Haru impulsively.

Now Yukio and Naomi already ran towards him asking to eat their meal. Haru become panic now. He can't find anything else in the cupboard beside biscuits and candy then he looked at the kids.

"What do you usually eat besides this noddles…" asked Haru.

"Baby's food…" said Naomi pointing at the other cupboard.

Ok…..then Haru took some of the baby's canned food. He is about to break the can when Yukio told him…

"No need….for that…Papa just pulled the lid like this….." said Yukio. He then opens one can of baby's food then give to Naomi. They both ate together the baby's food. Naomi gave a little bit to Haru to taste it.

"Yuck!...What's this….", said Haru then forcing himself to swallow it.

"This is yummy….papa", said Yukio looked amusedly to Haru.

"You guys can finish this all then….I just want to eat those noddles only…", said Haru. He took out the burnt noddle from microwave and ate it. Now it feels like a hard chip cracker. I hope Kagome come home soon…..said Haru to himself.

Then suddenly…he heard Yukio is saying….

"Papa…I think Nomi just has her pu-pu…." said Yukio pointing at Naomi's nappy.

"What the…..What is pu-pu?" said Haru. He then checked around Naomi's pants. As soon as he smelt it, he pinched his nose. He carried Naomi to bathroom and cleaned her….Good Lord! Kagome ever teach me how to clean this said Haru. He took her outside now. But….

"Papa you forget to put her the nappy…." said Yukio. He directed Haru to the bag full of nappies in the corner of her room. Haru took one of them but then confused by looking at it.

"Bah…how to put this…." said Haru puzzled. Then he told Naomi "You don't have to wear anything….when I was small my mum also didn't put this crap on me. Go now finish your food".

Naomi then ran outside the bedroom. After that, Yukio and Naomi were playing together with their toys. They had been playing for a while till they got tired and sleepy. Haru then put them to their beds. Now at last, he can be relaxed by his own. He looked around to see…then sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. He was fascinated by the TV programs. He kept on changing the remote buttons every minute. Then he feel bored…and all of sudden, he saw on the top corner remote. There is a red button. What's wrong with this one….why Kagome didn't allow me to see it? I am not a kid anymore….Khek…..I want to see it …what's this? Then he pressed the red button. At first, he was so surprised….then his face become red but he can't help it enjoying to see the movie…till finished. As soon as the movie is over, he can feel his cock is getting hardened now. _Kagome come home fast….damn it_! said Haru got irritated to himself.

**Night Time**

Kagome just came back to her apt. from her office. As soon as she opened the door, she almost screamed to see inside her apartment. Toys were everywhere. Dirty dished had pilled up in the sink. Pillow from the sofa were down on the carpet. The kitchen table is all filthy.

"My God! What is going here…..." said Kagome very annoyed.

Then she saw the microwave is giving a burnt smell. When she checked it inside, she saw her favourite plastic bowl was melted already. Where is everyone? Then she went to her children's room and relieved to see them all sleeping peacefully but shocked to see Naomi not wearing any nappy or underwear. She then put the nappy on her. Where is Haru? She then went inside their bedroom. She opened the door. It's dark. She saw Haru was sleeping on the bed now. Well…I'd better not to wake him. He must be tired looking after the kids today. His first day….Kagome grinned. I want to change first before I clean up all the mess outside there. Then she slowly undresses the clothes….suddenly the light is on. She is surprised and instantaneously she put her hands closing her naked chest. When she turned around…she saw Haru looking at her amusingly.

"Haru….Please turn off the light. I have to change…" said Kagome uncomfortably.

"Go said Haru wickedly.

"Please don't. I …I don't want you to see….." said Kagome.

"Why you have to be shy. I am your husband…" said Haru smiled at her.

"Just turn of the light!" begged Kagome.

"What's wrong with you….Why I cannot see my own wife beautiful body…" said Haru. He got up from the bed now and approached her. Kagome turned around her body on the other side.

"Don't…." said Kagome. But it's too late…Haru had pulled her skirt now. The explicit intent conveyed by their eyes was more than either could stand. Haru held Kagome in his arm and kissed her. The kiss was ignited by the sheer power of want. Kagome's arms wrapped tightly around Haru's head, drawing his mouth to her in lustful, energetic embrace. Haru strokes his fingers freely from Kagome's shoulder down to her naked waist. Till he felt something rough under his finger tip. He stopped his strokes and kisses. Slowly he looked at Kagome's back. He got his look in dismay when he saw there are three long scratched mark behind Kagome's back. Haru was stunned from what he had seen. Suddenly he felt so sick. Kagome immediately put on back her clothes with her trembling hands.

"I…I have told you not to see me…on the light..." said Kagome almost in tears. She then left the room.

Haru was so shocked he almost losing his minds now. Then he punched his fist to the wall very hard and wept alone in the room. Trying so hard not to scream and yell. After a while he did that. When he regained his control, he went out to look for Kagome. He saw her cleaning up the mess with so much sadness on her face. He approached her and took her in his arms.

"I am sorry Kagome….How did you got that scars?" said Haru unwillingly to ask her.

"They are scars from the accident when I was in school…………." said Kagome lied.

"Kago…me….….I ….I ..love you so much………" said Haru with tears on his cheeks. Kagome just didn't know what to say….she cried on his chest.

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"I am sorry….Haru. You have to seethose horrible scars", said Kagome. She is still resting her head on Haru's chest. She can hear Haru's heart is beating so fast.

"You don't have to say sorry! Let's forget about that. I will try to find some herbs mixture which can remove those scars", said Haru kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Really! You can do that….because I also have other scar besides this one….." said Kagome looked at Haru.

Haru haven't said anything more when Kagome pulled up her skirt little bit and showing him another long scar below her tummy.

"This one. I….I.. got it because of the bike accident…." said Kagome. However she was surprised to see how pale Haru's face is.

"Ok...I see that…Can I go out for a while…." said Haru in his shaky voice. All of sudden, he can't control the feeling of nauseating inside him.

"Where do you want to go?" said Kagome confused.

"Just need to have some fresh air. I'll be back soon…." said Haru without looking back at Kagome. He went out then. Kagome can't see how distressingly his face is.

_After Haru's left, Kagome was pondering…he must be disgusted of my scars now. How could I tell him that they were from the rape by the man that I loved? Haru….I am so sorry. Please understand me! Said Kagome in tears._

**Haru's Residence at Feudal Era**

****

One day, Kagome is sitting next to her bedroom's window with her mind is wondering somewhere. It's been almost three months Kagome and her children moved to Haru's house which would be their home forever. Yukio and Naomi were enjoying of the new environment. Haru took them to go swimming at the river, riding horse, and fishing. Besides that Yukio is now free to open his hat which was always covered his doggy ears while he was still in Kagome's time. Everything is going well according as Kagome and Haru's planning. The only thing that is bothering Kagome is Haru's attitude towards her, especially when he wanted to make love with her. Something was taken him back; he wasn't able to do it. Kagome can see how frustrating this is for both of them. But she didn't know also how to fix the problem or talk about it. She didn't want to hurt his feeling. So they are just pretending everything is fine. Kagome noticed this had happened after he saw the scars on her body. She is too afraid to ask Haru what's his problem. She is not prepared to accept the fact if Haru didn't want to make love with her because of those horrible scars. Everyday, Haru will leave home early in the morning to go to his patients in the village. He will come home in the evening. When he is home, he will play with the kids for a while. Then they will have dinner together. After that, he will go to sleep.

Kagome missed so much how he used to caress her or have romantic moments between them in the past. _It' just now he is too busy with his work or avoiding her. I didn't know whether he still loves me or not. I wonder if I married to Inuyasha…maybe he wouldn't be this way. Hey….Why am I thinking about him suddenly? Maybe….maybe….deep down in my heart I wish him come back to me. I wish he were here now to hold me in his arms. I missed his amber eyes….Inuyasha where have you gone! I still love you all this time….my heart is only for you. I thought by marrying someone who looked like you….I can be happy. But…now…it's too late….I stuck with this man. I hope wherever you are now….you are happy and alive….Inuyasha… _said Kagome.

All of sudden Kagome heard Naomi calling her; she then walked outside the house.

"Mama….mama…." screamed Naomi.

"Yes…Naomi I am here…" said Kagome.

"Mama ...I cannot find Yukio….." said Naomi in tears rushing towards Kagome.

"What do you mean? You two were playing together….weren't you?" said Kagome worried.

"Yes were playing hide and seek…but I can't find him..." said Naomi pointed somewhere inside the forest.

"Don't worry! Naomi. You go inside first. I will look for your brother. Go find Miyoko in the kitchen…she will keep you company…for the moment", said Kagome tried to cheer her up. Naomi then ran inside the house.

Kagome walked to the forest outside their house. Normally, Yukio and Naomi won't be playing this far. What were they doing? She then called her son's name….and starting to be anxious….if anything had happened to him. She kept on going further inside the forest. Then she can hear Yukio's voice from somewhere.

"Mama…mama….I am here…" yelled Yukio.

Kagome searched for him and found an old abandoned hut nearby where she can hear Yukio's voice from there. She came inside and surprised to find Yukio there. She hugged and kissed him.

"Are you alright? Yukio…" said Kagome almost in tears. She is so pleased.

"Yes…" said Yukio.

"Why you were here?" asked Kagome.

"I was playing hide and seek with Naomi when I smelt something strong from this hut…." said Yukio.

Kagome was bewildered to hear what Yukio had said. _He can smell….My God_! Same like his father. She looked around…in the room. She saw there many old and big jars had been pilled up. Some were broken one. It's giving a strong smell of rotten herbs. She opened one jar…and found some damped herbs mixture in there. _Is this the hut where Haru making and preserving some of the herbs?_ Kagome thinks.

"This is only some herbs….Let's go now. Don't ever come here again! You make me scare", said Kagome to Yukio then held his hand. But he didn't want to move. Kagome looked at him.

"What's matter? Yukio come on….It's getting dark. We have to go home before your papa is back", said Kagome confused.

"I can smell dried blood in there…" said Yukio pointing at the ground below one of the big jar.

"What blood? Whose blood….I can't see it", said Kagome searched the room.

"It's papa blood", said Yukio again so serious. He then walked to the big jar in the corner and tried to push it but it's too heavy for him. Kagome rushed towards him.

"Are you sure? Below this jar?" said Kagome. Yukio is nodding his head.

Kagome pushed the jar aside as much as she can. She is able to move it. Then Yukio used his hands to dig out the earth below that. Kagome then helped him to dig out the earth even more. Now slightly they can see what below that earth after for a while…something is in red. When they dug deeper. It started getting clear to Kagome...what that is. It's a red kimono. Suddenly Kagome felt her headwas spinning around as she watched the red kimono in shocked. She recognised it. It's INUYASHA RED FUR! Just as she grab it with her trembling hands something it felt down from there……the rosary chain! The broken beads had been put together again. Her body started to shake so badly that she can't even hear Yukio saying to her…

"Mama…Look this! I found a sword also….beautiful one…." said Yukio holding the Tetsusaiga on his hand.

So these all were buried under the ground. The red fur still had some of the dried blood from Inuyasha. No wonder Yukio can smell it. Who's on earth would do such a thing? Had Inuyasha been killed? Where is he? Kagome started to freak out. No... it can't be …he is a half demon…he can't be killed easily. Unless….unless….Kagome didn't want to jump to conclusion so fast but the more she thinks about all the weird things she had noticed all this times. She is able to put the entire puzzle completely on her mind pointing directly to that clue. UNLESS HARU IS INUYASHA! She was so stressed out now and looked at Yukio who still playing with the sword. Kagome grabbed it immediately from his hand.

"Yukio….don't play with this! It's dangerous…You will get hurt", said Kagome in hoarsely voice. She took the sword and held everything on her hands now.

"Yukio…I want to ask you. Just now you said you can smell papa's blood. Is it you mean papa Haru's blood?" asked Kagome doubtfully.

"Yes…I can smell it because it's the same like my blood…" said Yukio unexpectedly.

Kagome was taken aback so shaken to hear that. _How could I be so foolish_? _So Yukio knew it all along that Haru is his real father._

"Now listen Yukio! Please don't tell this to your papa….ok", said Kagome looked at him.

"But…I want to show him this beautiful sword…." said Yukio.

"NO! YOU CAN'T", yelled Kagome irritably. Yukio almost in tears cause he's never seen before his mom this angry.

"I am sorry…Yukio. I don't mean to snap at you. Listen…why don't we make this as a surprise to your papa. When the time is right….You can show it to him. In the mean time I will hide these all ok…." said Kagome tried to smile at Yukio.

"Yes….mama", said Yukio. Then they left the hut.

On the way to go home, Kagome struggled so much to keep down her emotion which she felt will be burst out soon. Otherwise she will be going insane. Just as they approached the house, Kagome told Yukio to see Naomi as she must be waiting for him keenly. She then went to her room and hid all Inuyasha's belongings in to her bag inside her wardrobe. After that she is just couldn't control herself…. screaming and crying on her bed like anything. She felt as if as her body is about to crush now because she is not be able to handle the intensity of her emotion. **_WHYYYY? WHYY…… INUYASHA_**? Then she can't remember anything else. Everything is dark.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Yukio and Naomi in her room…and of course her husband…Haru! They were all looking at her so worry.

"Are you alright mama? You had been sleeping for so long", said Yukio.

"Yes…I just felt asleep….Sorry to worry you all…" said Kagome tried to get up.

Haru immediately ran to her and held her in his arms.

"You are not well….Your temperature is hot….Your pulse is beating too fast…." said Haru checking on her wrist. Then he said to the kids…

"It's alright kids! Your mama only got some fever. She will be fine tomorrow. I will give her some medicine. Go to sleep now… you two", said Haru.

Yukio and Naomi then left the room after kissing to their mom and dad.

For a moment, there is silent inside the room. Haru is busy doing some mixture of herbs when suddenly he heard Kagome is saying….

"INUYASHA..."

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Haru stopped immediately from what he was doing for a moment but then continuing again doing the herbs mixing as calm as he can.

"You know it….He is not here. You have a fever….that's why you are talking nonsense", said Haru without looking back.

"I know it's you Inuyasha…..STOP IT! Right now….and look at me…" said Kagome with her trembling body trying to control her emotion.

Haru then slowly turned around and looked at his wife. He can see how much sadness and anger all over her face.

"What are you saying? I told you I m not Inuyasha. I am Haru…your husband…." said Haru firmly.

"You'd better telling me the truth….Now! or I will never forgive you………You're Inuyasha and your son had proved it to me…." yelled Kagome very annoyed at him.

"You… STOP IT! Right now….I said I m….",Hare hasn't finished his words when he saw Kagome jumped up from the bed and opened her wardrobe and took out things from her bag. She threw all Inuyasha's belongings at Haru's face.

"If you are not Inuyasha! Can you explain to me how these thing were found nearby your house….and buried in the ground", screamed Kagome impatient.

Haru was so shocked to see all Inuyasha' things scattered around his feet. He just wishes that time can be frozen at the moment. The mixtures of feeling in his heart were about to explode also. Then he can't handle it anymore…he dropped on his knees without looking at Kagome.

"How did you find out all of these?" said Inuyasha in his hoarsely voice.

"It's your son…Yukio... who lead me to your secret place…..Why Inuyasha? Why …I want to know NOW!" said Kagome in tears and disbelief.

"Kagome…..I….I…" said Inuyasha didn't dare to look at Kagome.

Out of the blue, Kagome rushed towards him and hitting him on the chest with her both hands offensively.

"I….I hate….you…..I hate you so much….Do you know how much I wish you were there when I needed you? There is not a single day goes by without worrying you whether you are alive or death? Here you are so alive in front of me everyday…….I hate you for deceiving me….How could you!", screamed Kagome with tears on her cheeks.

"Kagome….Listen to me!" said Inuyasha tried to calm her down.

But she just wouldn't listen; she was attacking him with anything in the room. She grabbed whatever she can find in the room and threw them at Inuyasha.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? STOP IT! Now…Control yourself!" said Inuyasha worried about Kagome's rage.

Inuyasha then just stood there yielding whatever Kagome's doing on him right now. He was blocking himself with his arms till all the things in the room were no more to be thrown at him. He took the chance as fast as he can to run towards Kagome and held her in his arms.

"Enough! Stop doing this! Listen to me….Will you", yelled Inuyasha. He is holding tightly Kagome's arms. She couldn't move now but all of sudden she just looked at Inuyasha with full of hatred and kissed him forcefully.Inuyasha pulled her closely to him and started kissing her back. They were kissing so passionately for a moment till Inuyasha screamed in pain as Kagome bit his lower lips hastily. Inuyasha then pulled her away and touched her lips as blood coming out a bit from there.

"Khek….What you do that for? You… ", said Inuyasha but then didn't finish his words as he saw how distressed is her face. He then comes close to her but she has taken a step back from him….

"Don't you touch me again? Leave me alone!" said Kagome weeping. Her heart is broken again.

"Kagome….Shut up! Now….Listen….I have no other way to do like this…..I also didn't want to deceive you but….but I…I... didn't expect that you come back again to my life. What should I do….I….I love you…" said Inuyasha remorsefully.

"Why you have to lie to me. Why you have to be somebody else's?" said Kagome. She has lost her energy now even to cry.

"BECAUSE….. it is more easier for me to become Haru then Inuyasha. I couldn't bear thethought that I was the monster who had hurt you like an animal. I couldn't live my life as Inuyasha anymore. The thing…is….I CAN REMEMBER ALL WHAT WAS GOING ON THAT TIME! Kagome…..I can remember that I raped you again and again….at the back of my mind…but I couldn't control myself…. I didn't know how to stop it….I felt there was such a powerful evil force inmy body that making me helpless to do anything but watching you in painful moments. How could I possibly bear the feeling of disgusted and guilt in me every time I see you….Can you understand that?" screamed Inuyasha in pain. Tears are coming from his eyes.

_Kagome was taken aback to hear what Inuyasha's saying. Inuyasha……so you remember….all….I didn't know….I really didn't know…..said Kagome. She then closed her eyes in tears. Those memories also had given her so much misery in her life. Actually both of them would not ever forget those painful memories._

"Then how come you can become a completely different person as Haru. You make me believe that you are not Inuyasha…." said Kagome.

"If you got so much hatred more than life itself. You will do anything to get rid what you didn't like. After you went back to your time, I was going insane. I had no purpose in this life anymore. I knew it if I am still hanyou…I cannot die easily. Then I went to see Kaede asking her to change me as human. I hated myself more than anything that time. When I became human….I though I can move on with my new life now. But I cannot forget you. Each day I can't stop thinking of you and Yukio. How much I missed you all. I wanted to search for you. Buy those miserable memory kept on haunting me. I didn't dare to face with you again. How could I? I ruined your life? I got no way to go but to kill myself. Since I m a human now I can kill myself easily using Tetsusaiga. Unfortunately, I didn't die instantly. I became unconscious because of losing too much blood. Just at thatthe same time an old man were passing by. He carried me to his home and saved my life. He took care my wound with his herbal medicine. His name is Master Haru. He was a very wise old man. I learnt so many things from him even about life. He then taught me how to be a physician. I started following him everywhere he goes. Because by helping people, it kept me busy and made my mind forget all the things that I didn't want to remember. I went with Master Haru everywhere till he passed away. He told me to continue helping people. Then I decided that I will become like him and using his name. No more Inuyasha. I buried all my things in ground just as I buried my past forever…..Everything went well…till I met you again. You came here…wounded…. I just didn't know what to think….Should I tell you that I am Inuyasha or Haru? I was so confused. I was scared you would hate me if I told you the truth that time. But...also I couldn't deny that my feeling for you is still the same. How much I wanted to hold you in my arms again….Kagome. I just can't let you go anymore. I will do anything to make you mine even by being someone else...", said Haru looking at Kagome.

"Then…why you let me go….that time Inuyasha…" said Kagome sadly.

"Because I was so jealous that you were still thinking to come back and marry that idiot. But at the same time I felt I didn't deserve you since I hurt you so badly… I was so confused …that's why I told you to go…but I was shocked that you really listened to me. Normally you would argue with me but that time you also told me to go away…What can I do then?" said Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"You ….should have told me about your feeling…Inuyasha….things would have been turned out differently….You got problem telling me about your feeling since the first time we met. You always couldn't decide between me and Kikyo…Now look what you did to our life…Inuyasha…." said Kagome cried.

"Don't mention her name again. I didn't want to remember her anymore", said Inuyasha.

He then approached Kagome….

"Can you forgive me….Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't answer him. She walked away from him and went out from room.

"Kagome….don't leave me again…" screamed Inuyasha painfully.

Kagome didn't turn back; she kept on going outside the house and cried at the side of the river. I didn't know Inuyasha…I didn't know if we can be together again after this. There are so much painful memories between us….said Kagome. She sat near the river and cried alone for a while. When suddenly she heard foot steps rushing towards her. When she turned around. She saw in wonder to see Inuyasha came out from the house wearing his old red fur complete with his Tetsusaiga on his waist and….the rosary chain in his neck. He put it again by himself.

"What….what are you doing….Inuyasha….?" said Kagome so confused.

"Say it Kagome….say it…." screamed Inuyasha at her.

"What! You make me scared…!" said Kagome was taken aback. Here in front of her, the man that she loved. He is back. My Inuyasha…

"SAY IT OOOOOOSUWARI! KAGOME! SAY IT!" yelled Inuyasha full of tears.

"NOO! I won't …I couldn't …You are a human now. You will get hurt…." said Kagome yelling at him.

"I am begging you said it….again….PPPPPPPPLEASE! ", said Inuyasha so stressed up.

"Inuyasha….don't….I just can't………" said Kagome now dropped on her knees with her tears.

"Why? I deserved to be punished….I had abandoned you and my kids. I didn't even know I got Naomi….SAY IT ….KA…GO…ME", cried Inuyasha desperately.

"OSUWARI!" said Kagome at last. Then he saw Inuyasha was pulled to the ground. When he got up, she can see the bruises all over his face.

"Again! Kagome again….Please…." said Inuyasha begged her.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore; she ran towards him and held him onto her arms. She is resting her head on his chest and crying hard.

"STOP IT! It's enough Inuyasha….I love you….I always love…you. I never blame you for what happened to me….I…I will never leave you again. I can't bear it to see you like this…" said Kagome looked at him.

"Ka…go….me ….I have never loved anyone like I love you….not even KIKYO! I love you……forever…..",said Inuyasha….cried on her shoulder.

They were both hugging like that for a moment. When they were calm down. Kagome then looked at him and took out the chain from his neck.

"You don't need to wear this anymore…You are not a hanyou. You are my husband now…Inuyasha. I want you to be who you are. However… I need time to think all this through. It's just too much to bear for me right now. I will be going home tomorrow taking Yukio and Naomi …besides my family should have missed them also…." said Kagome.

"You are not coming back again….are you?" said Inuyasha sadly.

"I will…Trust me ok….Just give me some space for a moment. I need my own time also to deal with these all. Could you let me do that?" asked Kagome looked at her husband.

"Ok…How many days you want?" said Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"I didn't know …Inuyasha…." said Kagome.

"If you didn't come back….then I will come to get you...Understand!" said Inuyasha firmly.

"Yes…I know that…." said Kagome. She then left him alone.

_I need to do this Inuyasha for the sake of our happiness also. Please understand me….said Kagome._

That was the last time they met. Next day, Kagome took her children to go home to her own time. Inuyasha can only see her leaving with so much sadness in his eyes. He spent his time day by day alone with agony. Missing his wife and kids so much. He wasn't sure when Kagome will come back.

A week after that, Inuyasha was sitting alone in his bedroom, looking through his opened windows. He is thinking of Kagome…..Where are you? Then suddenly, he heard someone knocked at the door.

"Miyoko….You can go home now…." said Inuyasha without looking back.

But no reply from Miyoko. He can feel somebody's presence in his room. When he turned around. He was shocked to see Kagome standing in front of him looking so happily. He can see how her eyes are glowing. He can't say anything struggling to calm his emotions.

"Ka…go…me! You are back!"

"Inuyasha….Make love to me now", said Kagome. She then slowly pulled down her robe and approached him.

"Hahhh? Are you sure…?" said Inuyasha blinked his eyes funnily.

"I have never been so sure in my life as today…Take me…" said Kagome then locked his lips.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

Epilogue

Well… this is the last chapter of **The Place Where We Meet My Version** (oh my God…I cried when I wrote this epilogue)…since I also became so much addicted with my writing of Inuyasha's story. To be honest with you guys…I have never expected to be ended in 37 chapters. It's just... when I started writing, the new idea kept on coming. I think mostly because of your reviews and supports. Thank you so much…for putting up with my errors in spelling, grammar or whatever in the writing. Thank you for your loyalty to keep on tuning to this story. Thank you for some of you who had offered me to Beta Read my story. I will do it on my next story then. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart in most humbly way for liking the story. Thanks again for all the reviews and even for those who had read it and didn't leave the review. Thanks. _Last one, A Big Thank You for my "D" who had given me the supports and inspiration to write a lemon. Ja kocham cie. _

Lastly, could you please give your final review for the whole story if you don't mind. Your feedbacks will mean so much for my future writing. I have been thinking to make the sequel of **_The Place Where We Meet My Version_. **Depends on how many reviews I got….(putrikagome grins). By the way…, this is my first lime/lemon I ever wrote. What do you think…guys? Till we meet again. Take care guys. Enjoy….

Love to you all,

putrikagome

**Warning this chapter is containing Lime and Lemon!**

**Chapter 37**

Kagome is looping her arms around the strong column of his neck to hold him closer while she kissed him. Teasing, flirting, her tongue gently seducing.

"Where are the children?" said Inuyasha all of sudden trying to hold back his desire.

"They're still at my mom's place. We have to pick them up tomorrow", said Kagome.

She slowly opened Inuyasha's robe with her trembling fingers. She wanted him more than ever. This time as Inuyasha…the man of her life.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped her hands and looked at her sadly…." I can't….I am sorry….Kagome….I …I just can't do it….",said Inuyasha closed his eyes struggling to wrap his emotions.

"Inuyasha….You have to trust me…This is the only way we can forget those painful moments….We have to try to get over this together. You will be making love to me not doing something that I don't like. I love you and you love me…." said Kagome softly.

"I thought you will not coming back….Kagome. I am so afraid….so.. afraid and worried…." said Inuyasha in hoarsely voice then pulling her to his arms. He then strokes his shaky fingers down to her back where the scars were.

"I had made your beautiful body like this….How can I…." said Inuyasha in tears.

"STOP IT! It doesn't matter. You are very good in making medicine. You'll able to find the herbs for removing the scars…I didn't care about that…..Look me... Inuyasha! We have to move on if we want to stay together for the sake of our children. I will not leave you again….Yukio and Naomi had lost the years which they should have been with you. I won't take away this chance from them. You are their father. They need you…and I need you as well. I don't want we keep on fighting. We are now parents and the most important thing in a relationship is you have to trust me. We don't want another Naraku or Kikyo come between us again. You understand.", said Kagome.

"Yes…I understand now... Kagome. I had paid the price for being immature…",said Inuyasha looked her directly.

Kagome then moved him over like a temptress, kissing him as if as she couldn't get enough of him, her eager hand pushing away his robe and everything which is still covered on his body till he was bare and hot and groaning with need.

"How did you learn to do... all of these?" whispered Inuyasha. He was impressed.

"I lied to you. I like to see the Adult Program also…sometimes…" said Kagome wittily.

"Hah!..." said Inuyasha unexpectedly.

After he finished talking, Kagome didn't stop her seduction. Murmuring his name, she trailed kisses down his chest, teased his nipples with her tongue, made a playful swipe at his navel, making him burn. But it was the kiss she planted at the top of his thigh that had him shooting up off the mattress with a hoarse cry as he reversed their positions and swept her under him.

"You are driving me crazy….Kagome!"

Kagome smiled full of mischief as she nipped at his shoulder and said….

"I want you to feel it again like the first time we made love…"

Inuyasha then swooped down to take her mouth in a rough kiss, wanting to drown her in pleasure. He slid his tongue into her mouth moving it all around tasting her sweetness. A long, through-out kiss, a nuzzle of her breasts, the slow glide of his hands over her, searching out her secrets. Kagome let out a moan of sheer pleasure as Inuyasha took her hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it sending Kagome's back arching so that Inuyasha could take it more into his mouth. While his other hand is busy kneading her other's breast.

"Inu…ya….sha..!" Kagome screamed out of pleasure.

Inuyasha started kissing down the length of her belly till he came upon her scars, he stopped for a moment. But Kagome pulled him back towards her again.

"Don't stop now! I like it…." whispered Kagome.

He then placed his gentle kisses down of her outer thigh before going back up to the inner then stopped completely in the middle of her leg. He began his slow assault on her wet inner core, darting his tongue in and out. Suddenly, Kagome was clinging onto him, her breath tearing through her lungs, she moaned, her hips lifting to his.

"Now….take me", she cried hoarsely, wrapping her legs around him.

Inuyasha took nothing more than the feel of her legs wrapping around him to drive him straight forward the edge. Kagome's brown eyes glowing with love she made no attempt to hid, she stroke him until he was mindless, her hand incredibly gentle as she guided him home. Groaning, he eased into her and felt her silky sheath close around him, her hips already picking up a rhythm that was distinctively theirs. Entranced, seduced by an intimacy he once ever felt before. He was unable to hold back a second longer, he picked up the tempo, groaning as she took him deeper, then deeper still. Until everything faded to black and there was nothing and none but the two of them racing towards the edge of oblivion. Faster and faster till they tumbled over and mingled cries of pleasure echoing softly all the way to Heaven. By the end they had both climaxed as one.

"I…love you…Ka…go…me", said Inuyasha. He remained lying on top of her for a while then rolled onto his side and finally felt asleep with Kagome on his chest smiling at him.

"I …love you…too…Inuyasha…",said Kagome blissfully.

In the next morning, Inuyasha woke up and found her beautiful wife still sleeping peacefully next to him. So…this is not a dream….Kagome...I am always with you. He then kissed her forehead. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him. However, all of sudden….Kagome jumped up from the mattress…

"Oh no! We really made love, didn't we last night?" said Kagome.

"Yes, we did….You…you said you wanted!" said Inuyasha confused.

"My goodness! How come I forget this…." said Kagome worried.

"Khek…What's wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"I forgot to ask you using condom…..Damn! I didn't want to get pregnant….again…." said Kagome so anxious.

"Bah….Why you worried so much about that? I will be here for you now…We can have many kids as we want", said Inuyasha happily.

"You….I don't want many kids….ok. Two is enough now…" said Kagome irritated by Inuyasha's remark.

"What is condom? I have never seen it. Can you show me what's that, said Inuyasha in curiosity.

Kagome then took one small box from her bag. She opened one condom from the package and showed it to Inuyasha.

"This is condom. This is to prevent the unwanted pregnancy", said Kagome. She is then explaining to him how to use it.

"What the fuck! is this…You want me to put this skin made plastic in to my thing. I have already had skin on my own. I didn't want to have double skin….Bah…This is so weird. I don't think Miroku will want to use this also…" said Inuyasha stared at the condom on his hand. But then Inuyasha is grinning suddenly…

"Yes…this will be a good present for Miroku. I have to give this to him…."

"Inuyasha…You have to use this….if you want to make love with me. Otherwise…I won't do it…." said Kagome annoyed at him.

"Hah….how can you say No to your husband? That's your duty…" said Inuyasha amusingly.

"I will do my duty if you also listen to what I want…." said Kagome.

"I don't want….." said Inuyasha again.

"You have to….." said Kagome now so impatient.

"No…."

"Inuyasha…..Osuwari!" screamed Kagome. However, she was surprised nothing happen to Inuyasha. He is just laughing at her gloriously.

"I am not wearing that damn rosary again!" said Inuyasha.

"Well…I am thinking may be you should…." said Kagome irritated at him.

"Khek….ALLRIGHT! I will use the condom….." said Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's my man…." said Kagome then kissed him.

"Can I use it now….Kagome", asked Inuyasha wittily looking at her.

"Inuyasha….We already did it last night…." said Kagome grudgingly.

"Well…I have to try the new thing…right…." said Inuyasha then pulling back Kagome into the mattress. Kagome then smiled and kissed him.

"Whatever you say….Inuyasha…."

The end


End file.
